Beyond Centuries: Hero of Time, Hero of Winds
by fleets
Summary: Part 2 of Beyond Centuries. Vaati and Link are thrown into the era of the Wind Waker with the bleakest chances of returning to their own time period. They grudgingly travel together as the most dysfunctional pair Hyrule has ever seen. Details in profile!
1. The Wind Waker

A.N.: Welcome to the second half of Beyond Centuries! Bear with me if I miss some details; I haven't played the game in a loooooong while.

Disclaimer: New story disclaimer. Read if bored - I do not own any Zelda characters, plot lines, settings, dungeons, etc. I own Opal, and any other OCs that may show up for an insignificantly short amount of time. Please don't use without permission :).

**Chapter 1: The Wind Waker**

Link, the Hero of Time, and Vaati, the Sorcerer of Winds, sat next to each other, legs dangling into the ocean water. It was a strange sight to see sworn enemies sitting next to each other without either of them trying to end the other's life, but after recent events, neither was in the mood to fight.

They had been blown thousands of years into the future by Ganondorf and the possessed Opal, and it had come as a shock to see the land of Hyrule completely submerged under the ocean.

Vaati's hand strayed over to where his boomerang had been; he felt calm whenever he had it in his hands. He was surprised when his hands hit fabric instead of the smooth blades of the boomerang. "What?" The mage's voice sliced through the silence, causing Link to look up for the first time in a while since they had arrived on the ocean. The sorcerer began to look frantically about his tunic to find the Gale Boomerang, and then dejectedly gave up when he couldn't find it anywhere.

Vaati sighed, and put his hands up to his face. "I should've known. Your inventory must've changed again, Link." He wearily turned to the depressed Link. "All right, let's take a look at what you've got. If we're going to get started I might as well get another weapon from you."

Link said nothing, but took out his pouch and emptied its contents onto the stone walkway they were on that surrounded the floating tower.

Some of the items were ones they were already familiar with, but many things were new. Vaati picked up a large leaf and shrugged. "A leaf. Really, Link, you collect the strangest things." Vaati watched Link sulk in silence. The mage frowned, "Don't make me come over there and punch you so hard you won't be able to remember anything but pain. Snap out of it, boy."

Link continued to stare out across the sea. Vaati muttered something and continued to rifle through the items. There was a bag of bombs, a telescope, a pair of bracelets, a rope with metal claws at the end, something that looked like a clawshot except with ends tapered to a point ("a hookshot," Link had mumbled), a rather macabre hammer, and a bow.

Vaati couldn't use any of them. He growled as he heaved a pair of iron boots towards the rest of the weapons he had deemed 'useless'.

"Link, if you're feeling so miserable you can do me a favor and jump in the ocean with these iron boots on. You might find Hyrule on the way down." He stopped as he saw something he had missed. A silver baton was hidden underneath the leaf he had tossed away earlier.

Link stirred as he gradually began to recover from his misery. He found it was hard to stay depressed with Vaati constantly trying to annoy him. "Hm? What about this boomerang?" Link picked up an orange boomerang that looked exactly like the one he had had back in his time.

Vaati waved him away. "That boomerang is too ordinary. I deserve better." He quickly snatched the baton from under the leaf, and excitement flashed in his red eyes. It was magical, and even better, he could feel it held more command over the wind than his old boomerang. "Ah, I think I've found something."

Link's curiosity got the better of him, and the last traces of his depression left his face as he leaned forward with interest. "What's that?"

Vaati grinned smugly, "Watch." The mage closed his eyes, feeling the salty ocean breeze as he brought the baton up in the air. He flicked it in several directions and caused a strong wind to blow steadily north. A few more flicks and there were a couple of tornadoes spiraling in the distance. Vaati exhaled and smiled broadly. He almost had full control of the winds now, and it felt great.

The two were suddenly startled by a bluish-green frog sitting on a cloud that appeared in front of Vaati. It began to babble in a strange tongue, gesticulating wildly and pointing at the baton in the mage's hands from time to time.

"What do you want?" Vaati snapped as he created a gust that pushed the frog away from him. The frog abruptly became quiet, and then began to laugh.

"Well I'll be, someone who still talks the ancient language! You're not from around, are ye? The name's Zephos, nice to make your acquaintance, kid." The frog tilted its head as Vaati bristled at being called a kid. Zephos chuckled and looked at Link, again babbling in a language they couldn't understand.

"Um, Zephos? Do I know you? I've uh…lost –"

Zephos zipped towards Link. "You too? You never told me you could understand what the old ones speak." He took a closer look at the startled boy. "Hmmm, you're not quite the same…person. The same, but different. Anyway," the frog zipped back in front of Vaati, "you've got some talent over the winds, even better than the green one here. I like you, kid! Some rough winds you've got going there. Just remember not to abuse it."

"Hold on here, who the hell are you?" Vaati demanded angrily.

Zephos blinked, and then chuckled. "Kid, you should watch your mouth. Some of us aren't as nice as I am." The frog cleared his throat and puffed out its chest. "I'm the god of winds. The baton you hold is none other than the Wind Waker."

Vaati looked skeptical. "God of winds? Since when has there been one of those?"

"Really, if you talked to my brother that way I'm not sure you would get away with it," Zephos shook his head, smiling. "Just know that gods don't normally pop up in front of mortals. It's not surprising you haven't heard of me. Which brings me to my next question," the frog's eyes squinted, "how is it you know so much about the winds, kid?"

"Because I'm the Wind Sorcerer Vaati, that's why!" the mage blurted out.

Link groaned. The ever reckless Vaati had blown his cover, and to a god no less. Link looked from the stunned Zephos to the confident mage, wondering what was going to happen next.

The wind god finally rubbed his chin, "Curious. _The_ Wind Sorcerer Vaati? The one who caused Hyrule almost as much trouble as the King of Darkness? Kid, that's a little hard to believe, but now that you mention it…" Zephos looked Vaati in the eyes, causing the mage to back up a little, "you do look a little familiar."

Vaati recollected himself and stood as proudly as he could. "Of course. _I'm_ the one who turned the princess of Hyrule to stone at the Picori Festival and sent monsters all over the land,_ I'm_ the one who kidnapped all the maidens in Hyrule,_ I'm_ the one who nearly succeeded in turning Hyrule into the land of darkness."

"That's nothing to be proud of, kid." Link and Vaati both flinched from Zephos' suddenly severe tone. "I would give you a good beating myself if I couldn't see you've already paid for it."

Link became confused. "How do you know you shouldn't punish him?"

"Idiot, don't encourage him!"

Zephos smiled again. He wasn't the type to stay upset for too long. "Well, you're traveling with someone who has done a great service by defeating the King of Darkness. If he trusts someone like _you_, kid, then there has to be a good reason. He even let you handle his Wind Waker. It's been several thousand years; I wouldn't be surprised if you've changed."

Link opened his mouth to speak. "Actually, I don't really trust him, and he keeps trying to ki…er…I mean…" Link paused as he saw Vaati glaring daggers at him, "uh…yeah…we get along like best buddies."

The frog chuckled. "Good, good, then I give you permission to use the Wind Waker, sorcerer. It's been a while since I've seen someone use it ­with such expertise. Now good luck, but before that," Zephos snapped his fingers as Link and Vaati began to cough and choke. "Yep, a rather nasty side effect, but it had to be done. Seems like you two can't speak the modern language, eh? Well, now you can. Don't bother thanking me." The frog continued to laugh as it flew away into the sky.

Vaati looked miffed as he ruffled his cape and narrowed his eyes at the empty space where Zephos had been. "I really hate divine beings…" Vaati said under his breath.

Link was in the process of putting away the items Vaati had rejected. He was almost as annoyed as Vaati. "So Zephos just popped in to say hello and left us here with no leads to find Ganondorf or Hyrule. If he was a god, the least he could've done was to give us a few hints." Link shielded his eyes from the sun as he observed the tower that was in front of them. "Do you think we should take a look?"

"Here? No, I'd rather go somewhere else." Vaati waved the Wind Waker a few times and changed the direction of the wind.

"The tower looks pretty important though…"

The wind became more powerful as it whipped around them. "But it's old, Link, and it looks like nobody is here. We'll need to go to a place with people if we want information on anything peculiar that has occurred recently." The Wind Waker circled and the air spiraled.

Link held onto his hat as the wind increased its speed. "How are we going to get out of this place?" He shouted over the noise. He froze when he saw Vaati grin wickedly. "No way…"

The mage nodded. "That's right, boy."

XXXXXXXXX

Link and Vaati arrived at a small island town sometime past noon. A windmill at the center of the village took up most of the island, and quaint whitewashed houses lined the cobblestone streets. Several stray pigs ran away at the sight of the drenched travelers.

"I don't believe it, you messed up," Link said as he wiped salt water from his face. Vaati was nonplussed, but he refused to show it.

"It's a bit different than what I usually do, ok? The cyclone was harder to control than I expected." He sloshed his way towards land. "At least I got us to an island town…somewhere."

"So we're lost too, brilliant."

Vaati glowered. "At the moment, yes. That's why we're going to ask the people on that ship."

Link arched his eyebrows at the ship Vaati was pointing to. It was docked beside a cliff in a half-hearted attempt to make it hidden from the town, and sported hefty canons complete with a mast that was emblazoned with cutlasses. "You know that's a pirate ship, I hope?"

The mage shrugged. "Hmph. They're just people, Link. Scare them enough and they'll listen to you. We might get their ship, even."

Link sighed with disbelief. He decided to follow the water soaked mage towards the ship. This might be interesting to watch, from a safe distance at least.

OXXXXXXXXO

fleets: Ba da da DA! Vaati got the Wind Waker! You saw that coming, didn't you? XD Let me know if I made mistakes anywhere, grammatical or for character portrayals. I've only gone through the Japanese version, so I might get some verbal quirks wrong.

**Reily96: **Ehehe, during the beginning I was planning to chicken out on the WW section and just stop after TP. But I changed my mind; writing's not so scary anymore. :D

**H-bomber: **Thanks! Hopefully this one will be even better. Oooh, and thanks for the fav, too!

**Peka the Corsair: **WW was brilliant. I used to be the nose-scrunching "what in the world...Celda?" people but I soon saw my error. Vaati does fit, and I was hoping he'd show up in PH, but alas, it was some jellyfish thing. /

--


	2. The Ship's Captain

A.N.: So I got a new computer, which kills because I used to have Windows and now I have a Mac. It's a pain in the butt to relearn all the buttons and stuff...so the going's slow here. I'll try to keep these coming.

**Chapter 2: The Ship's Captain**

A few flicks with the Wind Waker and both Link and Vaati were dry and ready to meet the owners of the pirate ship. Vaati led the way and stormed towards the ship, going so far as to change the wind's direction to blow from behind him so the pirates would have trouble keeping their eyes open. He claimed it had the effect of making him look more intimidating. Link looked skyward and said nothing. The boy in green didn't bother pointing out that their short stature was a severe handicap in appearing scary.

The mage hopped onto the ship while Link watched from the top of the cliff. Vaati gave two brisk knocks on the cabin door. "Open up, we have a few questions."

The door slammed open revealing a bulky pirate with a weatherworn dark green shirt. His nose was sunburned a raw red, and though his mouth appeared fixed in a perpetual frown, Vaati could see the man was panic-stricken. "We're busy now, yeah? Come back another time if you want us to mug your stuff."

Vaati stuck out his foot and kept the man from closing the door. "Hold there. I have a question, and depending on your answer, I'll ask you for your ship. I won't let you refuse."

The pirate was now genuinely upset. "Now look here, I don't appreciate your attitude. If you don't leave now, brat, I'll chuck you off this ship."

"Tsk, you shouldn't have called me that." Vaati twirled the Wind Waker and sent a powerful blast of wind towards the pirate, knocking him backwards. "Here's the question. Where are we?"

The pirate remained speechless for several seconds until Vaati's cold glare made him quickly find his voice. "Er, this is Windfall Island," the man stopped as Vaati held up his hand.

"The name doesn't really matter. How far are we from Hyrule?"

The pirate became cautious at the mention of Hyrule, and stated carefully, "Hyrule doesn't exist anymore, yeah? That's in the old kiddie stories." He suddenly gasped as he noticed the Wind Waker in Vaati's hand. The pirate fell back and pointed a shaking finger at the baton. "That…that…that…Kid! That's th –"

Vaati interrupted him with another gale from the Wind Waker. "Show some respect, fool. Never call me that again." The mage looked down his nose at the still stuttering pirate. "Well, since you do not know where Hyrule is, I'll be taking this ship from you. Oh, and some of your crew. I'll need men to run this ship." He signaled to Link to come over, and took a quick glance at the gathering group of pirates who had come to see what the commotion was about. "I'll also like a word with your captain."

"Ki…I mean, Sir! That's Link's wind changing baton! Where's Link? We need his help to find Miss Tetra!" The pirate on the floor interjected. He noticed Link behind Vaati and suddenly jumped onto his feet. "Link! What happened to you? You disappeared into thin air with Miss Tetra! Is Miss Tetra with you? We're all worried for the captain, yeah?"

Vaati turned to Link who was shaking his head, and then addressed the pirate. "So you know Link? I'm afraid he doesn't remember a thing. Give us the ship, then we'll listen."

The pirate caught Vaati by surprise when he began to bawl. "Please, please! Help us find Miss Tetra!" The mage sniffed in disgust as he shifted his attention away from the crying, hysterical pirate.

Vaati held up the Wind Waker, warning the other startled pirates away. "Stay there. I need to talk privately with Link."

XXXXXXXX

Link leaned against the mast and eyed the gloating mage. "What did you do over there? You had a grown man crying," he said with disapproval.

"Only doing what I do best," replied Vaati. "And they apparently don't have a captain anymore since this 'Tetra' is gone. We've got ourselves a ship, boy."

Link sighed. "Why do you always have to use intimidation to get anything?"

"Because it works, fool." Vaati abruptly turned serious. "I'm curious about one thing the pirate said, though. He mentioned you disappeared at the same time as Tetra. You probably disappeared because of the replacement process that occurs whenever we move to a different time period. I don't know why the same fate would befall Tetra…unless…" he glanced sharply to Link's hand that had the Triforce. Link followed his gaze and understanding dawned on him.

"No…that means Tetra is Zelda, and these pirates know something…Oof!"

Link was suddenly interrupted by a short buck-toothed pirate that had run up and given him a tight hug. "Link! My swabbie! I thought you'd died!" The pirate looked him up and down. "Gonzo told me you don't remember anything, but that's all right. You were the best swabbie I've ever had! Um…the only swabbie I've ever had," he added aside, "but still the best! I'm Niko. Don't forget this time, ok? Miss Zelda wouldn't be too happy you'd forgotten everything, but I'm a nice pirate so I won't get mad if you slip up now and then." Niko walked around Link a few times before coming to a stop in front of Vaati with his hands on his side. "Who are you? Link, is this your swabbie? Does that mean I have two swabbies now?" Niko's eyes were hopeful.

Vaati gave Niko a nasty smile. "Hmph. I happen to be in a good mood right now so I'll spare you, shrimp. Next time, you'll address me as _Captain_. You also mentioned the name Zelda. How do you come to know her?"

Link made a face. "Captain?"

Niko had a similar reaction. "Whaaaaaat? Captain? But Miss Zelda was –"

"NIKO! You know Miss Tetra hates being called that!" The red-nosed pirate who had been crying, Gonzo, came running up to them. His eyes were still a bit puffy from his previous outburst. "And who are you to take Miss Tetra's title?" he added.

Vaati whirled around and snarled, causing Link and the two pirates to hurry a few paces away from him. "I claim possession of this ship. Anyone who opposes will answer me!" He stomped over to Gonzo who was watching Vaati's Wind Waker uneasily. "You! Get all the crew together. I need explanations! Especially about Zelda!"

Gonzo held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, calm down…Captain. I'll bring everyone up here now, yeah?" He ran away to the cabin at a speed that was pretty fast for someone his size. Vaati followed the retreating pirate slowly back to the cabin, and Niko looked after the menacing figure in amazement.

"Wow, Link. I can't imagine what life must've been like with Mr. Temperamental."

"I don't even know how I'm still standing at all," Link said, as he shook his head. "He was a bit better before I gave him the Wind Waker. Now he thinks he's unstoppable."

Niko's jaw dropped. "You _gave_ it to him?"

Link brushed some loose strands of hair away from his face. "Actually, it was more like he took it from me." He waved a hand over to the small pirate. "Come on, before Vaati blows us up for being late."

XXXXXXXXX

There were only six pirates in all: three tall ones and three short ones. Besides Gonzo and Niko were Senza, a muscular bearded pirate who managed the catapult, Nudge, a pirate who had helped Miss Tetra in decision making, Mako, a pirate who never let go of his book and had the habit of holding his cracked glasses with his right hand, and Zuko, the ship's watchman who rarely spoke more than three words in a row. They listened to Link's story of chasing Ganondorf and the flooding of Hyrule with interest.

"So Ganny's come back?" Niko asked after Link was finished. Link nodded affirmative.

Mako tweaked his glasses, "That kind of explains the return of the bird, then."

Vaati narrowed his eyes. "What bird?"

"A great big bird terrorized the sea just a while ago. Turned out it was Ganondorf's, yup. I believe the people called it the Helmaroc King…Link defeated it…but it's returned somehow." Mako tilted his head towards the other pirates. "It reappeared at the same time Miss Tetra and Link vanished…right, brothers?"

Gonzo waved his hands in the air, "Yeah! It just poofed into existence right above our ship when we found out Miss Tetra and Link had gone. It was crazy! I heard this loud screech and I looked up and I see this enormous bird flying away. Scared me, sure did."

Link and Vaati exchanged glances. Vaati grumbled under his breath, "So future Ganon even took away _my_ pet. Link…?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? The freaking large bird at the Tower of Flames? That one was a pain in the ass to beat Vaati. Thanks a lot."

Vaati huffed, and then addressed the crew. "All right everyone. We're going to hunt down the Helmaroc King. It might give us some insight on the whereabouts of Ganondorf and the princess." He looked from one pirate to the next as the room fell in silence.

Senza began to laugh, and everyone turned to look at him. "Vaati, was it? You really think we'll follow your orders?"

Gonzo and Niko tried to shush him. "Stop it Senza, he's really scary when he's angry," Niko whispered in his ear. Gonzo kept throwing apologetic glances towards the mage who had stood up with his hands down flat on the table they were sitting at.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm sure Senza and the rest of the boys will see sense soon."

Vaati continued to glare. Gonzo gulped.

"Or, um, Captain, can I say a thought that just came to mind? I'm just a lowly swabbie and my ideas will never be as good as yours, but how about we all go out to town tonight to get something to eat? A last meal before we go out and face the rough seas. Get to know each other at the bar, yeah? There's nothing like a round of drinks that'll get people together tight like." Gonzo nervously watched Vaati's unreadable face.

Seconds ticked by while the six pirates waited for Vaati's answer. Finally, Vaati moved away to the door. "Do what you want. I could care less." The pirates cheered.

"All right! Link, you're doing gate duty because you're my swabbie." Niko said as he joined the celebrating pirates.

"What? Why can't I go?"

"Because you're my swabbie!"

"Wait a minute, Niko. You have to stay here with Link," Gonzo said as he pushed the little pirate towards Link. "You're underage to go to the bar."

Niko was shocked. "But…but I've always wanted to go."

"We can only take ya if you're old enough. You're not, yeah? Stay put with Link. He's underage too."

Niko pouted and went over to Link to discuss how unfair the pirate hierarchy was.

Suddenly, Vaati halted in his tracks as he realized something. He would have to choose between staying on the ship doing guard duty with Niko and Link or going to the bar with the pirates. Ha, that wasn't difficult. "Crew, I'm going to the bar."

The cheering stopped.

Vaati gave a malicious grin. "Surely the Captain could enjoy a few drinks? And of course the crew will take care of expenses." The mage turned on his heel and laughed as he went out the door. Link put a hand on Niko's shoulder.

"See? Gate duty isn't that bad."

Niko nodded wordlessly.

OXXXXXXXXXXO

**H-bomber: **Maybe just a tad much (sweatdrop). Glad you like it :D

**Reily96: **Well, you've all been pretty nice about this story with criticism where needed (thanks!) :). I haven't been on here long enough to experience the flames of wrath...eep.  
Oooh, let me know if you do them! I can do Vaati, but when it comes to Link I'm miserable. I doodled the slingshot scene and then gave up when I got to Link :P.

**xX-Dea-Of-Letum-Xx: **I'll try really really hard to keep this up. Thanks for the support!

--


	3. Talk

A.N.: So...tired. Anyway, I kinda changed my writing style from my earlier ones back in Chap 1 of the first part of BC.

**Chapter 3: Talk**

The rest of the pirates and Vaati had left Link and Niko on the ship while they went to look for the nearest bar. Though the pirates had been disappointed their forever angry captain was going to go with them, they didn't appear to mind his presence so much once they were walking towards town. Niko explained to Link that Miss Tetra had highly disapproved of drinking because her crew had once come back to the ship so drunk they couldn't stand up the next morning; Link assumed the pirates were tolerating their new captain because he was going to let them enjoy a night full of alcohol and hazy heads.

Link followed Niko around the ship as the little pirate showed him around the place. The sleeping quarters bothered Link the most, as he couldn't imagine himself sleeping in a room that was constantly swaying. The bunks were wooden planks crudely attached to the ship walls so the pirates could sleep on them. He could see that the pirates had made some attempt to make themselves comfortable by piling on several cushions on top of each other. Niko saw Link's face and laughed.

"What, you don't like it? Don't complain to the other guys. They'll probably leave you to sleep outside." Niko pointed to an empty bunk next to the one with the least amount of cushions. "You can take the one next to mine." He scurried over to some of the thickest beds and pulled out a bed sheet while looking guiltily from side to side. "Here, take this. I don't think Gonzo will notice he lost one. Just don't tell anyone, OK? I don't wanna get busted."

Link took the sheet. "Wow, thanks Niko."

Niko stuck out his chest. "I'm only taking care of my swabbie. That's my job as your superior. You're on the bottom rung now, and who knows what horrible jobs you'll suffer without me around." He took another glance at the sheet he had given Link as though expecting it to rat him out. "Link, don't tell anyone. I'm serious! I don't want to have to go through another laundry day."

"What's so bad about laundry day?" Link asked, as he attempted to make his bed.

"Gonzo's underwear." The buck-toothed pirate shuddered at the thought. He shook his head to get rid of the bad memories and quickly smiled childishly at Link. "So, my old swabbie, what do you say to taking the pirate's test again?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaati held his drink and sat glumly while the rest of the pirates exploded in drunken laughter at nothing in particular. He didn't enjoy alcohol too much because he didn't want anyone to catch him drunk. The mage took a modest swig before going back to looking bored, but then suddenly started when something hit his shoulder. Vaati glared irritably at a finger that was poking him. It was Gonzo.

"Hey Captain! You should enjoy yourself, yeah? You won't get another night like this once we're on the watery place." Gonzo's face was a warm red and he smiled happily. Vaati leaned back as the pirate's swinging arms caused some beer to splash out of his mug. "Come on, Captain! We gave you a slapping new ship! Celebrate!" Vaati growled and pushed the man away.

"Don't bother Gonzo, little purple man probably can't handle the drinks," Senza said in a slow drawl and burst into happy laughter. Mako laughed with him even though he wasn't sure what he should be happy about.

Vaati slammed his mug down, causing the pirates to stare at him in surprise. The five drunks watched him curiously with merry smiles as Vaati's lips twitched upwards into a dangerous one. "All right, fools. Get your rupees ready, I'm in for several rounds."

XXXXXXXXXX

Niko led Link to the bottom storage compartment of the ship where a series of lanterns hung from the ceiling between large wooden crates. Niko climbed down a ladder that led down to the floor with the boxes, moved across the room, and climbed up the ladder on the opposite side to stand on a platform across from Link.

"Since you're a little doozy in the head, I've made the test easy for you. That's not to say that you won't get a little challenge, little swabbie!" Niko called over, his voice full of authority. He pointed to the lanterns and then to the crates. "This should be straight forward. You're going to have to jump on that crate over there, and then catch the swinging lantern. Don't miss, or your legs will be hurting from the fall." Niko crossed his arms. "Let's see if you can still do this stuff, swabbie!"

Link stretched, warmed up a bit, and hopped onto the first of the crates. He carefully timed his next jump to catch a hold onto the swaying chain of the lantern and swung himself a few times to get the chain move closer to the next lantern. Link repeated this until he landed in front of Niko with a satisfied grin. "That was easy."

Niko snorted. "It was supposed to be, underling." He brightened, "But you're incredible, Link! Even though you've got your memories wiped you can still do this in a flash!" The little pirate brought himself to full height, "Niko is proud of you, swabbie! Just a bit more time and you might even be my equal!"

Link tilted his head. "Um…ok."

Niko put a hand to his chin, and spoke to himself, "I don't really have any rewards to give him this time…Hmmm. But that was custom, there has to be something." He suddenly popped his right fist into his left hand. "I got it! Hey, swabbie, follow me! The great and generous Niko will take you to the ship's forbidden area!"

Link sensed that Niko was more excited about going than Link. "The forbidden area?"

"That's right! Be real careful-like and make sure the others haven't returned yet. Nudge guards it, but now he's gone." Niko shook Link by the shoulders. "Don't tell anybody? OK? OK?! We'll be on the plank if they find out. I'm serious!"

Link nodded quickly. "Promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

The bartender pursed her lips tightly as her customer asked for another drink. His five other friends were watching with interest as they guzzled down their own drinks and chattered in drunken bliss. She sighed and brushed back her hair in a tight bun as she counted over a dozen empty mugs.

"Hurry up woman, I don't have all night," he said as he pushed back his hat that had fallen over his eyes.

She had given up on trying to reason with the purple clad customer after he had gone into a furious rage when she hinted that perhaps he had had enough to drink. It had taken his two tall, muscular friends to hold him down and quiet him. The bartender handed him another mug without saying a word. She only cared if they paid, and besides, a nice hangover tomorrow will give them more advice than what she could ever hope to get through their thick heads.

Vaati nodded in approval and his unstable hands went for the mug. He missed a few times before he succeeded.

Senza swirled his finger around as he tried to point at the mage. "Wow, purple, purple, captain. I'm sorry about saying you couldn't, you know, handle drinks." The pirate slurred. "I was just talking chatting with glasses here about, you know, how you can't go wrong with a good drinker." He slapped his hands down on Mako who had his face knocked into his beer.

Mako looked up angrily and pushed Senzo back who knocked down Zuko who had been contemplating his drink. "My glasses! Look what you've done to them, you mushy-brained moblin!"

Mako made to attack Senzo but was punched by an annoyed Zuko. Gonzo and Nudge went over to the fighting trio in an attempt to calm them down. "Hey there, let's all be friends." Gonzo stuttered as he tried to find words. Someone sent a hefty kick at Gonzo who then joined the fray. Nudge joined for the sake of it.

There was a full-fledged fight going on by the bar counter, and the other people who had come to the bar quickly left the building as knives began to fly. One drunk stayed by the door for a while to watch the commotion with interest, but left when the fight came too close to him. Vaati clenched his fist and threw his glass across the room after emptying its contents. "Shut the hell up!" he screamed and took out his Wind Waker.

Meanwhile, the bartender crouched behind the bar counter and took out a pocketknife. She blocked a piece of furniture from falling on her head with a tray and waited for the fight to wear itself out. It was just another rough night at the bar; she was used to these things.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Link walked into the so-called "forbidden room." Niko was nervous, and he kept glancing back at the door that led outside, expecting the pirates to come back anytime. There was a large ocean chart spread out on the mahogany table in the middle of the room, and a rather feminine bed was pushed to the corner. Link made his way around to a pictograph that was propped on top of a dresser.

"So, is this Zelda's room?"

"Yeah! Nobody's allowed in Miss Tetra's room," Niko said as he looked around. "I thought Miss Tetra might have kept hidden treasure here." He crawled under the bed.

Link took a closer look at the pictograph. The six pirates were there, and in the middle stood a rather boyish girl who was heavily tanned from life on the seas. The resemblance to the princess was there, though. The Zelda in this era was almost identical to the princess in his era. Sadness washed over him as he thought about his childhood friend who was trapped beneath the ocean or worse, with Ganondorf. "Zelda," he murmured.

Niko came back out from under the bed coughing dust. "Nothing's down here. I guess Miss Tetra just wanted a bunch of privacy." He noticed Link had not put down the pictograph. "Hey swabbie? Is something wrong?" The pirate sounded worried.

Link gave him an unconvincing smile. "I think I'm fine. It's just that…I don't remember anything here except Zelda. But even then, I don't feel this Zelda is the person I knew, and," he sighed, "it's like I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here!" Niko exclaimed with arms wide to his sides. "Don't worry about that, swabbie! You used to be Miss Tetra's favorite. You went _everywhere_ together, swabbie. But…" Link looked up at the pirate's hesitation, "it's still fishy you remembered Miss Tetra but nothing else."

Link took a deep breath and put the pictograph back on the dresser. He hung his head. "Niko, there's something I want to tell you…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The pirates were laughing again as though their previous fight had never occurred, and the bartender had let them stay after Nudge paid her several hundred rupees to compensate for the damage and the drinks. Gonzo and Vaati were talking amiably with flushed faces; they were currently on the subject of hobbies.

"You want to know about my hobbies? I'll tell you about my hobbies!" Vaati said loudly as he threw his mug into the air. "You won't believe what my hobbies are," Vaati said conspiratorially, and four pirates leaned forward with interest. Zuko had fallen asleep on the counter.

"Wh, wh, what do you, d, d, do?" Gonzo asked unsteadily.

Vaati grinned. "I plot to take over Hyrule."

Mako interrupted swiftly. "Hyrule is underwater though. Link told us." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Are you, are you calling Link a liar?"

The mage took another swig and slammed his mug against the counter. "I hate Link. Link always ruins my plans to take over Hyrule. He's probably a liar too."

Gonzo jumped up and fell back down on his seat when his legs couldn't support him. "Link! He ruins m, m, my plans too! If he didn't, didn't, didn't show his face I would've married Miss Tetra, yeah?"

Vaati growled. "Link, his life must be ended."

Gonzo began to cry. "We're on the same…what do you call it…boat, Captain! We both hold a grudge on Link. But he's a nice boy, yeah? I can't do anything, yeah? He's my friend!"

Vaati hit his hands against the wooden counter top. "That's it! That's the trouble! He's my frie…I mean," the mage restarted as he noticed something wrong with the sentence, "He's too nice!" He was still conscious enough to glare at the other pirates. "What are you looking at? Get back to your drinks!"

The pirates complied happily. Vaati quickly rejoined the drunks after another round of beer.

XXXXXXXXX

Link and Niko made themselves comfortable as they sat atop a barrel. Link found words spilling out of his mouth as he told Niko everything that had occurred without any omissions. He was tired of keeping the situation a secret.

Niko turned out to be a good listener; only interrupting the story with gasps and laughs all in the right moments. Link recounted how he had fought with Vaati, only to find the real villain who had sent Hyrule into darkness had been Ganon. He talked about the complications with Opal and how she had released Vaati from his prison, only to be possessed by Ganondorf who had managed to break the seal on the Four Sword. He mentioned the time travel with Vaati and the bizarre reactions of the people in a different Hyrule. Link talked about the problem of getting Vaati weapons, at which point Niko chuckled, and about the tests they had to pass for the Master Sword to regain its power. He even explained how he had saved the mage from death when he had every reason to not help him. By the time Link got to the part where they had time traveled again to a flooded Hyrule, Niko looked like he had trouble breathing.

"So you're from the past?" Niko gasped in wonder after Link had finished his story.

Link nodded. "That's about it. I won't be offended if you don't believe me."

"No, no, swabbie! I'll believe you! That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Niko rocked back and forth as he tried to imagine the past, "So Hyrule had more land than Windfall Island?" he breathed.

"Probably. I've never seen the ocean before until I came here."

The pirate scrunched his forehead. "That must've blown. I can't imagine life without this!" He waved his hand in the general direction of the ocean.

Link became silent.

"Oh. I guess you don't like it here much?" Niko asked.

Link shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…I want to go back home. I want to see everyone I've known all my life is still ok." Link sighed, "I want to have a normal life for once, where I don't have to go run around and fight."

Niko didn't know what to say, so they sat in silence for a while, listening to the creaks and groans of the ship. Finally, Link looked up. "I guess I was being selfish." He turned to Niko. "Thanks for listening, Niko. I needed that."

Niko smiled, glad that Link was talking again. "No problem, swabbie! I'll always listen. Don't worry, after all this is done the mighty ones up above will just _have_ to grant you a break."

Link smiled back at the pirate's attempt to lighten the mood. Niko perked up as loud laughter sounded from outside the door.

"Ah, they're back. Let's see if they remember the password." He rubbed his hands together and hopped to the door grinning mischievously.

OXXXXXXXXO

**H-bomber: **Nice catch! I fixed it. Thanks!

**Reily96: **And he took away his spotlight in FSA. What a bully indeed. X) And thanks for the fav!

**Evil Riggs: **Message if and when you get here: I love your criticism! (is that weird?). Hopefully, I'm getting better.


	4. Hangover

**Chapter 4: Hangover**

"Hey Vaati, when are we leaving? We can't waste too much time," Link asked the mage the next morning. Vaati had his head over the ship's railings miserably, in no mood to talk. Link propped his arms against the bars and looked at the mage who was a bit green in the face. He tried a different line of conversation. "Captain? What are your orders for the crew?"

Vaati looked up and then held his head as the sudden movement reignited a headache. He forced himself to look at the horizon, but it didn't make him feel any better. "What do you call those white things that fly in the sky?" he finally mumbled.

Link was baffled. "You mean seagulls?"

Vaati put a declaratory finger skyward. "That's right. Go tell those gullseas that they should go fetch a sail."

"You're still drunk."

"I'm perfectly sober." The sorcerer's eyes were a bit bloodshot.

Link held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Link. Any fool would know you have ten fingers," Vaati snapped.

Link rested his head against his hand. "All right. How many glasses did you have last night?"

"I lost count after eleven."

"Figures," Link said to himself. He glanced at the line of pirates who also had their heads over the side of the ship, suffering from a hangover. Oh well, it looked like they weren't going to be leaving for a while. He sighed and went back to the cabin to find Niko as Vaati recommenced hanging over the side.

He found Niko chasing after a rat in the storage room. The rat scrambled between the crates and ran through a crack where Niko couldn't reach it. Niko cursed, and then noticed Link waiting for him to finish. "Ahoy there, swabbie! Are we leaving yet?"

Link sat down on top of a crate. "Probably not. Everyone's not feeling well. I really wanted to get going today." He tapped the side of the crate. "What was Vaati thinking? I thought he didn't want to waste time."

"So the evil Captain's out sick?" the little pirate mused.

"Yeah. He's out pretty bad."

"Hmmm," Niko appeared lost in thought. "That means no one's in charge, right?"

Link scratched his head. "I suppose you can say that."

"No one, right? Not even Zuko?"

"I think Zuko was in the crow's nest…but yeah. He was out too."

Niko smiled and nodded his head, satisfied. "Good, good. You said you wanted to get going today, swabbie?"

Link jumped up, excited as he understood what Niko was thinking. "Yeah! I'll bring the sails down."

Niko put a hand on Link's shoulder and cleared his throat, giving him a look of warning. "Eh eh EHEM. Today, swabbie, you'll call me Captain Niko! Now go and ready the sails!"

XXXXXXXX

After a bit of tugging on the ropes and some climbing, Link was able to lower the masts. Niko seemed ecstatic that he was at the highest rank for once, even though all of his crew was in a world of woe. The buck-toothed pirate brought over a box to stand on so he could see above the steering wheel. "All right, swabbie! Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," Link said honestly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Niko frowned. "I was mistaken to ask you and your lowly swabbie brain." Link rolled his eyes; he wondered whether a little bit of power caused people to be like Vaati.

"Where did you find the Helmaroc King last time?"

"Ah, in the Forsaken Fortress, of course. Captain Niko saw it with his own eyes once, swabbie!" Niko spread his arms wide to emphasize the impressive size of the fortress. "It was a crazy place, swabbie, steel walls and cannons surrounding the entire thing! And monsters were lurking everywhere! No one but Captain Niko and his crew ever saw it and returned alive."

"Ok. We're going there," Link pointed out.

Niko whirled around. "What?" Then his face fell. "Wait but um…maybe the bird isn't there this time."

"It's the only place we can think of right now. Let's go."

Niko gripped the steering wheel tightly, and then he smiled as he remembered something. "Actually, the place wasn't that bad. There were survivors other than us, swabbie, don't worry. And I heard the monsters were pretty dim."

"You just contradicted your previous story."

"Swabbie! Call me Captain, and I was just trying to make the story exciting. Sheesh." Niko held his head high, causing Link to sigh and shake his head. The new captain pointed to the horizon. "Anchors aweigh!!"

Nothing happened. Niko looked around for someone to pull up the anchor. Seeing everyone else was out, he turned to Link again. "Didn't you hear me? I said anchors aweigh!"

"Yes Vaati," Link said grudgingly as he went over to pull up the anchor. Even with the anchor up, the ship was unresponsive. The only change was a slight shift to the side.

"What's the matter swabbie? We're not moving anywhere!" Niko called over. A breeze blew in his face.

Link licked his thumb and raised it above his head. Then he looked up at the sails that were bent in the wrong direction. "Uh…Niko? I think we're going to have to wait for the wind to change." Niko watched the sail bend inwards towards Windfall Island, and then shot an uncertain glance at the groaning sorcerer. Link followed his gaze. "Or we can wake him up. Watch out Niko, he won't be happy."

XXXXXXXX

Link cautiously approached Vaati who had barely moved from the last time he had left him. "Vaati? Are you sober yet?"

He heard a muffled voice from over the side of the ship. "I wasn't drunk to begin with…fool."

"Very true," Link agreed, stifling a laugh, "how are you feeling?"

Vaati heaved himself up and glared at Link. "Oh, I'm feeling just peachy right now, can't you tell?" he said sarcastically.

Link picked his next words carefully so he would get as much cooperation as possible. "Captain? Niko and I are taking care of the ship under your orders, but the wind is blowing in the wrong direction. Can you use the Wind Waker to change it?"

The sorcerer grunted something and flipped the baton a couple of times, causing the wind to gently persuade the ship to start moving out to sea. "Now just go leave me alone." Vaati flopped back to his original position like a soggy towel.

"To the Forsaken Fortress! Swabbies, get me a map!" Niko's squeaky high voice rang from behind the wheel. Vaati hissed.

"Link, shut that fool up before I go there myself and make sure he never speaks again."

Link hurried over to Niko who was barking orders to the rest of the crew, enjoying every minute of being the captain. "Niko! Don't push it, everyone's going to be upset with you later." he poked a thumb towards Vaati who was slowly tottering to his feet.

"Don't worry, my swabbie! Captain Niko knows what he's doing," the pirate laughed, drunk on his new power. Gonzo walked unsteadily towards Niko, holding his head.

"Hey Niko. Can you quiet down for a sec? You go play captain with Link in the cabins, yeah?"

"Get me a map, swabbie!"

Gonzo gave a sharp whack on the back of Niko's head. "Niko, you're not the captain. You're the skivvy. But I'll get you a chart if you'll just stay quiet, yeah?"

Niko rubbed his head and muttered a reluctant, "ok Gonzo." Once Gonzo was gone, he turned to Link. "Link! I promote you to be my first mate! The other subordinates don't know respect." Link saw a purple hat approaching from behind and made urgent shushing motions at Niko. The little pirate froze when he heard raspy, angry, breathing behind him.

Vaati yanked the frightened boy towards him. "So, having fun? Yes? Let me tell you that I'm _not_ having fun right now and your squeaking is only making it worse."

"Sorry sir," Niko shook. Link's story about how the mage had once been one of the most powerful villains Hyrule had ever seen didn't help console him.

"Hmph." Vaati didn't loosen his grip on the pirate's collar as he took a moment to put his fingers against the bridge of his nose to stop the ringing in his head. The mage stuck out an impatient hand towards Gonzo who had returned wearily with an ocean chart. "Map."

Gonzo looked from the stricken Niko to the mage who had the pirate in an iron grip. "Niko, you're always getting yourself in trouble," Gonzo said with a hint of pity. He passed the map to Vaati.

Link couldn't help butting in as he watched Vaati looking at the map. "You're not planning to steer this thing, are you? You're still tipsy."

"I wasn't drunk," Vaati said flatly, but seemed to consider Link's comment. His gaze moved to Gonzo who had hurried away to the side of the ship and was retching, and then scanned the other pirates who were all in a similar state. He finally let Niko go, exasperated. "All right you. You're steering today."

Niko snapped to attention, "Yes sir, Captain! I'll take us safely to the Forsaken Fortress!" He was still shaken in Vaati's presence, but his eyes gleamed in excitement. He was going to steer! Something he'd always wanted to do.

Vaati flung the map towards the pirate and made his way back towards the side of the ship like the rest of the crew. He reminded himself that he was never, ever going to drink again.

OXXXXXXXXXO

**H-bomber:** Thanks!

**Reily96: **Haha! And no, he doesn't want to admit it. :P


	5. Caught and Disarmed

A.N.: Don't hurt me if I get creative with the fortress layout! I've almost completely forgotten what each room was like...TP was easier because it was more recent...

**Chapter 5: Caught and Disarmed**

It was the second day of sailing since they had left port, and Senza predicted that they were probably going to arrive at the Forsaken Fortress by nightfall because the wind was blowing in their favor. Niko had been kicked back to scrubbing the decks after he had nearly crashed the ship into a coral reef.

Niko was busy, and none of the pirates were willing to talk, so Link decided to go chat with Vaati who was sitting at the bow to pass the time. "Hey, ready to go charge the fortress tonight?"

Vaati was staring intently out towards the horizon. He didn't say anything.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look really ill…do you still have a hangover?"

The mage glared, and then went back to looking at the horizon. "…It's the damned swaying."

"You're seasick?" Link snickered.

"What is your problem?! Why can't you just leave me alone? You're more sadistic than I am, but they still call you a hero. I don't get it," the mage muttered, but he still kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Why am I sadistic?" the boy asked, amused.

"Your very existence annoys the hell out of me! I thought I could keep away from you as much as I was physically able to, but you choose to drive me crazy by following me!" Vaati finally whirled around to face Link. "And I tell you I want to beat you to a bloody pulp but that doesn't keep you away. If anything, you bother me even more like some twisted demon or a brainless, masochistic one."

"Do you want some water? I have some left over from the previous era we were in. Ordon springs."

"You're doing it again! Stop it!"

Link stopped, confused. "Doing what?"

"By the goddesses, fool, I don't understand why my henchmen couldn't kill you before. You're so freaking _nice_."

"……Should I be saying thank you?"

"NO!!" Vaati forgot about his seasickness. The conversation with Link was hurting his head more.

Link laughed, "You don't have to make up for your loss of magic by being a furious terror all the time."

"Do you think this is _funny_?"

"A little," Link admitted, grinning. "But don't worry, I'll be serious when we fight at the end."

"You're mocking me."

"No, I'm serious."

"You are, you stupid boy."

"Nuh uh."

"THAT'S IT. I'm going to make you help Niko do the laundry."

Link ran off laughing. Niko, who had heard his name and the word 'laundry' in the same sentence, caught up to Link. The boy in green slowed as the pirate hurried over.

"Swabbie! What did you do to get the Captain so angry?"

"The usual. It passes the time," Link gasped as he caught his breath.

Niko looked up at him in awe. "Swabbie, you're either really brave or really, really stupid."

"Haha, it's probably both. I think I'm messed up." Link's mouth was still curled up in a smile.

The pirate peeked over at the mage who had resumed looking at the horizon to help his seasickness and Link-sickness. "Is it true the captain used to be an enormous black eye with wings?"

"Yeah."

Niko shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know why you travel with a monster like that, swabbie."

Link became thoughtful. "You know, when this whole mess began…someone…showed me how we might have misunderstood some monsters."

"Like _that_?" Niko scrunched his nose in disbelief as he pointed a finger at the captain. He was still bitter about Vaati making him scrub the entire ship by himself as punishment for almost sinking it.

Link let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, like that." Niko shrugged and went back to scrubbing. The Hero of Time watched a flock of seagulls following the ship above them. He didn't bother telling Niko the reason why he had changed his mind about the mage; didn't bother telling him what he had overheard the sorcerer say at the Temple of Time when he had become delusional from weakness and loss of blood.

Link knew it would crush Vaati's pride. A friend wouldn't do that.

XXXXXXXX

Just as Senzo had predicted, they arrived at the Forsaken Fortress after dark. Spotlights scanned the surrounding waters so they couldn't get too close without getting caught, but the darkness helped obscure them as much as possible.

Thick steel walls surrounded the inner structure, with the exception of one section where someone had blown it to bits on a previous adventure. More searchlights guarded this section than any other to reduce the chance of intruders appearing, and turning cannons scanned the waters.

Mako adjusted his glasses to get a better look. "Strange…the searchlights had gone after Ganondorf disappeared the last time."

Vaati snapped his fingers at Link. "Give me the telescope. I want to see something." He took the object from Link and put it up to his eye that wasn't covered by his hair. "The bird's at the top. We came to the right place." The mage turned to the pirates who were watching the fortress nervously. "You stay here and wait until I return with Link."

"How are we going to get past the security?" Link asked.

"Well, we can always use the catapult," Senzo said as he waved a hand over to the ship's contraption. "It's a little risky, though. You lost your sword the last time you used it and you didn't come back to the ship for weeks."

"Oh. Wait, I came here before? And survived? Can't be too bad, then."

Vaati whipped up a wind with the Wind Waker. "I think I can control the cyclone this time. We'll get in using this. If this goes well I can fly us right to the top."

"What if they shoot at us?"

The mage arched his eyebrows. "Who would shoot a cyclone? That doesn't make sense."

The wind picked up speed and sent the two up into the air towards the Forsaken Fortress.

XXXXXXXXXX

The noise of cannons blared through the sky as Link and Vaati hugged the fortress moat's wall quietly. They ducked underwater as a searchlight passed over them, and they quickly swam away to somewhere safer.

"Who in Din's name would shoot a cyclone?" muttered Vaati. "It's a waste of ammunition."

They had been forced to land in the water just on the other side of the steel perimeter when the canons had begun to open fire.

"I warned you," Link said as he tried to gain distance from the place they had landed in. Moblin sentries were starting to gather near their landing point.

Vaati wasn't a good swimmer, so their progress was slow. Their clothes had also soaked up so much water it was beginning to tire them out, and Link had to consider dropping his shield as it was becoming too heavy to continue. They were grateful when they finally arrived at a stone platform with stairs that led to the open court in the middle of the fortress. Vaati quickly dried both of them with the Wind Waker so they wouldn't leave any suspicious puddles.

"Vaati, quick. Under here," Link whispered as he hid himself under one of the barrels that were next to them. Vaati followed suit; in a place like this, it would be best to stay hidden for as long as possible so as not to attract dozens of monsters. As good as Link was at fighting, he wasn't sure the hero could handle that many foes at once by himself.

A moblin stalked over to where they had been with a lantern, found nothing glaringly out of place, and turned away to investigate elsewhere. Once they were out of earshot, Link knocked the side of his barrel to get Vaati's attention.

"Can you see out of your barrel? I have a hole in mine."

Link could just hear Vaati staring at him like he was an idiot. "Yes. Why?"

"Ok, follow me. Carefully."

Link began to walk up the steps still being covered by the barrel. He slowly followed the moblin that was at the top of the stairs. Vaati stood where he was, incredulous. "This is stupid."

The moblin pivoted around when he heard steps behind him and Link abruptly stopped. The firelight from the lantern cast shadows around the barrel that was suddenly at the top of the stairs instead of at the bottom; the moblin didn't seem to notice. Instead, the monster was spooked by disembodied steps and hurried away.

Vaati came up with a barrel next to Link who was sniggering inside. The mage sighed. "That might explain why my monsters could never seem to get rid of you."

"Yup. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Link laughed.

"Has it always been like this?"

"I'm still standing, right? You really need to keep tabs on your minions."

Vaati growled, "It appears so."

"And you should also do something about your overconfidence. That's always been your downfall, right?"

Vaati's barrel shifted slightly. "I see. I'll take your advice into account," he said icily.

They continued across the court, stopping whenever a searchlight swooped over them. The moblins had already lost interest in the cyclone incident and had gone indoors, so they didn't need to worry about hiding from them. Vaati became increasingly discouraged about the monsters with every pass of the searchlight that failed to notice anything queer about barrels magically moving on their own.

The searchlights didn't notice, but the two sneaks didn't escape the notice of a pack of miniblins, devilish imps that were armed with pitchforks. Vaati would've been relieved to know that not all the monsters were as dimwitted as the moblins had been if he had realized they were being followed.

The miniblins formed a semi-circle behind the two walking barrels and lowered their pitchforks. One of them hopped towards the main fortress door to fetch some moblin sentries.

A searchlight passed over the barrels again and the two stopped. "This is ridiculous," one of the barrels hissed as they miraculously escaped notice once more.

As soon as the barrel spoke, a moblin set both of them on fire. The miniblins scurried around to form a full circle of pitchforks to close off escape routes.

"What?" Link coughed as he batted flames from his tunic. Vaati had his arms over his eyes and nose to keep the stinging fumes away as he stumbled out of the burning barrel.

Two miniblins sprang onto the two intruders and knocked them out cold.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah, yes. _I_ should do something about my overconfidence, correct? Of course, _you_ don't have any problems with it," Vaati said sourly when Link regained consciousness.

Link looked around and saw that they had been thrown into a jail cell somewhere in the fortress. Three moblins were sitting around a wooden table on the other side of the bars, occupied with something.

The mage continued, voice grim. "That's right. _You _obviously don't have problems with overconfidence. You have so little problems with it that you'll be able to get us out without any help from weapons."

Link's eyes went wide in horror as he realized what the sorcerer was implying. He patted around his tunic for his inventory bag, and his face lost color when he didn't find it.

Vaati laughed bitterly, "It appears you have underestimated what the monsters were capable of. It heartens me to see that they were not as dull as I had feared." His mouth twitched into a dangerous smile as he watched the moblins going through Link's various weapons and the Wind Waker.

Link ran a lap around the tiny cell, trying to find a way out. There were none – no loose stones, secret passages, nothing. _This was not good._

OXXXXXXXO

A.N.: From now on, I'll let Vaati and Link take care of the reviewer's corner. I'm kinda tired, and they look bored. And ask them anything, I don't care; just no obscenities because the two purple and green kiddies can't handle it. I might get rid of this if they start killing each other...

**H-bomber: **Vaati - Lol? I wonder what that means...

Link - It means "laugh out loud."

Vaati - What a strange way of putting it. I found nothing funny about that squeaky little shrimp screaming on the ship.

**Reily96: **Vaati - That's what I get? That's what _I_ get?! I had to show those sons of bi-

Link - I think the reviewer has a point. And be nice, we're dealing with the regulars.

Vaati - ...

**Peka the Corsair: **Vaati - Why thank you. Look Link, I think I might be more popular than you. All these reviews and your name is mentioned zero times.

Link - It could be because you keep making a fool of yourself.

--


	6. Fugitives

A.N.: For those of you wondering what Opal looks like, check out my homepage; I'm a dA member now. It's not amazing, seeing I only had MacPaint to work with and didn't have a tablet...but oh well. I'm planning to do Vaati and Link next, and maybe some scenes. Maybe. Check it out if you're curious, but I warn you. It's MacPaint without a tablet, so don't expect much.

The descriptions for Opal are sparse in this story, so you might have imagined something different. Imagine what you want! This story is as much yours as it is mine. :D (But I own it. Please don't steal/use without permission.)

**Chapter 6: Fugitives**

After panicking for several minutes, Link noticed something hitting his leg every time he took a step. He looked down, and noticed it was the Master Sword. Vaati smirked.

"Ironic, isn't it? They left you with your most important weapon. It's probably because they couldn't touch it without hurting themselves, it being a holy sword."

Link twirled it. "This is the part where I use the only weapon that's conveniently left to escape from near impossible situations, right?" He stepped back, and then lunged as he swung it at one of the bars.

_Clankkkkk!_

The moblins momentarily looked up at Link who was shaking his hands from the impact, and then went back to examining the hero's inventory as they grunted in amusement.

The mage put his chin on his hands. "Overconfidence," he muttered, "it's made you incredibly stupid."

Link sheathed his sword and gripped the bars as he saw a boomerang go flying across the room. He glanced at the mage who appeared relaxed and unfazed. "Ok Vaati, you must have an idea to get us out if you don't even look worried."

Vaati yawned. "No, I don't. I've just accepted the fact that we can't do much except wait and see what happens."

"Ha ha, that was funny. Ok, so what's the idea?"

"I've already told you, I don't have one."

"Of course you do. Tell me."

Vaati's eyes were intense and furious as he stood up to face Link. "How can I make it any clearer? You've seen what the cell was like; no hidden escape routes. Unless you're strong enough to rip the iron bars apart we're not going to be able to escape."

One of the moblins picked up the Wind Waker and scrutinized it. The mage tensed. "You! Don't touch that. That's _mine_," he hissed.

The moblin grinned, waved it in front of Vaati, and began to pick his teeth with it. Vaati trembled in rage. He decided to vent his frustrations on Link.

"See that? Do you think I would let that fool do that if I had an idea of getting us out of here? NO."

Link stared at Vaati's white knuckles on the collar of his tunic. "Um…got it."

"Useless," the mage spat, and punched him in the mouth before letting him go. It hadn't hurt much, but Link fell to the floor stunned and shocked by the fact that Vaati had hit him. Vaati noticed Link's surprise and scowled in disgust. "What, so now the child is going to cry because a mean bully hit him?"

Link slumped to the floor. "So we're really just going to sit and wait…." His eyes turned to Vaati, searching for some sort of hope for getting out.

"I suppose I have to go pat your hand now and tell you everything will be all right," said the mage, his voice thick with sarcasm. Link looked down at the floor, letting the reality sink in. He wasn't used to 'waiting and seeing,' and he felt fidgety. Vaati snorted.

"At least there was one good thing about your barrel idea. Apparently, the monsters thought the idea was so ridiculous they didn't bother killing us or even tying us up. Indeed, such idiots like us do not require special attention."

The moblin with the Wind Waker continued to pick its teeth with it while watching the commotion the other two were making. They scuffled a bit over a bag of All Purpose Bait until one of them managed to get a hold of it. The other one sulked over to see the Power Bracelets in defeat.

Link tapped the side of his sword, biting his lip. "There has to be something…"

"If you want, I can cut you in little pieces so you'll fit through the bars."

The two moblins were now looking at the skull hammer in interest. Bait moblin grabbed it and shook it in the air; apparently telling Bracelet moblin it was his. Bracelet moblin gritted its teeth and lunged at Bait.

"Are you even thinking of a way to get out?"

"No. It's pointless."

Link suddenly stood up and made for Vaati. "Can you at least look like you're trying?!"

Vaati was about to answer when a sickening crack and the sound of iron snapping interrupted him. Heads turned towards Bracelet who had thrown Bait towards the jail, causing the bars to break. Bracelet was as surprised as everyone else with his strength; he hadn't understood the potential of the Power Bracelets when he had put them on. Bait lay dead from the impact.

Vaati grinned. "Good work. We'll be taking our leave."

Link dashed out of the prison and felled the remaining moblins who were too stunned to fight back. After the slaughter, Vaati picked up the Wind Waker and ran it through a torch until it was glowing red.

"I'm disinfecting it," he stated simply after seeing Link's questioning face.

Link shrugged and gathered the weapons and items that had scattered around. He unhooked his shield from the wall, and then took one last look around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Vaati's ears pricked up as he heard sounds of footsteps approaching.

"The entire fortress is going to be looking for us now…"

Link noticed them as well, and quickly took out a coil of sturdy rope with claws on the end: the grappling hook. He swung it around and tossed it to the bars running across the ceiling, climbed it, and urged the mage to follow. "Come on!"

Vaati's lips flattened into a straight line.

"Oh…you can't climb…." The footsteps were closer. Link took out his hookshot and gazed at the pointed end uncertainly. He couldn't aim and shoot it at the mage without stabbing him.

Vaati tapped his foot. "Hurry up and get me up there. Why are you always so slow?"

_Hmmm…tempting_. The footsteps were by the door. _Oh well, maybe later._

"Vaati! Catch the hookshot when I shoot it next to you, ok?" Link let the hookshot fly. Vaati caught it and was jerked up to the ceiling. They held their breath as eight moblins came barging into the room, attracted by the noise of breaking bars earlier. Link still had his hookshot on his arm with Vaati hanging precariously off the edge as they hadn't the time to properly climb up onto the wooden beams. Vaati didn't struggle to get away from Link even though he was inches away from him, so close he was able to feel the boy's breath on his face. He was too occupied with being as still as possible to avoid catching the attention of the monsters below.

After what seemed like hours, the moblins went out of the room and let the alarms scream through the fortress. Vaati climbed onto the beam and the two intruders sighed in relief. Link took a drink of water from his bottle and passed it to the mage who didn't complain about it this time.

"Ready?"

Vaati wiped his face with his sleeve and nodded, looking towards a small door across the beams. "Ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

The door led them outside in a narrow walkway. The fortress had sprung to life in chaotic disorder with sirens blaring and the searchlights moving much more vigorously than before. The Helmaroc King was no longer settled relaxed in its nest; it's head twisted and snapped from side to side as it scanned the fortress for the escapees, neck bent downwards in the position of a predator. Vaati signaled Link to run with his back ducked behind the walls to avoid the bird's gaze.

"We don't want it to catch us here. We'll get the Helmaroc on that tower where we'll have more room to maneuver."

They ran through the next door and they found themselves looking down on a room from above. Miniblins and moblins were running and shouting in turmoil as each monster tried to get itself together to find the fugitives. A line of moblins marched out of the room with lanterns and spears.

"Come on, we have to hurry before this place gets filled with monsters," Vaati whispered as he pointed to the next door across the fall. A lantern swung from the middle of the room.

Link nodded, jumped onto the lantern, and swung to the other side. Vaati wasn't athletically competent enough to repeat the technique, so they resorted to using the hookshot again. Unfortunately, the noise of Vaati scratching the ledge on his way across to the other side caused some miniblins to look up. They began to squeak and point upwards.

"Damn," Vaati growled as some monsters quickly ran out the door to cut them off from a different route. A pitchfork flew past him as a miniblin tried to skewer him. The mage scrambled up and grabbed Link's arm. "Link, we're running."

The next door led outside again, and this time, it appeared word had gotten around that they were going to appear through there. Almost all the searchlights were focused on the place they were standing, and a line of moblins were steadily making their way up a stairwell from the main court.

Link and Vaati ran as fast as they could up the narrow, twisted ramp that led in the direction they were planning to fight the Helmaroc King. There weren't many monsters on their way up, but the alarms reminded them there were way too many closing the distance behind them.

Link skidded to a halt as he came across a gap that was too wide to jump across. He noticed a thin ledge he could carefully slide across to make it to the other side. _Here goes, _he thought as he took a step onto the ledge.

"You fool! Watch out!" Vaati barked as he sent a gust towards wind blowing him across the ledge. An explosion rocked the tower they were on as a cannon blasted its way into the wall that Link had been standing against. They were now in line of cannon fire, and whoever was shooting was confident the fortress walls could handle a few explosions.

Vaati used the Wind Waker to blow himself across as another canon whistled past where he had been. He sent a cyclone swirling around him and Link. "I'm going to take us to the top." The mage hesitated as he heard the familiar screech of his old pet. "Dammit, Helmaroc," he hissed as he stopped the cyclone and yanked Link, to get him to run.

The monstrous bird grazed the ledge behind them and screeched again as it extended its talons. Vaati waved the Wind Waker and sent the bird careening off course. Link made it to the end of the ramp and wrenched open the doors leading inside the tower. "Vaati!"

The mage dashed in and they both slammed the door close. They heard something smash against the door, followed by angry screeching.

They gasped and tried to steady their breathing. Vaati couldn't remember the last time he had run so much. Link leaned against the door, equally exhausted. He froze when he heard a door swing open somewhere in the room they were in.

A blue mass of moblins came pouring out of the door on the far side of the chamber, and some of them fell down the chasm in the middle as they were pushed off the side of the wooden platform.

Vaati laughed bitterly. "They're good this time, aren't they?"

OXXXXXXXXO

**Diablo1123: **Link - Welcome! Careful...don't burn yourself out.

**H-bomber: **Link - (sigh) What faith the readers have in me. They don't seem to recognize my puzzle solving abilities.

Vaati - Link, face it. Everyone here knows I'm better than you.

Link - And you didn't even help trying to think of a way out this time...it's not fair.

**Reily96:** Vaati - Oh. A fan. Ok, I forgive.

Link - What? Just like that? And what's with the smile? ...Hey Vaati, I'm your fan too. Now stop being a jerk...Ow! (stupid mage)...Anyway. Nah, probably not a good idea, but it doesn't matter. He's probably forgotten by now. Vaati! Say something.

Vaati - I'm going to kill you, fool.

Link - See? He forgot.

**Peka the Corsair: **Vaati - But the playing is half the fun.

Link - Yeah! We _like_ it this way. We want me to go get all the heart containers so I don't die with the first hit. (shh shh, don't make him change his mind!)

Vaati - The monsters can improve though. Then I won't have to lift a finger to see Link dead.

Link - (changing subject) A dream? About this, huh? That must've been crazy, I wish I had cool dreams like that.

Vaati - You really need to know when to stay quiet.

--


	7. The Helmaroc King

A.N.: Sorry. If you came here looking for funny today, I don't think it's here. :(. BUT. I finished character portraits for Link and Vaati on my dA homepage. Check it out if you're curious.

**Chapter 7: The Helmaroc King**

The platform they were on was in a U shape, Link and Vaati on one side and the moblins on the other. There was a large door near the middle, and it was going to be a race to see if it was the escapees or the moblins to get there first. They all began to run at once.

"Vaati, can't you blow them away with the Wind Waker?" Link yelled as he ran. He could see that the moblins were going to reach them as soon as they got to the door.

"This is indoors! It only works outside!" the mage gasped. He ducked as some of the moblins began to throw spears.

Link unsheathed his sword as they neared the door and faced the moblin hoard. They slowed as Link stopped. "Get the door, I'll come soon." He took out a bomb and threw it in front of the moblins, causing them to back up hurriedly. A few spears bounced off Link's shield as a few of the monsters found an opportunity to throw them.

Vaati didn't wait as he sped up the steps to the door and heaved open the wooden bars that bolted it shut. He struggled against its weight but finally managed to free it. "Link, get over here."

Link sprang up the steps and flew past the open door as the bomb exploded. The two wrenched the door shut and bolted it from inside. They stood facing it for several minutes as sounds of determined ramming issued from the other side. The two were surprised when the ramming suddenly stopped.

"Did they give up?" Link asked.

Vaati had turned around and his red eyes were darting from side to side, taking in the surroundings. They were inside the tower they had planned to meet the Helmaroc King, and Vaati didn't like the strangeness of it. There was a pool of water at the bottom, and an unsteady, broken wooden walkway spiraled up along the walls all the way to the top. That was it. There was nothing else.

Link and Vaati's head snapped up as a metallic groaning pierced the air. The ceiling was opening, letting in the icy night wind.

"Link, start running. We can't let the bird catch us here," Vaati hissed as the water began to rise.

They began to run up the walkway as a distant screech rang from above. Vaati was leading with Link following closely behind.

Link was trying to focus on not falling off the edge into the rising water when something slammed behind him and sent splinters exploding everywhere. He nearly lost his footing when he chanced a look back and saw the Helmaroc King inside the tower. "Goddesses, the thing's inside!"

Vaati sneered, "Smart bird, isn't it? It was one of my favorites. Too bad Ganon has it now." He flicked the Wind Waker as he continued to run. A slight breeze caused the Helmaroc King to sink a little in the air, but it was able to recover quickly. The mage growled. "Link, I can't use the Wind Waker yet."

As soon as Vaati passed a pot along the walkway, it shattered and a bokoblin popped out, snarling and swinging a cutlass. Vaati lost his footing and fell down into the water below.

"Vaati!" Link gasped, looking over the edge. He abruptly looked up as a dark shadow hovered above him.

_Kreeeee!_

"Ah!" Link jumped out of the way as the Helmaroc King made another dive, sending the walkway flying down into the water below, the bokoblin with it. The bird flapped its wings and steadied itself until it hovered in the middle of the tower. It turned its attention away from Link momentarily to mark Vaati trying to swim back onto the walkway, an easier target.

"Vaati! Watch out!"

The mage frantically tried to reach the walkway as the Helmaroc King readied itself for a dive. He knew he wasn't going to be fast enough. _Crap. I hate my ex-pet._

He glanced back towards the bokoblin that was also swimming after him closely, determined to catch him. Then he looked up at the Helmaroc King. _I hope this works_, he thought as he took a deep breath and went underwater.

Vaati felt the water slam against him as the Helmaroc King crashed into the pool. Water erupted, and the behemoth flew off holding a struggling figure tightly in its claws, creating a shower with its wings.

Vaati spluttered and coughed as he came back up and reached the walkway. He caught up to Link who had a look of relief on his face. "Come on. It'll come back when it realizes it caught the bokoblin instead of me."

Link went first this time, making sure to smash any more suspicious pots. Some of them had monsters inside like the bokoblin pot that had caused Vaati to fall earlier. When they reached the top of the tower, they heard a furious screech signaling the return of the Helmaroc King. A bloody beak hinted the fate of the bokoblin it had captured by mistake.

"Vaati?! You wanted to fight it _here?_" Link yelped as he took a look around where they had arrived. The ceiling was closing again so they could now walk on the roof of the tower. The roof was more like a fight rink with spikes along the railings. One unlucky stumble and they would gain a couple gaping holes in their bodies.

"It kind of ended up like this, right? And no one told me about spikes!"

The Helmaroc King screeched again and rapidly flapped its wings to unleash a barrage of sharp feathers. Link blocked them with his shield, while Vaati whipped up a wind that caused them to hit the ground before his feet with a few _tinks_.

"All right, Helmaroc. I'm going to teach you what happens when you disobey." The mage sent a gust that pushed the bird sharply away from the tower. The startled bird retreated and flew around in a wide arc, trying to see what its foes were capable of.

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked.

"I'm going to ground it. You do remember how you got rid of it the last time, boy?"

Link took out the Skull Hammer. Vaati nodded, and then grinned.

"Don't miss."

The bird zoned in on Link and Vaati who were standing defiantly in the middle of the roof. It spread its wings and gave a mighty blow with its wings, sending a powerful wind to hit the two full force. Link fell down and slid across the stone, desperately clawing at the ground to stop himself from being skewered by the spikes that lined the walls. Link slowed as the wind changed, and he looked up at Vaati as he regained his breath.

The Hero of Time froze in surprise.

The mage was standing, calm, as though nothing had happened. The wind was savagely raging around him but he didn't need to fight against it as Link had done. If anything, he appeared relaxed as he brought up the Wind Waker and waved it sharply downwards, sending the Helmaroc King whirling down onto the roof. The Wind Waker was faintly glowing blue, and the binding curse's bright runes were spiraling around the mage's wrists and the baton.

"Would you hurry up?" Vaati's sharp voice caused Link to snap out of his stupefied expression.

He ran up to the bird that was struggling to escape from the wind that was holding it down and swung the Skull Hammer down onto its helm. It cracked and the helm crumbled away.

"Wait." Vaati stopped Link as the green clad boy brought up the Master Sword for the final blow.

The mage kneeled gently beside the Helmaroc's piercing yellow eyes and placed a hand on its head. He said a few words in a soft voice that Link couldn't hear, and the struggling bird gradually calmed until it lay completely still. Vaati stopped the wind holding it down and stepped back.

"Ok Link. Make it quick."

Link thought he could hear regret in the sorcerer's voice, and he noticed Vaati look away as he brought the sword onto the waiting monster's head.

It was only after the bird's final screech was silenced that Vaati slowly turned around to face Link. "Let's see what we get out of this, now," he said quietly as a part of the railings slid down to reveal a narrow path leading onwards to the fortress's final section.

OXXXXXXXXO

**H-bomber: **Link - Yes! I'm recognized! And wow, thanks. Top five fav? Vaati, we're awesome!

Vaati - Get away from me, fool!

**Reily96: **Vaati - They think we're entertaining.

Link - What's bad about that? We want to entertain.

Vaati - If I wanted to entertain I would've joined that Fyer in his Land of Fantastication!

Link - Sorry he's so grumpy. And gee thanks! Vaati, are you listening? I know best.

Vaat - Hmph.

**Diablo1123: **Vaati - Definitely. That moblin was picking his teeth with it. Disgusting.

**Yuudai Arai: **Vaati - Thank you, and welcome. Though I gag at the thought of being 'cute.'

Link - It's kinda funny if you think back on everything we've argued about, you know. And sorry, Vaati, but your fan popularity is mostly drawn because they think you're 'adorable.'

Vaati - What? I'm evil!

Link - I know. I don't get it either. Anyways. Alcove? What alcove? I checked everywhere and there was nothing!

fleets - Ah, guys, sorry to interrupt. There used to be an alcove, but I figured, 'why not make the monsters smarter and let them fix that gaping hole in the prison'? And they were more organized than before; this is what I wanted to happen in the LoZWW. I don't want to make it _too_ easy for you two or else it will become too predictable.

Vaati - One. I have no idea what you're talking about (LoZWW?). Two. HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING H-

fleets - That's enough. One more word out of you and I'm going to create an accident that will cause all your hair to fall out in the next chapter.

**Peka the Corsair: **Vaati - He's five.

Link - No I'm not! I'm eleven, you ancient old grandpa.

Vaati - He used to look eighteenish in the previous past, but now he looks like he's -

Link - eleven. I'm eleven. And Vaati's over a hundred and he's still shorter than me.

Vaati - Would you cut it out? That's old.

Link - Not as old as you.

--


	8. All for Nothing

A.N.: A scene from chapter 10 (cursed sorcerer) is up on my homepage. Thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8: All for Nothing**

It was just a bird. Just a dumb bird and he wasn't even sure if it was the same one he had had in the past. But he'd never felt so…devastated by a loss before.

Vaati clenched the Wind Waker, then relaxed, and then clenched it again as he thought about the dead Helmaroc King. It was true it had been one of his favorite ones: intelligent, obedient, and useful. He never had anything to complain about it except the time Link had beaten it and gained access to the Tower of Flames that had imprisoned one of the maidens he had kidnapped. That was the only time he had felt furious towards the bird.

Furious. That was it. He hadn't even felt remorse when he had first heard his Helmaroc had been defeated by Link. Vaati confused himself when he felt crestfallen this time.

_But, it was different tonight, _he thought_. _The Helmaroc King was one link with the past that had survived after all these years (except Link, ugh, that idiot needed to know when to disappear). It may have been a different bird, but when Vaati had put a hand on its rough, maroon feathers, it had listened to him.

_I told it to sleep. I told it to die for me, just like I had done in the past. _Ha, he never expected it to actually obey since it had gone under the control of Ganondorf. _But it had listened, and had waited to die. Waited to die...  
_

He would've let it live, but because it had a pact with the King of Darkness, taking it along would have been dangerous. _I had no choice._

Vaati shook his head. Ha, who was he kidding? _He_ was dangerous, but Link had let him live. If Link could do it, then why couldn't he?

"Vaati, are you all right?"

The mage looked up at Link whose features were creased with concern. _Silly boy. _

"Why wouldn't I be?" Vaati snapped. Link nodded, and stared straight ahead as he walked along the walkway. He stole some curious and worried glances towards the Wind Waker, but Vaati dismissed them as unimportant. If the brat had something to say, he would say it, annoyingly chatty as he was.

They made their way to the top of the walkway. There were no monsters here even though they could still hear the sirens wailing below.

"I'm sorry about your bird…" Link began.

"It wasn't mine."

There was silence again. Link fidgeted with the sleeve of his tunic as though he wanted to ask something, but he didn't say a word until they reached a burned dilapidated cabin whose charred frames were the only things remaining.

"What is this place?"

Blue eyes moved over the broken frames and turned to red ones in apprehension.

Vaati felt himself go cold. He had known that the Helmaroc King might have been a false lead. He had known that there was the possibility that the bird and the fortress full of monsters were the results of another one of Opal's control losses.

He had hoped so hard that the Helmaroc King would give them clues on where they needed to go next that he had believed defeating it would actually get them somewhere.

Overconfidence, eh? Yes, that was a problem.

"It was all for nothing, Link. All for nothing."

Link looked sharply towards Vaati who was chuckling harshly. "What do you mean?" He never heard a more bitter laugh than Vaati's.

"A false lead. We never had any reason to come here."

The mage laughed even more when he saw Link pale and stutter. "W-what?"

Vaati continued his near insane laughter, causing Link to wonder if the sorcerer had finally lost it. He hiccupped and tried to calm himself. Gasping for breath, the mage answered slowly, more to himself than to Link. "No reason. We're back on square one."

Link saw a smile creep onto the pallid face, and even though it appeared amused, the red eyes had lost their glow and had taken a look of torment. Link decided to leave him alone.

Vaati put a hand against the burned doorframe of the destroyed cabin: their reward for conquering the Helmaroc King. He took one final look towards where the great bird had died before he used the Wind Waker to send them back onto the pirate ship.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, they were headed back to Windfall Island to see if the locals had heard anything peculiar. It was the only sailor's port for miles and it was the most developed island; it was their best shot to gather information.

Link watched Vaati issuing orders at the crew who had gained a new respect for their captain after he had returned alive from the Forsaken Fortress. If the mage hadn't recovered from the loss of the bird, he didn't show it. Vaati had years of experience with underlings to know how to successfully lead.

And was Vaati good at it. Link was sure the mage didn't have a clue about how to run a ship but he somehow managed to fit in perfectly into the role of captain. Of course, no one dared question him; that might have had something to do with all the obedience.

Vaati had changed since their return from the Forsaken Fortress, surprising the boy. He hardly ever used threats to get his demands across, and his words were less shouty and more civil. Link couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. Before, the mage was all bark and no bite. Now, with the Wind Waker, Vaati didn't have to bark. He could just choose to bite the head off of whoever displeased him. The mage didn't have to be scary to prove he was powerful because he _knew_ he was powerful.

This scared Link more.

"Staring isn't polite. Do you have something you want to ask me, boy?"

Link woke up from his train of thought as he saw the mage standing in front of him, exuding confidence. Link frowned. He wasn't going to let Vaati's new arrogance get to him now.

"Why do you wear purple?"

Vaati lost his composure before he straightened up and sneered. "Because I like it. Surely that can't be the question you wanted to ask. Anything, ask me anything."

"If I buy five apples a day for six rupees each and sold them for eight rupees each, how many days will it take me to gain 100 rupees?"

Vaati's sneer twitched down. "Ask it, Link. That wasn't the question."

"It was. Now answer."

"You get negative rupees because you won't be sharp enough to sell them at a higher price," Vaati growled, and then grinned. "I'll tell you what's bothering you. It's this, am I correct?" He brought the Wind Waker close to Link's face.

Link became quiet. Vaati was right, it was the Wind Waker. Back at the Forsaken Fortress, Vaati had stunned him by holding so much control over the wind. The Helmaroc's attacks hadn't been able to touch the sorcerer once they were in open air.

When Link had seen the wind mage standing cool and composed with the air raging around him, the hero had caught a glimpse of how deadly Vaati could be if he regained his magical abilities. Link had nearly forgotten, and the experience had been a grim reminder of who he was dealing with. If he didn't know better, he would have been somewhat frightened.

Vaati's grin widened. "The Wind Waker. I made an interesting discovery at the fortress. Care to listen?"

But Link knew better. He couldn't forget what Vaati had said at the Temple of Time. The mage's words at the temple pretty much proved all this intimidation nonsense was a façade.

The Hero of Time felt the air pressure change as dark clouds formed overhead. Thunder rolled, muting Vaati's laughter. "You see, Link, this baton has the ability to partially disable my binding curse. As long as I limit my magic to something wind based, I can do whatever I want."

The blue runes appeared around Vaati's wrist and the Wind Waker, just like at the fortress. "Quite a discovery, wouldn't you agree? Perhaps fighting the Helmaroc King wasn't as pointless as it had first appeared."

Well…Link hoped he wasn't mistaken about Vaati's comments at the Temple of Time. Vaati was doing a good job looking evil now that he had the power to back up his words. And there was something about the eyes; they were dull and a bit crazed, especially when he had mentioned 'Helmaroc'. He blinked as he felt Vaati tap the Wind Waker on his head.

"Don't worry, fool, I won't kill you yet. I still have use for you."

Link had had enough. "Well I never had any use for you! I can get rid of you right now."

Vaati narrowed his eyes. "You amuse me, hero. You should have done so when you had the chance."

"You think I won't do it now? You think I can't? I_ can_…I just won't."

"Coward."

Link deliberated on whether he should utterly destroy Vaati's pride right then and there. Just a few words were all it took.

Vaati took Link's hesitation as defeat. "Hmph." He turned on his heel and waved the Wind Waker, causing the storm clouds to disappear. They sky was clear and blue again.

Link sighed. He was as confused as ever on Vaati's actions. Was he a friend or a foe? Sometimes, Link thought the mage was as unsure about the fact as he. A few days ago the sorcerer was just his grumpy self and relatively harmless. Today, the blond boy felt the mage was genuinely dangerous.

Link looked back at Vaati who had coaxed a seagull to land on his hand. He was petting it softly, lost in thought. Link tilted his head.

Well, maybe today he had reasons to be upset.

XXXXXXXXX

The ship arrived at port in the afternoon. The pirates insisted that they get a day of rest before they began moving through town to gather information, but Vaati didn't want to wait. He let the pirates do whatever they wanted, but dragged Link with him to town to begin looking for clues on the whereabouts of Hyrule or Ganondorf.

Link had to make himself look likeable and was forced by Vaati to ask random strangers if they'd noticed something out of ordinary recently.

"Excuse me sir, have you noticed anything strange these past few days?"

"Yeah, you. Now scat."

"Excuse me sir, -"

"Aren't kiddies supposed to be in bed by now?"

"Excuse –"

"I'm busy, shrimp."

"Ex –"

"Hahaha! I'll let you pick barnacles off me ship, boy!"

The sailors weren't very nice.

"This isn't going to work," Link told Vaati after their last attempt on getting information. He remembered how inconvenient being a kid could be. Vaati ignored him as he dragged his finger down a list of notices posted on the town bulletin board and finally tapped one of them.

"This one. We'll try this one."

Link looked at the notice. It was an advertisement for the auction that was going to take place that night.

"Look here. They're auctioning a map of a 'hidden city.' Don't you think that sounds familiar?"

Link looked incredulous. "You think that's Hyrule?"

"I suppose you have a better idea?"

"It could mean anything."

"Of course it can. We may be surprised again by a false lead. I'm well aware of that," Vaati hissed.

Link cringed. The Forsaken Fortress had become a touchy subject. "Um…I'll go get some rupees from Nudge, then."

"Get them if you want, but I don't intend to use them," Vaati shrugged. "Tell the others I want to meet them at the auction house at sundown."

Link stood where he was as Vaati went off by himself. _Here we go again_.

OXXXXXXXXO

A.N.: I don't like this chapter so much; it's more of an 'explanation and between travel filler' chapter. I think I'll like the next one better. Oh well, onwards then!

Link: Okay, so, I know the reviewers who wanted Vaati on the reviewers' corner won't be too happy to know he's not here today. He's a bit moody about the Helmaroc.

**Diablo1123: **Link - fleets already replied because we didn't understand GC and GBA. And also because we lacked the history to explain everything...but you wouldn't want to meet the Helmaroc King. It's a bird big enough to snatch me up like a toy and fling me away.

**H-bomber: **Link - He was upset (hence he isn't here). And now he looks a bit insane. I don't know about 'best friend,' though, and don't let him catch you say that. I have a hunch you're correct, but I'm going to play it safe and pretend he still hates me.

**Reily96: **Link - Really? I would give anything to see him join Fyer! It would totally ruin his image and he would never be able to pick on me again! Of course, I'm only saying this now because he's not here and therefore can't hurt me. I do feel a bit sorry though. He's never looked so grief-stricken before.

**Peka the Corsair: **Link - I think he had his reasons...but we both took it hard when we found out it was a false lead. He took it harder. But please don't let him get a giant killer rabbit. I have a feeling I would be the one who would end up having to fight it.

**Yuudai Arai: **Link - Well, I'm sorry for being _boring_ and _ignored_. I'll let him know, seeing it's my job to take care of the reviewers' corner now. I'm sure he'll laugh in my face.

fleets - Link, don't sound so bitter. It's kinda true.

--


	9. A Night at the Auction

A.N.: The updates are going to be fast, so keep up! I'm slapping these chapters together before school starts - that's when updating will become painfully slow.

**Chapter 9: A Night at the Auction**

"Gonzo, Nudge, stand on either side of me and Link. Mako, Zuko, you're going to make sure no one leaves until I leave," Vaati ordered as they stepped into the mansion that was holding the auction. Niko had been left on the ship.

Link sighed. Such a big deal they were making out of a map that may or may not be useful. He hoped Vaati wasn't going to hurt anybody.

They strode in. It was dark inside as the auction had already begun. There weren't too many people attending, and Link thanked the goddesses for it. Less people standing now meant less people lying on the floor later if Vaati planned to use violence.

A curious man wearing an Eskimo suit was standing on a wooden stage announcing the item on auction. A spritely lady raised her hand and said a figure.

"Four hundred and Fifty eight rupees! Four hundred and Fifty eight rupees for the Joy Pendant! Can anyone raise the figure? No? Going once, going twice, SOLD!" the man boomed. Link wrinkled his nose.

"That much money on a trinket like _that_?" He didn't get it. The cheap looking pendant shaped like a butterfly seemed to be worth more like ten rupees.

"It's an auction. The prices can get pretty steep," Vaati stated simply.

"I think I know why you said you didn't plan on using any rupees tonight."

"I don't see why you're so worried about stealing. You had no problems with it when you took the potions from that parrot by the Forest Temple."

They stood around waiting for the map in question to come up. Link watched with interest as the town's rich citizens bid incredible prices for more trinkets and jewelry. Vaati yawned as a heart container was placed on auction. Its current price was at One hundred and sixty rupees. "This is dreadfully boring."

Link's jaw dropped when Vaati raised his hand.

"Aha! The gentleman with the dashing purple hat. What is your bid?"

"Seven hundred rupees."

A shush fell through the crowd. There were a couple of murmurs as the auctioneer's voice boomed in the hall. "Seven hundred rupees! Seven hundred rupees for the heart container! The gentleman has a hard price to beat; is anyone willing to pay more?"

"Vaati, what are you doing?" Link whispered in shock.

"Going once!"

"We don't have any money!" the boy continued. The mage ignored him.

"Going twice!"

Link breathed in relief when a burly middle-aged man in refined clothes raised his hand. Vaati grinned.

"See? A figure like that is nothing for these people, Link. Try it next time. We'll have all these fools spending more money than they should."

Link looked exasperated. He disregarded Vaati's comment and continued to watch.

Several hours later and the map still hadn't made its appearance; the advertisement spoke true when it claimed the auction was going to go on all night. The Hero of Time felt himself getting drowsy, and he wondered how the mage, even though he did look bored to death, managed to stay focused the entire time.

It was getting late, and Link was asleep when he felt something shaking his shoulders. "Wake up, boy. It's the map!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This final item will have all of you out of your seats, out of your house, and out into the ocean! This," the man held the worn map into the air, "is the map to reach the fabled hidden city! The legendary civilization that disappeared into the watery depths thousands of years ago. Perfect to satiate your adventuring needs. Let the bids begin!"

"All right, Link, make sure you don't look too suspicious by stating a figure that's too high," Vaati warned as someone offered Two hundred and twenty rupees.

Link raised his hand as the auctioneer's countdown began. "Two hundred and forty rupees!" He heard a groan from his right as Vaati put a hand to his head. Link became worried.

"Did I bid too high?"

"No, you fool, you bid way too low. We're playing with imaginary money, boy, be more liberal. I'll take care of this."

"But you just said –"

"The young lady in the blue evening dress! Name a figure please!"

Vaati and Link turned to a woman in her early twenties. She shot a fierce glance towards the two before she gave a number. "Four hundred rupees"

The sorcerer smirked. "That's the kind of number you have to give, boy. Not so low that you look like you're scratching the bottom of your purse, but not so high that you look like you're bluffing." Vaati nodded to the brunette to acknowledge her presence. "She wants a challenge, Link. Let's humor her."

He raised his hand. "Five hundred and fifty rupees."

The woman appeared surprised. Who were these two short…children (was that the right word? The purple one looked too mature to be a child) that were offering so many rupees? But the red-eyed one had a hat with an enormous jewel set in the middle; perhaps they really did have money…

"Six hundred rupees."

"Six hundred and eighty rupees."

The woman glared. The price was rising high enough and yet the one in purple insisted on raising the bids. Vaati noticed her staring at him and winked. Her lower lip trembled.

"Seven hundred rupees."

The crowd was interested now. They waited expectantly for the purple mage to name another figure. Even the auctioneer, who was used to stopping the auction after it had passed three minutes, waited, eager for the possibility of earning more money.

"Seven fifty."

"Seven seventy!"

"Eight hundred."

"Eight…eight hundred and ten!"

"Eight hundred and eleven."

The woman looked flustered. Link sighed and whispered to Vaati. "I think you should finish this up now."

The mage frowned before shaking his head. "Very well. I'll let the dear lady know she doesn't stand a chance if she bids again. It's curious she even bid this high for a map."

"Look who's talking," Link grumbled under his breath so the mage couldn't hear.

"Eight…eight…eight hundred…Wait! I bid Nine hundred!" The woman's face flushed an unattractive shade of red as she spoke the figure with finality. The crowd relaxed and began to clap, sure that the pale bidder wouldn't be able to beat the number.

The woman smiled and gave Vaati a triumphant look. He grinned back and clapped along with the crowd. As soon as the crowd became quiet, he raised his hand again. Both the auctioneer and the woman nearly stumbled over themselves. "Y-yes? Gentleman in the purple?"

"One thousand rupees."

Link thought everyone in the crowd had fainted. He imagined he heard Gonzo stifling a laugh.

"One…one thousand rup-rup-rupees?" The auctioneer was having trouble finding his voice.

"Was I not clear enough? One. Thousand. Rupees." Vaati said with slow deliberation. He looked around at the audience, and finally rested his eyes on the woman who had been willing to pay nine hundred. "I believe no one will challenge my bid? Auctioneer, the map is mine, is it not?"

"Um. Is anyone going to challenge this gentleman? Going once…going twice…" the man was thunderstruck by the amount his bidder was willing to pay for a map, "sold."

The crowd roared in applause. Vaati signaled the pirates to take positions and made Link wait just outside the door. He moved off regally towards the prize, but took a detour by the young woman who was smiling despite her defeat.

"Well done, I did not think you'd force me to offer that much for something so little as an old map," he said as he took her hand bowed his head. She went beet red and looked away.

"I don't know why I was so determined to get it. Perhaps it was because I've always felt a…a…sort of attraction for adventure," she stuttered as Vaati kissed her hand. The mage grinned.

"Now, my dear lady. Adventuring is not as romantic as it sounds. If you insist on going on a trip, however, I may be able to get a hold of another map as exciting as this one to give to you."

He chuckled as she stared after him in shock. Link gagged.

"My good sir! I present to you the map that leads to the lost city. Now, if you would give me the one thousand rupees…" the auctioneer said with a beaming smile as the mage approached.

Vaati's expression turned serious. "I think not. I would give you the one thousand if you would give me the map." He stopped the man mid-protest. "I am offering a price that is hardly reasonable for a simple map such as the one you are holding. I'm sure you're well aware I could have bought something similar for half the price. You would understand if I say I would like to be careful with a sum as large as the one I'm going to pay." His eyes gleamed in the darkness and the auctioneer gulped.

"Yes yes yes, of course, my good master! If you would pay the sum after I hand this to you," the auctioneer wrung his hands together in nervous agitation as Vaati took the map and put it under his arm. He broke out sweating when the sorcerer pivoted away and began to walk down the steps off the stage.

"W-wait! You didn't pay!"

Vaati didn't stop. "I will deposit the money later. Good night." He bumped into Nudge and Gonzo who blocked his path as he had instructed them to.

"Whoa there little buddy. Where do you think you're going? You've got to pay, yeah?" Gonzo asked as he poked Vaati in the chest. Gonzo inwardly flinched when he saw the mage glare at him. Even though he was acting according to a script it was still unnerving.

"It will do you good if you move out of the way," the sorcerer snarled. At this point, Gonzo was trying his hardest not to run away.

"You'll be hurting if you don't follow the rules of the auction, brat," Gonzo retorted weakly. The captain's glaring was scaring him; it looked too real to be only an act.

Mako and Zuko stood around the trio to keep the rest of the crowd from closing in on them too much. Vaati took time to see everything was ready before he flung out his hands. Nudge and Gonzo staggered back and fell down, pretending they were hit by an invisible force. The crowd exclaimed in awe and they hurriedly made way for the mage. If the two muscular men could be felled without the short one touching them, he was obviously not someone they could stop.

Vaati left the hall with his laugh ringing around the walls.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok Link. Look dazed," Vaati instructed as soon as he was outside. The auction hall was stirring as the crowd began to take in what had happened.

"What?"

"It shouldn't be too hard for you. Come on, boy, give that idiotic look you always have on your face."

"What?"

"Almost there, but not quite. This might help."

Link was knocked off his feet as Vaati sent a powerful gale towards him. Link's hat was sent flying and his cheek grazed the stone pavement. Vaati gave a satisfied nod before he ran off to the ship. "Stay there, Link, and remember to look confused."

"…What? What?"

The door to the auction hall exploded as Gonzo, Nudge, Mako, and Zuko came dashing out with the auctioneer and the crowd following behind. The crowd stopped as they saw Link look at them with utter confusion, dirt on his face and his disheveled hair exposed to the air. Mako was the first to step up.

"Link! What happened to you? Did you try to stop the thief?"

"What?"

"Why, you look like you've taken a beating! Ladies and Gentlemen," Mako turned to the curious crowd dramatically, "this is the adventurer who has conquered the Great Sea. If our thief had been able to defeat him, then surely we stand no chance in stopping him. We must be glad no one was severely injured."

The crowd murmured in agreement. They didn't really have problems with the thief because he hadn't taken any of _their_ belongings. Besides, this was going to be great dinnertime gossip. The only person who appeared irked was the auctioneer. The woman in the evening dress surprisingly looked more fascinated than upset.

Gonzo took Link by the arms. "We'll be on the lookout for the thief, but if any of you do find him, don't confront him, yeah? He's dangerous."

With that, the pirates hurried off to their ship leaving behind a stunned crowd.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, everyone. Though I might want to have a talk with you later, Gonzo."

"But Captain! I was just following orders!"

"Mmhmm."

"You remember, yeah? You told me specifically to stop you all arrogant like."

"Hm. You are all dismissed. We will see what the map has to show us tomorrow."

Gonzo opened his mouth and then closed it like a gasping fish. He dejectedly followed the rest of the pirates to their quarters. Vaati twirled the Wind Waker around his fingers.

"Well, Link? Do you have a problem?" he asked the boy who was standing with his arms crossed by the door.

"What was up with you and the woman in the blue dress?"

Vaati burst out laughing. "Oh that. She was pretty, wasn't she?"

"So, do you have a number for her? Hobby number seventy two?"

"Interesting you put it like that," the sorcerer mused. "But don't be ridiculous. She was just another safeguard so we can return to this island again without having angry hoards following us."

"How?"

"Did you bother noting her reactions? I don't mean to be so conceited but I completely fascinated her," Vaati looked at Link who had his nose scrunched up in disgust. The mage waved him away, "Hm. You wouldn't understand it yet. No matter, she would be so engrossed in me that she probably wouldn't hesitate to help us out of jail if we are ever stupid enough to land there. I doubt we would ever require her services, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Vaati was in a good mood; he had undergone a complete 180 degrees from his previous, dangerous personality. "Brighten up, boy. I even got the entire crew to be the heroes of the town."

Link disapproved, but he had to admit they had done well. They got the map for free and they (with the exception of Vaati) were considered good citizens. Not bad.

Link prayed to the goddesses that the map would prove to be useful. He didn't want another false lead to cause the mage to revert back to his deadly disposition.

OXXXXXXXXXO

Vaati: Must I come back?

fleets: Yup. Poor Link will have to handle everything by himself, then.

**H-bomber: **Vaati - You can root all you want, but it will be in vain. I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you.

Link - I'd rather avoid a confrontation...

Vaati - That's fine with me as well. In all honesty I could care less what you do with your life, Link, as long as you don't disrupt my plans.

**Diablo1123: **Vaati - Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself.

Link - Please keep your thoughts to yourself. You're mind's twisted enough, I don't want to know what goes on in there.

**Reily96: **Link - Mmm, you might have a point. Vaati's scary enough I suppose.

Vaati - What secret?

Link - Nothing.

Vaati - I didn't hear about this yesterday. What secret?

Link - Put away the Wind Waker, and I'll put away my sword. I don't think you'd be interested to know...nothing important...

--


	10. Unreadable

A.N.: Oh gods, I forgot to take into account my back-to-school shopping when I thought up my updating schedule! So um...I can't promise fast updates anymore. Notice I said I can't _promise_; meaning I may still manage the daily updating. We'll see how it goes!

**Chapter 10: Unreadable**

A murmur of voices. The ship's gentle swaying. Seagulls. Footsteps. Wait. _Footsteps?_

Niko shot out of his bed, whacked his head on the bunk above him, and rubbed the welt that was forming as he shook himself out of sleep. _Argh, I overslept._

He looked around and saw to his dismay that everyone was already up; even Gonzo who was a heavy sleeper. The little pirate frowned and he timidly made his way to the door that led outside. He took a deep breath. _Okay Niko. Just go out cool and casual and hope evil, purple, vertically challenged Captain doesn't notice. Cool and casual. Cool and casual. _

He repeated these words when he opened the door and walked out with an overly self-conscious gait that made him more conspicuous. His eyes darted from side to side to see if anyone realized he had slept in.

No one noticed, or they didn't seem to care. The captain was looking out to sea with a rolled up map clenched tightly in his hands, and the crew were minding their own business. Niko relaxed and exhaled as he saw that he was going to get away with oversleeping. He took everyone's eerie silence as the result of another night at the bar.

The pirate smiled and gave his cheeriest laugh. "Morning everyo – _mmmmffff!_"

"Shhhh!" Link clapped a hand over Niko's mouth. Link stared at Vaati to see if there was any reaction before he quickly pulled the startled pirate indoors and closed the door shut.

"What was that for, swabbie?" Niko gasped.

"He's upset. Very, very upset."

"You mean evil, purple, vertically challenged Captain?"

Link's eyes darted to the door, half-expecting Vaati to appear. Niko's runaway mouth was going to get him killed someday. "Yeah. We got a map last night…but there was a slight problem."

"What's special about it, swabbie?"

"We think it'll lead us to Hyrule."

Niko perked up. "We're going to Hyrule? _The_ Hyrule? _The _great kingdom from legends?"

Link nodded. "Yes. But here's the trouble; no one can read the map."

Niko's eyes drooped down in disappointment. "Well that sucks."

"It more than sucks, Niko. Did you notice how everyone kept at least a ten-foot radius of empty space around the captain? Provoke him now and you'd be lucky to get away in one piece."

Niko tried to stay optimistic. "If I lose an eye, I'll just wear one of those eye patches _real_ pirates wear."

"…Niko, just try not to provoke the captain. If you want an eye patch you can still wear one without getting your eye poked out."

They felt the room's temperature go down a few degrees as the door slammed open and Vaati appeared.

"Um, morning captain," Niko squeaked. He hid behind Link, as the hero was the only person who could stand up to Vaati and get away with it.

"Good morning." The mage didn't sound happy. "Being lazy on my ship, are we?"

"Vaati, I was just explaining to Niko about the map."

Vaati sneered. "Then you know why we haven't set sail yet. I'm going to make you do something useful for once…pirate."

Niko couldn't move his eyes away from the glaring red orbs that had pinned him in place. "Th-thank you captain."

"Go and find a way to make the map understandable. If you succeed, I will forgive you for oversleeping."

_Darn it! So he had noticed._ "I'll try, captain."

Vaati's smile was puking fake. "I know you'll try _very_ hard. What with your enthusiasm I'm sure you'll succeed." The mage's cape whirled around as he turned back and went out the door. Niko stood open mouthed in panic and shock.

Link was still tense. "Sorry I couldn't help you out there, Niko. Vaati had that creepy look again and I wasn't sure if my butting in would have made it better or worse for you."

"Swabbie, I think the captain is insane. You can't stop a madman."

"Maybe crazy. But I think it's more because the stress of everything is finally getting to him," Link said.

"Stress?! I'm the one who should be stressed, swabbie!"

"He lost his magic, was forced to travel with the person he hated most, went under loads of humiliation, had Ganondorf escape him with the one person who could fix everything, found Hyrule under an ocean, lost his favorite pet, and is currently unable to read the only good lead left. I'd be stressed."

"Swabbie, I don't get why you even try defending him."

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to find good reasons to justify his sour behavior so I can convince myself that bringing him along wasn't a dumb idea."

"……That was a dumb idea, no offence."

Link watched Niko staring at his boots with worry. "Link, what am I going to do?"

The blond boy sighed. "I don't know. I'll try to talk Vaati into going easy on you. You should try to do something about the map meanwhile." He caught Niko's eyes on him in surprise. "It's all right. I don't think he can hurt me."

"Thanks," the little pirate mumbled appreciatively. Link pat the miserable Niko's shoulders to try to cheer him up.

XXXXXXXX

Later, the Hero of Time found himself in the ocean; trying to reason with Vaati had not gone well.

_The jerk_, Link thought as he swam to shore. As soon as he had mentioned "Niko" and "map" to Vaati the mage had sent a whirlwind that shoved him off the side of the ship.

_If you're so worried about the buck-toothed fool, go help him, _the irate sorcerer had said.

Still drenched, Link went off to search for Niko to see how he was doing in finding someone who could help them read the map. He was a little disappointed when he found the pirate sitting on the docks feeding the fish.

"Hey, Niko? Vaati sent me over to help you."

Niko threw some bait into the water and watched the fish dart around the surface. "He threw you off the ship, didn't he swabbie." The question came out as a statement.

"He did."

"That means you couldn't talk him out of it."

"And that's exactly why we should try to do something about the map," Link urged. Niko continued to throw bait.

"I talked to everybody in town, swabbie! EVERYBODY. I know people here so when I say everybody I mean EVERYBODY. I even talked to the old ladies," this time, the pirate chucked a piece of bait as far as he could. "No one knows a thing about reading weird maps."

"Did you try the person who runs the auction house? He was the one who had it."

"You mean Sir Eskimo? Zunari probably put it for sale because he couldn't read it himself. And yeah, I talked to him." Niko stood up as he ran out of bait, causing the fish to dart away. He smiled weakly. "I guess I should report to the captain and take everything in stride. Swabbie, I'm counting on you to find me an eye patch later."

"Hoy! Hold it, small fry!"

Link and Niko looked around to see who had called them. They didn't see anybody.

"Down here! Geez, are you two blind or what," a fish (?) was talking to them. "I couldn't help but overhear you. Seriously, you didn't get EVERYBODY small fry."

"Swabbie, what _is_ that thing?" Niko whispered to Link.

Link shook his head. "I have no idea."

It looked like a fish, but the head looked a bit human. Well, not really. Link didn't know how to describe it except it was something just below the Oocca on the weirdness tier.

"If you're looking for someone who knows about maps, well, let's say I know such a person," the queer fish continued.

"Really?" the pirate was suddenly interested. "Can you tell me who?"

"Ah. Lemme think. But whoa there! You're that green fry who was with the Kingly Red Lion guy and who wiped the floor with ol' Ganon a while ago! Sure, sure, I'll help you fries, especially since you gave me all that food for free!" the fish exclaimed. Link involuntarily took a step back from the watery fish eyes that were staring at him now. Niko was also bothered by the creature's appearance, but he was more than eager to save his eye so he listened.

"Follow this carefully, all right small fry? I'm only going to say it once. ONCE. So pick your ears free of earwax and LISTEN UP.  
There's an island just south west of here. I heard this rumor about a crazy guy who pretends he's a fairy. Yeah, ain't that just whacked? Check it out, and bring a bunch of rupees. He's crazy, but he knows stuff about maps. Get it?"

Niko and Link exchanged glances. "Um…I guess we should let Vaati know," Link blinked. Niko nodded hurriedly and ran back to the boat leaving Link behind with the fish.

"Yeah, you're welcome small fry! Don't mention it! You really don't need to thank me so much because you're making me embarrassed!" the fish griped and began to blow bubbles in the water. The boy in green tried to appear apologetic.

"Uh, thank you. We appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, small fry. I'm always so underappreciated. Such is the life of a fish…" there was a splash of water as the fish sped away.

Link turned around and made his way back to the ship, somewhat disturbed by the fish's description of the man they were going to have to meet. He sounded vaguely familiar, but there was no way someone from the past could have survived this long into the future. Not someone _normal_, in any case. But…

_A crazy guy who pretends he's a fairy and likes rupees_. Link vehemently shook his head. _No way, it has to be someone else._

OXXXXXXXO

**Diablo1123:** Link - The auction was ok, I guess. I was asleep for most of it.

Vaati - Interesting, yes. Especially the expressions of the fools I forced to spend more money. However, I must say it was ridiculously boring.

**Peka the Corsair: **Vaati - I have a firm policy of being respectable to women. I'm not a monster after all.

Link - Respectable? You mean like forcefully kidnapping them, turning them to stone, sealing them inside dungeons, etc., etc.?

Vaati - Shush. That's irrelevant.

**H-bomber: **Vaati - Why, thank you. You can't be stupid if you want to mastermind plans.

Link - You'd _have_ to be stupid if you keep messing up on the same plan time after time after time.

Vaati - Boy, you _are_ stupid for irking me this far.

**Reily96: **Vaati - He does. I've been stuck with him for goddess knows how long and he's never appeared more intelligent than a Like-like. I'm ashamed I've let him beat me.

Link - It's all right. I never listen to him anyway. He's more like background noise. But NO, nonono, you don't know what you're asking.

Vaati - Quiet, boy. She was asking me a question, not you. Let me think...

Link - No. Just...no.

Vaati - I might have to check to see if that number's already taken.

Link - ...I hope you were joking Vaati.

**Yuudai Arai: **Vaati - Ha, Link, being evil pays off.

Link -At least I've never had to die three times...

**Rune Caster: **Vaati - Leaf? I prefer something with more elegance. The Wind Waker also has powerful benefits.

Link - I was also hoping you'd take the leaf. At least with a leaf you'd have more trouble getting people to take you seriously.

--


	11. Vaati vs Tingle

A.N.: I hope none of my readers run away screaming after seeing this title (AAAhhh Tingle!). But just stop and think. "What was it like to write this thing?" Oh yes, gave me the shivers it did. The things I make Link and Vaati go through...  
Anyway, it was amusing to read the reviews from the last chapter. Don't run away from the Tingle chapter - give it a chance, and I promise you'll never ever see him again ;).

**Chapter 11: Vaati vs. Tingle**

His first encounter with the man in green tights had been when the creep had tried to steal away a force gem from him while going around Hyrule to defeat Vaati. The thought of the middle-aged man floating on his red balloon still gave him nightmares.

_Please please please let it not be Tingle. Please let him be dead. Please don't torture me anymore than you have to_, Link prayed to the goddesses.

When he had been traveling as his four selves across Hyrule to stop Vaati, the fairy-obsessed man who kept appearing out of nowhere had continually tormented him. Link grimly remembered the time Blue had tried to shoot the man with an arrow:

"_Oh goddesses, you shot him Blue!"_

"_Shut up, Red! He's stalking us, I'm sure of it! He scares the bejeezus out of me!"_

"_Mr. Fairy, what did Tingle do to deserve your unkindness?"_

"_AAAAH! He's still alive!!"_

Link frowned. Oh yes. Even though the Hero of Time could defeat the great Vaati he could not get rid of Tingle. That man was invincible.

Niko, who was under the grip of Vaati, looked at the shaking Link standing next to him. "Hey swabbie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, if I'm wrong about who I think we're going to meet."

Niko became worried. Whether or not he escaped the wrath of the captain depended on the help of the man on the island they were headed for. He was suddenly thrown down onto the deck as Vaati turned on his heel.

"We've arrived. Everyone besides me and Link are to stay on the ship."

"Aye aye, captain," Niko saluted before hurrying away. The little pirate was glad to be finally away from the captain.

"I'm not…I'm not going. I'm staying right here," Link stuttered as he saw the ship approach the island with a tower that had a face he knew all too well. He cursed the goddesses for ignoring his prayers.

Vaati stopped in his tracks. "Pardon?"

"I'M NOT GOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Link screamed. "I WON'T! I BLOODY WON'T!"

"…Calm down, boy. I've heard you once," Vaati said with irritation. Link's reaction to the island was worse than his fear of spiders. "I just assumed you wanted to come along."

"No…no…no," Link whispered, obviously in trauma.

The mage snickered. "Curious. Do you know this man who can help us read the map?" Link was trembling so much it would have been impossible to determine he held the Triforce of Courage. Vaati laughed wickedly. "Ah, this will be interesting. A man who can cause the Hero of Time to be genuinely afraid. Perhaps I can learn a thing or two."

Link's voice cracked as he tried to speak. "Vaati…don't go. It's for your own good."

Vaati smirked. "I'm touched by your concern, boy, but this map is incredibly important." He got a cyclone blowing around him and the mage landed on the island smoothly. Link watched in horror as the mage strutted to the tower with Tingle's face on it. The mage wasn't going to know what hit him.

XXXXXXXXX

As Vaati approached the grotesque tower, a short man in his thirties wearing green tights came stumbling down its ladders and halted in front of the mage. Vaati narrowed his eyes; he was getting creepy vibes from the man.

"Hoo hoo hooooooo! A visitor! And that fragrant musty scent! Sir, you have a chart!" the man said as he neared his squinting face towards the mage. Vaati took a small step backwards. "Allow me to introduce myself, sir! Tingle is my name, and no one can best me when it comes to map deciphering."

Vaati cleared his throat. "Erhm. So we've heard. We require your services on this map," he said as he cautiously handed Tingle the map they had won at the auction.

The strange man wiggled in a queer dance before he took the map and held it inches from his nose. "Why, you can't read this chart in its current state! Impossible, sir!"

"So we've figured," Vaati growled impatiently.

"Yes, yes, you've come to the right place, sir! I can decipher it for you…for a small fee."

"Fee? It will do you good if you do it for free." A dangerous grin was appearing around the corners of Vaati's lips.

Tingle continued obliviously with a greedy glint in his eyes. "398 Rupees sir. It's fairly reasonable."

Vaati was beginning to feel nervous. There was something horribly creepy about Tingle and he figured he understood Link's refusal to come on the island. He took out his Wind Waker and pointed it at Tingle, more to defend himself than to threaten.

"That's a rather steep price, fool. Do it without a fee and I'll spare you," Vaati said with his best attempt at intimidation. It wasn't working.

"Ooooh! Sir, that looks magical! Magical…sir, are you perhaps…a fairy?"

There was a brilliant flash of light around Vaati's wrists as the runes of the binding curse spiraled around the Wind Waker and Tingle was sent flying. Vaati stood gasping as he watched the man wearily.

"Now…decipher the map……no fees." His face darkened when he saw Tingle smile.

"You must be a fairy sir, just like Tingle!" Shivers ran down the mage's spine as Tingle hopped up and skipped towards him, not rattled in the least. "Mr. Fairy, you make Tingle happy, for I have longed to meet more of your kind. Yes, yes, so happy!"

"Stay back!" Vaati hissed and he sent a more powerful blast that caused Tingle to smash into his tower. It would've killed a normal man.

Tingle appeared dazed, but then he brushed himself off and reappeared in front of the mage. "Mr. Fairy, are you angry? Don't be angry at Tingle, Mr. Fairy! I mean no harm."

"Get…get…get away from me…" Vaati whispered, spooked.

Tingle appeared disappointed. "I suppose you don't want me to decipher the map then. Ok. Come back with more rupees Mr. Fairy!" Tingle waved and went back up the ladder of his tower.

Vaati took a minute to recover before he stooped to pick up the map the creepy man had left behind. Nothing had ever scared him more than Tingle. It seemed all normal laws went out the window with the man, and he also had the feeling he wouldn't be able to kill Tingle even if he wanted to.

"Excuse me sir…"

Vaati froze and terror swept over him as a Tingle look-alike in white peeked his head from behind the tower.

"Please don't be afraid! I want to help you before my master Tingle realizes I'm gone," the white Tingle said as his eyes darted side to side. Vaati held up his Wind Waker and prepared to get the hell out of there.

"My name is David Jr. Go to Dragon Roost Island. The spirits can read the maps."

Vaati stayed silent, wondering if there was a catch for the advice he was getting.

"Please don't tell my master I told you this. He doesn't like me leading people away from his business."

There was a yell of "David Jr.!" from the top of the tower and the white Tingle flinched. Vaati flinched with him from hearing the creep's voice.

"I'm not misleading you, Sir! I hate Tingle and his brother Ankle. I washed up on this island, seasick, when they got me working on this island. Told me 'self comes before wealth,' ha…" David Jr. muttered. "I want to help you so I can get back at them a little."

Despite everything, Vaati felt a little pity for the man in white tights who had to work under the horrible Tingle. "Would you like us to drop you off at a different island?"

David Jr. shook his head. "I can't travel the seas – my seasickness is horrible. And besides, Tingle has a knack for finding people he's after. I won't have more than a day of freedom."

Vaati nodded. He wasn't eager to bring along someone who would cause Tingle to follow them.

"David Jr.! Come back and turn the Tingle Tower! We need to attract more fairies!"

David Jr. scrambled back towards the tower. "Good luck sir! Follow my advice!"

Vaati had already gone. The great sorcerer hadn't been able to stand another minute of being on Tingle Island.

XXXXXXXXX

"Vaati? Hey, Vaati, are you ok?" Link asked as the mage returned to the ship looking shaken. He saw the mage trying to say something.

"What? Sorry, you're a little hard to hear."

"Leave. Now."

Senza pulled up the anchor. "Where to, captain?"

"ANYWHERE! Just not here!" Vaati's voice cracked. "I mean, Dragon Roost Island. To Dragon Roost Island." He walked like a ghost towards the cabins, and Link followed to make sure he was all right. Link had had enough experience with Tingle to know what kind of an effect he could have on a person.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Vaati, the Sorcerer of Winds." The mage was still in shock.

"Good. Where are we?"

"A couple thousand years into the future on a pirate ship."

"Right, right. What are we trying to do?"

"Get back my magic. Kill you." A hint of annoyance appeared in Vaati's voice as he began to recover.

"Um, a bit off, but I guess that's not wrong. Who am I?"

"Link, Hero of Time. The idiot who keeps ruining my plans, the brat who miraculously survives everything I throw at him, the godda –"

"Great. You're fine." Link interrupted Vaati who had returned to his arrogant self. "I warned you about Tingle. You can't kill him."

The mage slumped as he remembered the creep. "You've tried?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I've tried! He tried to hinder my progress to collect the force gems I needed to beat you in the past," Link exclaimed. "I used to think he was with you, but then I figured even you wouldn't hire someone that creepy. Not your style."

Vaati nodded in agreement. After a while, he put a hand on his chin. "Sword?"

"Nope. He floats with a balloon so I can't reach him."

"Arrows?"

"My blue version tried that. Nope."

"…Bombs?"

"The explosion pushed him away, but no, he came back. Seriously, he doesn't die. He always comes back smiling."

Vaati gave an exasperated sigh. "I see why you didn't want to come. That man, it's like he's from a different world."

"Yeah. _Normal_ people would die after everything I did to him. _Normal_ people would stay away after you try to blow them up. _Normal_ people don't reappear in the future. _Normal_ people don't wear green tights and pretend they're fairies. Tingle's just plain creepy."

Vaati looked at Link thoughtfully. "That sounds just like you, Link."

"Does not!"

Vaati laughed. "Ha, creepy boy, you're hopeless."

Link couldn't help smiling. "I know. At least I admit it." Vaati chuckled; it wasn't the forced laugh Vaati did when he was being arrogant, but a genuinely amused one. "Hey Vaati?"

"Yes?" The mage was lost in thought.

"I was wondering, can you cut poor Niko some slack? He's absolutely terrified of you."

The red eyes glinted in amusement. "Is he now."

"Yeah. It's pretty unnecessary."

Vaati grinned and twirled the Wind Waker around his fingers. "Hmph. He's terrified because he's _normal_, unlike you. You need to learn from him or you're going to turn into Tingle."

"Goddesses no. If I turn into Tingle I hope you do the honorable thing and kill me. I'll cooperate, I swear."

The two burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting their titles of 'hero' and 'villain' could never allow them to get along. Perhaps the stress of everything made them overlook who they were; an outsider would never have guessed that the two had ever been hostile to each other.

OXXXXXXXO

fleets: The relation between Tingle, Ankle, and David Jr. has always bothered me. Especially David Jr.. If you read the enscription on his figurine you find he was just a poor soul who washed up in Tingle Island and was forced to work there ever since. Tingle is evil.

**Reily96:** Vaati - Interesting. Let me think.

Link - You're just grinning because fleets hasn't decided to let the fangirls run all over you in this story yet.

Vaati - fleets would never...

**Diablo1123: **Link/Vaati - (glares at author)

fleets - ahaha, um, Tingle. Creepy fellow isn't he?

**Peka the Corsair: **Vaati - If I ever meet Tingle again I'm going to kill myself.

**H-bomber: **Link - Ah, you get used to him.

Vaati - Don't listen to Link, he's abnormal. You should be scared. Terrified. That shows you're normal.


	12. The Great Valoo

A.N.: Okay, listen up! School has started, and it sucks. Well, not really, it's kinda fun...but it'll mean I won't be updating for a while until I get my sched settled. The next one could be as fast as a couple of days, or as long as a couple of months. Hm. I'm not the type to abandon stories, so don't worry about that! Thank you for your patience!

**Chapter 12: The Great Valoo**

"So, swabbie, why are we going to Dragon Roost Island?" Niko asked Link a little nervously. He wasn't sure whether the captain had forgiven him or not, but seeing he was still on the ship and was in possession of both his eyes, he figured he might have done something useful for once.

Link shrugged. "I'm not sure. Vaati didn't say much about what happened with Tingle but he seems to know what he's doing."

Niko nodded. "I wonder if that means I actually did something useful about the map." He looked up and smiled brightly. "Do you think I'm on the captain's good side now?"

"Don't count on it. I don't think anyone's on his 'good side,' if he even has one."

"Oh." The little pirate fell into gloom. He had been hoping the captain's incessant bullying would eventually stop someday. Miss Tetra had also picked on him occasionally, but the new captain was just plain scary.

Link and Niko watched the waves roll by as they waited to arrive at Dragon Roost Island. Something caught the blond boy's eye as he scanned the sea. "Hey Niko, look at all those seagulls over there. I've never seen so many flying in one spot."

Niko tensed as he tried to get a better look at where Link was pointing. "Are you sure, swabbie?"

"Yeah. Just right over there. It's a little hard to see with the sun's glare."

"Are you SURE?"

Link turned to Niko who was beginning to panic. He wondered if Niko was scared of seagulls. "Um, I think so. What's so bad about seagulls?"

"Swabbie, it's not the seagulls that are bad. It's what's under the seagulls that's bad," Niko muttered. Link realized how serious the pirate was when he saw him run straight for Vaati. He doubted the pirate would have done that if the mass of seagulls didn't signify something worse than the mage.

Link saw Niko exchange a few words with Vaati. Niko kept bobbing his head as Vaati glared in annoyance, and Link would've gone to help the pirate if he didn't become interested in something odd in the horizon.

Just for a second, he imagined he had seen a splash of water just below the seagulls. His imagination was confirmed when he noticed a large dark shadow making its way towards the ship. "…Hey Vaati? You might want to check this out," he said as a white tentacle as thick as a tree trunk slithered out from the water. Vaati and the rest of the pirates ran to the edge where Link was standing to take a look.

"That's a Big Octo, Captain," Mako informed, fidgeting with his glasses. "All these monsters these days. First the Forsaken Fortress is revived and now we have Big Octos on the loose again. It's worrying."

The ship lurched and the crew struggled to stay on their feet as the ship became caught in a whirlpool. A titanic, twelve-eyed squid emerged from the center of the whirlpool and began to suck the ship closer. Vaati, without apparent concern, waved a hand at Senza. "Shoot it with some cannons."

The pirate nodded and went below deck to ready the cannons. A few minutes later, a few shots were sent towards the squid. After the smoke cleared, the crew saw the squid flailing from the loss of two of its eyes. The whirlpool disappeared as the squid retreated underwater.

"Hmph, pathetic," the mage snorted. "If I had been the squid I wouldn't have wasted time with whirlpools. I'd have just gone and slammed the ship to splinters."

There was a sickening crunch of breaking wood and the pirates were thrown off their feet. The ship groaned as it began to tilt, and its crew felt it sink a little as tentacles hooked themselves off the side of the ship.

"…Thanks for the great advice, Vaati," mumbled Link as he tried to steady himself. The Big Octo had gone beneath the ship to sink it so it wouldn't be in range of its cannons. The monster had agreed with the mage in that whirlpools were a waste of time.

"Everyone start hacking its arms!" Vaati roared as the creaking sounds increased. The mage poked a tentacle with his Wind Waker, but he knew the baton's limited wind magic couldn't hit a submerged foe. He felt so useless. Suddenly, the tentacle he had poked jerked sideways away from the ship as something hit it across its side.

"Travelers of the sea, we have come to your assistance!"

Vaati put a hand over his eyes to block the sun and made out a silhouette of a person with wings. There were several more surrounding the ship and each one dove and hit the Big Octo's tentacles that threatened to sink the ship.

"It's the Rito!" Gonzo beamed. "Good thing they realized we needed help."

In less than half an hour, several of the flying Rito were able to encourage the Big Octo to follow them away from the ship. One of them circled above Link and landed in front of the boy.

"Link! It's nice to see you again, though I would've preferred to meet you in a much more safer situation." Link could see a smile on the man's face even though half his features were full of sharp beak. Vaati rolled his eyes; he was getting tired of having to explain how Link didn't know a thing about the present future.

"Gonzo, explain to him what's wrong with Link," he said and got the pirate to start explaining. In a few minutes, the smile on the man's face fell and turned into a look of disappointment.

"Link, I hope you recover. The great Sky Spirit Valoo has requested an audience with you and that was why we were sent to your ship. Something strange is happening around the sea," the Rito cocked his head towards where the Big Octo had been, "but Valoo isn't telling us anything – not even Medli. I wonder if your memory loss has anything to do with it…"

_More than you know_, Link thought glumly.

"Strange? Like a reappearance of monsters?" Vaati asked. The feathered man's head turned to look at the mage.

"Yes. We even heard the Helmaroc King had returned, though I hope that was only a nasty rumor. Can I ask who you might be? I'm Quill. I work as a postman from Dragon Roost Island."

"I'm the current captain of this ship, Vaati."

Quill rubbed the tip of his beak with a winged hand. "Current captain? What happened to the pointy-eared girl who used to run the ship? Was her name Tetra?" He glanced at Gonzo who had begun to sniffle. The pirate had the embarrassing tendency to break into tears with panic if something happened to Miss Tetra.

Vaati waved a hand towards Mako who came running up with a salute. "Mako, explain _everything_ to this man here because Gonzo isn't capable right now."

Quill put up his hands. "No need to explain now, you'll have to do plenty of that for the chieftain later. You should all get some rest, and we'll take your ship to Dragon Roost Island where we'll repair the damages on your ship. Link, you're also going to have to go visit Valoo when you arrive, and it's a long hike up the mountain so take it easy."

Link thanked the Rito and followed the pirates back to the cabin to rest. Vaati gave a curt nod before he watched the winged people steer the ship towards a steep mountain island in the distance. Valoo bothered the mage. Of course, he never took a liking to spirits, but the fact that this one expected their arrival made him all the more uneasy.

XXXXXXXX

_Blah blah blah blah, how boring_. Vaati twiddled the Wind Waker between his thumbs as he heard Link explain to the chief of the Ritos how he had lost his memory. It was the same thing again; a collective sigh, a look of pity, a head shaking slowly in regret and disappointment, and finally a comment about a hope to recovery. The whole thing was becoming tedious. Finally, the Rito chief signaled a cute young Rito to come forward.

"Valoo has requested that you meet him immediately. Medli here will be your translator."

Medli squirmed shyly and talked with her eyes on the floor. "Um. Hi Link. Nice to meet you, I guess? But that's not right, because you used to know me and…oops, sorry. I mean, nice to meet you."

The prince of the Ritos, Komali, gave Medli a gentle nudge. "Come on, Medli. Valoo's waiting for Link."

The Rito girl looked up sharply, surprising the prince. "Actually, I'm not sure if it's Link Valoo wants to see anymore. He said he urgently needed to see the Waker of Winds, and that title belonged to Link but…" she glanced uncertainly at the Wind Waker in Vaati's hand, "Valoo can be a bit vague at times."

Vaati's ears pricked as he noticed the girl looking at his Wind Waker. His sense of foreboding increased when he saw everyone looking at him. "What?"

The chief stepped forward and put a hand on Medli's shoulders. "Perhaps this gentleman should go see the great Valoo with Link." Link nodded in agreement, along with the pirates. The pirates were eager to spend some time away from the captain. "It's settled then. Medli, lead them safely to Valoo." The number of people left standing in the stone hall dwindled as they went to attend their own business. Link was talking to Medli if she'd ever heard of Death Mountain and the Gorons, asking if the Rito's island was what had been left of Death Mountain. The girl appeared confused. In normal circumstances, Vaati would've gone and given Link a verbal lashing for being carelessly stupid about revealing information that could give away their true identities, but he was too preoccupied thinking about the Sky Spirit. _Well, Valoo. Did you figure out who I am?_

XXXXXXXXX

Medli led them outside so they could see where they were going to go. They stood on a wooden balcony and looked up the mountain crag. "The top of the mountain is obscured by clouds, but Valoo is up there. It would be a bit faster if you were able to fly, but because you can't, we're going to have to climb."

Link blanched. "Wow. Quill wasn't kidding when he said we're going to have a long climb."

There was a huff, and Medli and Link turned their heads to the mage who had his arms crossed indignantly. "We won't have to climb." He flicked the Wind Waker and a cyclone started. They went up in the air as the whirlwind picked up speed.

Link let go of his hat when they reached the top of the mountain and wondered why Vaati's hat always managed to stay on his head even in the most extreme winds. Medli was gaping at Vaati, flabbergasted, as she'd never seen Link do anything like what the mage had done when he had commanded the Wind Waker. Vaati was trying to gauge if he thought Medli was attractive or not. The various thoughts of the threesome were interrupted by a rumbling growl.

"_O Hero of Time, O Waker of Winds, I have summoned you."_ A great dragon twisted its slender red neck to face them. Link thought it was rather overweight to be the great Sky Spirit, but he kept these opinions to himself. Vaati sounded agitated when he addressed Valoo.

"Did you summon Link or did you summon me? If you have no business with me I'm going to leave."

Medli gasped, "You can understand him…?" No one was supposed to know the ancient language besides her and the spirits.

"_Not so fast, O sorcerer of the ages. I summoned you both, but it is more important that I speak to you than to the Hero."_ A puff of smoke rose from between the dragon's jaws and it snarled. "_Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds, you have disappeared from the histories of the people, but the spirits will never forget the crimes you have committed. Do not think you will get away with your evil so easily."_

"So is that it? Is that why you wanted to see me, to smite me down for something that happened a couple thousand years ago?" Vaati's smirk hid his inner panic. _Damn. _

OXXXXXXXO

Ok, I'm forced to kick Link and Vaati out of here; the reason will make sense once we enter the later chapters. Say bye!

**Reily96: **I wonder how Nintendo expected the customers to react to seeing Tingle through an entire game (Tingle's rosy rupee land or whatever it was called).

**Peka the Corsair: **When I first saw Tingle's new game...I was like "no, just no."

**Diablo1123: **Tingle being annoying is an understatement! He's scary! Ahh! And about the update thing; I _was_ doing a good job seeing I had a daily schedule. Come on, I'm committed. But now, I probably won't show up again for days or months. Bear with me.

**H-bomber: **Creepy people are scarier than people who try to be scary. It's true. I've had experience...

**Rune Caster: **Tingle vs. Ganondorf. I'd bet everything I have that Tingle would win. That man doesn't die and he doesn't even have the Triforce!

**bleu-blizzard: **Link and Vaati are both from Four Sword Adventures. Vaati was turned Hylian because of Opal (see chap 1 cursed sorcerer). The Temple of Time is from Twilight Princess (they were warped there thanks to Ganondorf and Opal - see chap 5 cursed sorcerer). They are currently in the era of the Wind Waker (see final chapter of cursed sorcerer).  
As for what Vaati said at the Temple of Time...only Link knows ;). That's a surprise, but I've put hints here and there.


	13. Enter, Nightmare Dethl

A.N.: Yes! I had free time! I try not to let readers suffer horrible cliff hangers for too long ;)

**Chapter 13: Enter, Nightmare Dethl**

Link looked from Vaati to the dragon nervously, wondering if this was when the mage was going to get the punishment he deserved. Not that Link agreed Vaati should be punished anymore; he had a feeling he was going to miss the mage when this ended, strange as it was. Vaati's smirk was becoming strained as the Sky Spirit remained watching them quietly. Finally the dragon turned its head away.

"_That was just a warning. We spirits will never forget, but we are also known to give chances. Redemption. That concept does exist, even for demons such as you."_ Vaati was still as stone as the dragon arched its neck to the sky and puffed a smoke ring. "_I have heard of your involvement with the defeat of the Helmaroc King, and you have assisted the Hero of Time. Zephos has even taken a liking to you, it seems."_

Medli shifted over to Link and whispered, keeping her eyes on the mage. "Who is Vaati?" Link jumped, as he had forgotten about the Rito girl, and then shushed her as Valoo growled.

"_The Wind Waker has accepted you as its new master, O sorcerer. Use it, and use it well, for there has been a great disturbance in time and the Dark King has returned to Hyrule with a formidable being. We all need your assistance."_

Vaati's smirk cracked into a cackle as relief swept over him. "Assistance from me? Ha." He regained his composure and held up the unreadable map in front of him. "Good, this serves me quite well. You won't try to destroy me and I can continue pursuing what I have gone after all this time." There was a rustle of paper as Vaati produced the unreadable map and held it up for the spirit to see. "Now help us read the map."

Ignoring the sorcerer's suddenly arrogant attitude, the dragon squinted its eyes as it craned to see the writing on the map. It gave a soft chuckle with flames escaping from between its teeth causing Vaati to stumble back. The mage was still a bit jittery after Valoo's threat to punish him earlier. "_That is the dungeon map of the Tower of Gods. Hero of Time, you have once conquered the tower to gain entrance to Hyrule. You need not repeat the trial again."_

Link was confused. "Tower of Gods? Trial? I can go to Hyrule from the Tower of Gods?"

"_That is correct, O hero. You will know how to reach the ancient city when next you arrive at the sacred tower, and you no longer have need for the map the sorcerer holds. However," _Valoo gave another menacing growl as he rounded on Vaati, stopping the mage from tearing the map in half. "_We do not trust you. You must prove your worth for entering Hyrule, O Waker of Winds."_

Vaati scowled. "A waste of time, but I'll do it. What do I have to do, go beat up a dungeon boss? Help some screaming people terrorized by a monster that suddenly and inexplicably appeared? Be best buddies with Link, hold hands, and make daisy chains?"

"_Let the winds take you to where you need to go. You will go alone, and you will return. O Sorcerer of Winds, that is your task. Succeed, and the goddesses may forgive you. Now go."_

Vaati, Link, and Medli stood in silence, waiting to see if there was more to be said. After several minutes, it was becoming evident that Valoo didn't plan to talk to them anymore. Link was the first to break the uncomfortable quiet. "So, I guess good luck then, Vaati."

The mage hissed irritably between his teeth in answer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and the hand with the Wind Waker twitched a little as he tried to sense something in the air. Vaati eventually disappeared with a cyclone, leaving Medli and Link with the great dragon, but not before giving the green clad boy a worried smile. Link sat with Medli on a boulder as they waited for the sorcerer's return.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Medli asked. She watched Link scuff his boots in the red sand.

"He always does."

XXXXXXXXX

Vaati was forced to stop in front of a sheer cliff that jutted out of the ocean. It was a bit farther out from the mainland, but he could still make out the clouds that circled around the top of Valoo's mountain. He stepped inside a waterlogged cave where the sound of waves hitting the rough rocks echoed around the walls. The salty gentle breeze caressed his bangs and beckoned him further into the cave; the atmosphere was so soothing that Vaati found himself drifting off to sleep. He gave up trying to fight against the sudden drowsiness, and it was only after he slid onto the cool sand that he realized he was under a magical spell.

_Sleep, master. There's a better world than this one._

XXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed since the mage had left, and Medli was trying to explain to Link his adventures on the Great Sea. Link gave grunts and "oh's" to appear interested, but his mind was elsewhere. It felt awkward to be told he had done something when it was really someone else who had done the saving.

"Hey Link? Are you listening?" The Rito's voice was exceptionally shy.

"Yeah…"

"You're not."

"Yeah."

Link continued to swing his legs absentmindedly until he realized Medli was looking hurt. He backtracked and tried to figure out what part of the conversation he had messed up. _Oh, oops._ "I'm so sorry Medli! I didn't mean that!"

The girl tried to smile. "It's all right. I don't mind, really."

Link was skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm all right. I'm sure," she said hurriedly. "Um, can I ask you something?" Medli asked, trying to change the subject to make it less awkward for Link.

"Sure."

She leaned closer and her eyes bore into Link's. "You understand the ancient language."

"Uh, that wasn't a question."

"Well, do you?"

Link didn't know how to reply. If he told her the truth, there was a good chance she was going to take him for a nutter. Well, Niko believed him, but that was because it was Niko. He also wasn't sure how much more time could be messed up by telling her the truth. Link decided to play it safe. "No, I don't."

Medli looked thoughtful and put a hand to her chin. "Oh. Um, maybe it was only your friend, then? I could have been mistaken. I'm sorry if I bothered you," she said quietly.

Link smiled in relief, glad that she wasn't going to pursue that line of conversation. "It's all right. There's no need to be sorry." He was startled when she tilted her head and pursed her lips accusingly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I was just speaking in the ancient language, and yet you still understood me. You _do_ know the ancient language."

"I, um, studied it a lot during my free time."

"It takes many years to master the ancient language, and only the spirits and people like myself have the ability to teach it today. Why can't you trust me?"

Link glanced at Valoo for help, but he didn't expect much. He sighed. _Well, it's not like history can be screwed up even more than it already has._

XXXXXXXXX

Vaati was welcomed by a shrill voice as soon as he opened his eyes. "You've arrived! Thank goodness, we love guests. Master Vaati, is there anything we can do for you?" A shadow being floated in front of the somewhat groggy mage. It had the form of a miniblin except it was completely black with a crescent gleaming white smile that substituted a mouth. Vaati couldn't stare at it without getting the feeling of having his soul sucked into its blackness.

"Come, come, master Vaati. We're sure we'll get along! We know you want the same things we want."

The sorcerer tried to take a look around his surroundings, but all he saw was a dark void. There was nothing here save for the perpetual darkness.

"Oh dear, we've forgot to introduce ourselves, master Vaati! Our name is Dethl. We are what is left of Nightmare."

Vaati forced himself to look at the smiling Dethl. "What do you want?"

"We want what you want. We have a lot in common, master Vaati, for we also tried to take over a kingdom and we were defeated by Link." Dethl's artificial smile momentarily frowned at the Hero of Time's name. "What do you say we work together to create a perfect world, master Vaati? We can help you. We are your slave. We will do what we have been trying to do before Link came and ruined it, yes."

Vaati perked up and his task assigned by Valoo slipped away from his mind. The mage made himself comfortable on the ground, his eyes glinting. "Keep talking. I want to know more."

"Yes, yes! Master Vaati, we will do what you wish. How about we start off and revive your magical abilities?" Dethl happily clapped its hands. The shadow twirled around and snapped its fingers, causing the blue runes around Vaati's wrists to spiral away until they were gone. Vaati sat stunned and waved his wrists, trying to accept the fact that he was no longer bound by the curse. The mage muttered a few spells and sent a powerful blast of energy into the void.

"We can provide something you can blow up, if you like," Dethl exclaimed and they were suddenly inside the courtyard of what looked like Hyrule Castle. Vaati repeated the previous spell and obliterated the western wall. The mage marveled at the return of his magic, and the sinister aura he had once carried gradually resurfaced.

Dethl giggled as a group of soldiers appeared, attracted by the noise. "Uh oh. Master Vaati, we might win some ugly new statues in the castle grounds."

"Unfortunately. To Stone With You!" There was a flash of light and the soldiers turned to stone. Vaati walked over to one of them and knocked his fists against the new statue. The stoning spell had been one of his most favorite non-wind spells. "Is this real?" he whispered in awe.

"As real as real can be! As real as you and me!" Dethl laughed. "Reality is what you believe is true, master Vaati. We just know how to control it better than most people. Anything is possible in this world, master Vaati!"

Vaati grinned broadly. He liked what the shadow was saying.

"Master Vaati, shall we begin? How about we start with a Hyrule where the Hero of Time never has and never will exist?"

The red eyes gleamed. "I will like that very much."

OXXXXXXXXO

fleets: For those of you who don't recognize Dethyl/Nightmare; the character is from Link's Awakening. I just put this notice here because I'm assuming not too many people have played the game. If you're still confused, wait it out for the coming chapters :D.

**Rune Caster: **Thanks again! I'm trying not to disappoint ;)

**Diablo1123: **You should definitely play Wind Waker. Best GC game ever. EVER. And one of the best Zelda games.

**Reily96: **Because! ...I don't have an answer to that. Don't we love cliffhangers? Don't we? Don't we? No? Aw, shucks. XD

**Peka the Corsair: **I wanted to find out what was going to happen next, so I spared everyone (including myself) from the wait. Plus I had free time ;)


	14. Dreaming

A.N.: Ugh. We have to register for this important thing online and since a bajillion (okay, more like several hundred) people are trying to go on the same webpage at once, it's super slow for me to do what I have to do for school. Bad for me, but good for you, because it means I'll be writing this story in the meanwhile. Dang it, I hope it's better tomorrow (but readers like you would probably be crossing fingers for the system to break down again so I'll be forced to write more).

**Chapter 14: Dreaming**

Hyrule was his. Without Link to stop him, taking over the region had been incredibly easy. Vaati took his time, gradually sending a stream of monsters to the east one day, and then to the west the next. Dethl was ecstatic and giggled constantly, and Vaati occasionally let the shadow wreak havoc wherever it wanted to.

Time was difficult to gauge in Dethl's world. Vaati couldn't tell if it had only taken a few days or if several months had already passed. He decided at least a month must have passed – how else would he have found the time to design and establish some of the best dungeons he had ever created? Not that he had any use for them since the Hero of Time was missing, but it was something of a tradition and he couldn't take over Hyrule without creating dungeons. He made one of them full of spiders in dedication to the arachnophobic hero.

"Master Vaati, this is magnificent! The way you have made this world is what we have always dreamed to have." Dethl appeared next to Vaati, the grin still stuck on its face. Vaati was in Hyrule castle's throne room, watching with half-interest the region's most beautiful maidens perform a dance. The mage waved the shadow away as he was beginning to tire of Dethl's constant bubbly voice.

"Leave me, Dethl. Go terrorize the gorons if there are any left."

"With pleasure, master Vaati! We will do as you wish."

The sorcerer sighed as the shadow disappeared. He was supposed to be happy; he had achieved his lifelong goal. He held god status in this world, as everything he put to mind came true. Vaati had married Princess Zelda even, in a flight of fancy. Ha, that had been…interesting. Dethl had been able to make the personalities of the people in this world so real that Vaati couldn't tell the difference between Dethl's Zelda and the Zelda back on the other world. The princess had screamed and blasted him with white magic the moment he had appeared.

"My dear Zelda, I want you to go back to your room now," Vaati drawled as the maidens finished their dance.

The princess, who was standing next to the mage, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes my love."

Blast it. Even the princess was beginning to bore him. Vaati had wished the princess to be older (Dethl's princess was around Link's age) and that she be completely intrigued by him. His wish came true, and it had been so easy that they had married the day after they met. It was too easy. Vaati needed a distraction.

"We can be your jester, if you like."

The mage jumped as Dethl materialized in front of him. He growled. "I thought I told you to go to Death Mountain."

The shadow giggled. "Yes, but the gorons have all but disappeared. We think we overdid it the last time."

"Well, go create another goron population on Death Mountain to obliterate. I don't care what you do, just leave me."

Dethl kept its grin. "Of course, master Vaati. We just assumed you were quite…bored." It laughed as it disappeared.

Vaati made sure Dethl was gone before he stood up and made his way to the courtyard. He was beginning to think that he had been wrong about what he had wanted. It was the process of getting to the goal that had thrilled him, and now that it was so bloody easy to achieve his goals everything had lost its glow.

He walked slowly to the place where he had once took part in the Picori Festival, where he had first met an incarnation of Link. He chuckled. _That day was fun._ He snapped his fingers and a festival sprung up around the castle, just like at the Picori Festival hundreds of years ago. Vaati shook his head and the festivities disappeared. Frightfully similar as it was, it just wasn't the same. The sorcerer looked to the sky and decided to visit a place he had always felt at home.

XXXXXXXXX

"You time traveled," Medli said disbelievingly.

Link threw his hands up in the air. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

The girl smiled. "It is unbelievable. But maybe with you it's possible."

"Yeah. Hero of Time? The weirdest things happen to me," Link grumbled. "So, am I different from my other me?"

"A little, but not too much. Um, actually, I didn't really get to know the other you." Medli watched the sun beginning to set on the horizon. The two didn't admit it, but they were becoming anxious about the absence of the mage who had been gone since noon. They had tried to avoid mentioning Vaati throughout the course of their conversation. Medli looked down at her feet. "It's getting late. Um, if you want, we can find you a room to stay in at the village."

The temperature was becoming cooler as the day was coming to an end, and the sharp wind bit at their ears. Link pulled his tunic as close to him as possible and snuggled his hat over his ears to stay warm. "I'm staying here. You should go, Medli. I'm responsible for him, and you shouldn't be forced to sit it out with me."

"But you might catch a cold."

"I'm staying. You should go." The answer was definitive, and Medli saw there was no point in arguing. She nodded without saying a word and flew off back towards the base of the mountain. Once she had left, Valoo stirred again.

"_O hero. I commend your determination, but I am afraid of the reason why the sorcerer hasn't returned yet. If he should not return by the time the sun rises, you must assume he will never return."_

Link huddled into a ball and stared out across the blood red sea. He would stay up the entire night if he had to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaati stood with his eyes closed at the Palace of Winds. He was at the top of the palace where he had fought different Links multiple times. Vaati pondered over his current world. _A Hyrule without the Hero of Time - that's not Hyrule at all._ Perhaps he could finish what he had meant to do all these years right here, in this perfect world. He had everything he could ever want. Why should he forfeit this dream to wake up to one where he had no magic, where everything was below the ocean, and where he would have a goddess awful time succeeding in finding ultimate power? _Should I?_

Vaati opened his eyes and wished. A battle-hardened boy with the garb of the Hero of Time appeared before him, the Master Sword in hand. It was the Link that he had met before their misadventure had occurred, the only difference being that he held the Master Sword instead of the Four Sword. Vaati transformed into a dark eye and leathery wings extended as he prepared for the fight. _Let's end this for good, boy._

XXXXXXXXXX

Link felt something nudge his shoulders and he took a peek from under his hat he had jammed over his face to keep away the cold. He saw two red eyes. "Vaati?"

Medli laughed. "No, silly. I came back. Here, wear this and take this blanket." She passed them to Link who took them gratefully. Night had fallen, and the top of the mountain was becoming unbearably cold. Medli sat next to Link and snuggled inside her own blanket.

"You don't have to stay with me," Link began.

"No, no. I want to. Don't worry about me Link."

After a while, Link managed to say one word. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

_Pathetic_, Vaati thought a little sadly as the Hero of Time struggled to stand up. The boy was beaten badly, and his breath came out in ragged gasps. The Master Sword clattered to the ground, but the boy never expressed a look of defeat. Bleeding and battered, Link steadied himself and took out a bow. _Why do you continue, you fool?_ The hero shot an arrow towards the floating eye but it burst into flames before it reached its target. _I should end this. I should. Just one stoning spell and it'll be over. I would have legitimately defeated Link and my mind would be put to rest._ The eye squinted in a glare and the pupils flashed crimson to start a spell. The boy tensed, expecting the finishing blow, but it never came.

Finally, Vaati wished Link away and the broken boy disappeared. The eye twitched and reverted back to Hylian, and Vaati kicked himself for his act of cowardice. He couldn't fathom why he couldn't do it, and he put his hands to his face to agonize over what had happened. _What's wrong with me?_

"Master Vaati! We couldn't find you at Hyrule Castle! Is something the matter?"

The sorcerer scowled as Dethl appeared again. He was beginning to see the shadow as a nuisance. "What do you want now?"

"We want more, master Vaati. We want more darkness, yes." The shadow bobbed up and down in the air. "Master could do a better job, we think. We will help in any way we can."

Something that had been bothering Vaati at the back of his mind pushed its way past all the turmoil and popped up with a blaring warning. He narrowed his eyes at the shadow who was still grinning. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, just a good guess," Dethl giggled.

Vaati became alert. Dethl, he realized, might have the ability to read his mind. The shadow always knew where to find him, knew of his history, knew his name - practically knew everything about him, in fact.

"And that, master Vaati, was a very good guess. We knew you were clever the moment we saw you," Dethl said amiably. "Come now, master Vaati. Don't be so bitter. We can work together to make this world more perfect. We hold you in high regard for your evilness." A hint of sarcasm was present, but it was too subtle to catch clearly. Vaati gritted his teeth when he heard Dethl confirm his suspicions. The last thing he wanted was someone who knew him inside out.

"No. I am leaving." He had made up his mind. This place wasn't where he should be, and he had a feeling he wouldn't miss what he was going to leave behind. He looked at his hands and concentrated until he could see the binding runes again, and then cleared his mind until the Palace of Winds and all of Hyrule disappeared into the void once more. Dethl cocked its head.

"Why? You were doing such a good job. The best master we've had in a while for sure."

"I'm leaving," Vaati repeated flatly, and then walked in a small circle wondering how he was going to make this last wish come true.

Dethl saw this and cackled. "We're sorry, but that isn't an option, master Vaati. We will follow all your orders except for that one. Now let us continue what we were doing." Vaati snarled and swiped at the shadow, but Dethl warped behind him and giggled. "We make such a great team, master Vaati! Stay with us."

"Last time someone said that I told them I would kill them," the mage hissed. He felt like punching Dethyl so its annoying grin would go away.

"We know that, master Vaati, you said that to Link. Master can't hide anything from us," the shadow wagged a finger in front of the sorcerer. "And master shouldn't try to be funny." This last statement was spoken with malice, and the shadow's act was temporarily dropped. Vaati cautiously pulled out his Wind Waker as Dethl edged closer. "This is the last chance we're going to give you. Will master agree to stay?" The mage held up a finger in a rude gesture. Dethl grinned. "Such a shame, Vaati. You were such a perfect _master, _so evil like us. Perhaps we can make you see some sense to stay and see the greatness our world has to offer. There will be a slight change, however." The surroundings flickered and they were back at the Palace of Winds. "This time, you, Vaati, will be calling us master."

OXXXXXXXXO

**bleu-blizzard**: No problem! I'm always willing to explain if things get confusing. ;)

**Reily96: **There's a manga?! O.o (goes to find one). Ah, the fun ends for Vaati :P

**Peka the Corsair: **Um, too late, I guess? :P. Medli knows what she's doing :)

**Rune Caster: **(singsong voice) It's as real as you and me! This chappie's title says it all ;)

**Kindra Mckleen: **Yay! Thanks! And welcome to this story.

**Diablo1123: **Link's Awakening was all right. It was the first one I played :). You don't really need it to understand what's going on in the story, so don't worry too much about it. But. Go play WW! You're missing out on one of the greatest games ever!

--


	15. Who You Are

A.N.: Whoo, another system breakdown. See, that means you guys get another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Who You Are**

"Are you up for a game, Vaati?" Dethl asked as it began to expand into a dark sphere. The mage readied the Wind Waker and tried to see what the shadow planned to do. "We know you like to play with your victims, let them power up before coming to see you. We will give you the same chance if you agree so we don't destroy you with our first move. Isn't that generous?" The sphere bulged and there were now bat wings on its sides. "We shall grant you back your abilities you just rejected. Vaati, get rid of your binding curse so this will be more interesting."

"No."

"Tsk. So you've figured out that each time you take advantage of this world you become more ingrained in it, good for you. Shame, Vaati, you could have been god, and yet you choose to be beaten by us."

"Who says I'm going to be beaten by you?" Vaati spat. Dethl's plastered grin suddenly opened and turned into a red eye. The mage froze as he saw the shadow's transformation; he was facing himself.

"You underestimate us, Vaati. We know everything you know, and therefore we know how to be you. You can't defeat us. We know too much about you, and you know nothing about us."

Vaati faced down the copy of his final form. _I'm not that ugly._ He felt small with only the Wind Waker to help him against what he believed was the ultimate being. He mentally punched himself for not asking Link what his best strategy was against his final form.

"Remember this one?" Dethl blasted a laser beam from its eye that Vaati dodged. He realized for the first time that Link could always roll out of that attack because the blinking eye was a huge giveaway for it. A good lesson learned – if he made it out of here. Dethl read the mage's mind and also looked surprised. It laughed. "Such power and yet you just discovered why you could never hit your target! Ah, Vaati, you made us make the same mistake you made."

"Stop the chatter, you pathetic excuse of a copy!" The sorcerer swung the Wind Waker and sent a tornado towards Dethl. Dethl saw through the attack and sent its own cyclone. The winds raged between Vaati and his copy, but the black eye was beginning to struggle to keep its cyclone in control. Even though it knew everything about Vaati's attacks, replicating it to perfection was a different matter entirely. Vaati saw this and smirked. He raised the baton and twisted it to the right, causing a gale to blow against the shadow. "Hmph. Apparently you only know how to control the wind one section at a time."

Dazed, Dethl slowly floated back up and faced the sorcerer. It grew a clawed arm that shot out and grabbed its target. "You arrogant fool," Dethl glared.

Vaati laughed and returned a wicked grin. "It's not so fun anymore, is it?" He grimaced slightly as the claw squeezed, but he continued to snicker. The tornado he had created hit Dethl at that moment and forced the shadow to let go of the mage. Vaati then created sharp streams of wind that sliced long gashes into Dethl. The shadow screeched and began to lose its form as Vaati. The winds stopped, and the sorcerer brushed out the wrinkles from his cape. "This is insulting. Do you think I'm that weak?"

"Truly astounding, Vaati," the black mass rasped. "We had reasons to hold you in high regard." It collected itself and it floated as a dark ball of shadow in front of the mage. "We apologize for our behavior earlier. Join us to be the gods of this world."

"I decline your offer. I'm going to kill you, fool."

"This is the world where all your desires will come true. What do you have back at the other world that you hold so dear?" Dethl was genuinely confused.

"Unfinished business…" Vaati sounded unsure of himself. Dethl appeared as surprised as a black blob could manage to look surprised before it began to change shape. There was a shrill laugh as the grin reappeared on the shadow's face.

"Vaati, we are shocked. Oh dear," it laughed uncontrollably, causing the mage to grip the Wind Waker tightly. "Oh dear," it repeated, "you hid this so well from yourself we didn't know either."

"Make your last words worth it because you don't have too long to live."

"Of course. Now, how shall we put it?" Dethl was beginning to shape shift again. "Ah, but we should've known the moment we saw you with the Wind Waker. Yes, yes," it mumbled to itself, "you cannot kill us now." There was a brief flash and someone Vaati recognized stood before him instead of the monster. It was Link.

"Hmph. That just gives me more motivation to kill you," Vaati growled, but he didn't sound too confident. Link smiled and scratched his head the same annoying way he always did. Dethl was an expert on imitation.

"Nah. You can't. Sorry, Vaati, but we saw a glimpse of the real you just a while ago. You will never admit it, but you cannot hide it from us."

Vaati refused to speak, though his hands trembled in fury. The fake Link nodded solemnly like he was speaking of a terrible disease.

"You, Sorcerer Vaati, have been changed to fit the role of _hero_." The boy scrunched his nose in disgust. "How disappointing. We believed you were one of the true Lords of Darkness when we met you. The rumors passed through the centuries! They were incredible, and you had been our ideal. Now we see you have become just like our enemy."

Link smiled broadly and held a hand out to the mage. Vaati pointed the Wind Waker threateningly at the boy's neck, which only caused the imposter to laugh even more. "We can read you like a book, Vaati. You will not kill us because you cannot kill Link. Now come and join this world so we can return you to the respectable villain you were. We will both get something out of it; you will terrorize the denizens of this world so you may shed your hero identity, and we will thrive off of the nightmares."

"You…" Vaati hissed and his shaking hands dug the Wind Waker more sharply into the sneering Link's neck.

"You cannot kill Link, and therefore us, Vaati," Dethl whispered. "That's the truth you've been hiding from yourself all this time…"

Both forms stood completely still and time seemed to grind to a stop. The Palace of Winds had long since disappeared and they had returned to the endless void. Minutes, perhaps hours, had passed and the only visible movement was the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. Finally, Link raised his hand and gently moved the unyielding Wind Waker away from his neck. "You see? You do not even deny it. Let us help you return to the person you had been. If you go back now, you will not be able to complete your wish. You cannot kill Link."

Vaati looked down until his eyes were hidden from view. His thoughts were in turmoil and he appeared to be trying to clear a deep inner struggle. After several seconds, the sinister red eyes lifted slowly and the former sorcerer let out a venomous snarl. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." He suddenly shoved the startled Dethl onto the ground and grabbed the copy's sword, slamming it through its stomach. Link screamed until he fell into a fit of weak chuckles.

"Ha, perhaps we were wrong. Haha, we can…simulate blood just…for laughs," Dethl Link's face contorted into a demented smile and coughed up blood. It howled in laughter at its absurdity. "We're pretty good…actors, don't you think?"

"Let me leave."

"Have patience. You…will leave…this place when we…are gone." Link dissolved into the black shadow that was Dethl. "We shall…leave with satisfaction…Vaati. In the end…we have won. You were able to…show us that you still had it…in you to be…who you were destined to be." The surroundings began to flicker and Vaati had trouble focusing. "You can never…be the hero…Vaati. Remember that. It is…your fate."

The mage became enveloped in blinding light as the last vestiges of the Nightmare vanished into the void.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vaati opened his eyes and found himself lying flat on the sand inside the cave he had wandered into before he had met Dethl. Some water dripped onto his face and he hastily wiped them off with his sleeve. The light from the sun was flickering into the cave as it signaled the new morning, and Vaati wondered how long he had been gone.

The mage sat quietly on the sand, listening to occasional cawing of the seagulls outside. He fingered some damp sand, creating a little mountain only to crush it between his thumbs later.

_You can never be the hero, it is your fate, _Dethl's voice taunted.

Vaati narrowed his eyes. _I never asked to be one…fool. _He stood up and prepared to return to the Rito's island.

OXXXXXXXXXO

fleets: Seems like a few of you are still confused about Dethl (I understand - he's one of the most boring bosses in the Zeldaverse). LA SPOILER WARNING: In LA, Dethl was a very flat character who didn't have too much of a background. All we know is that it survived on the nightmares of the dreamland (Koholint), and it tried to prevent Link from awakening the Wind Fish so Koholint would stay in existence (it was all a dream). Dethl wanted to be the master of the dreamland. It had the ability to take the forms of Link's previous enemies, including Ganon.

In Beyond Centuries, I've taken a few liberties and gave the thing my own twist of its personality. Hope this clears things up.

**Reily96: **Uh...did I do a good thing (sweatdrop)? Oh, and I saw a bit of the manga! Link seems a bit OC in it...

**Rune Caster: **Haha! :D

**Diablo1123: **It gets better.

**bleu-blizzard: **Well that's good :). He's still unsure, it seems...

**H-bomber: **Hello! Thanks for the support, my regular reviewer! Yup, I'm having trouble deciding how evil Vaati is as well XP

**Peka The Corsair: **Hope I cleared things up :)


	16. Breaking Minds

A.N.: Oh. My. Goodness. If you have as many extracurricular activities as I do, you'll understand what I'm going through. It's basically - wake up, school, clubs, go home, study, sleep at midnight. I'm sleep deprived, too, and sore from sword fighting...  
We're entering the final stage of this story! That doesn't mean it's going to be over soon, mind you. ;)

NOTE: For those of you thinking this is going to turn yaoi, I'm going to disappoint you.

**Chapter 16: Breaking Minds **

Medli woke up as the sun's light began to creep across the boulders she had been lying on. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and then almost screamed and ran when she thought she saw a monster.

"Oh my goddesses, Link, are you all right?" It was dark around his eyes and he looked a bit sickly, and his blank stare made him appear like a corpse. Medli hurried over to him and put a hand to his forehead to check to see if he had a fever. She was glad he was fine, but was still worried about the stare. "Link, did you sleep at all?"

"No," he mumbled.

"But why?"

The boy looked away towards the sun. "I was waiting…"

"He might come back tomorrow, Link. Valoo never said when he should return."

There was a low growl as the dragon decided to speak. "_You are wrong. It has taken too long. I'm afraid he may have failed and decided to choose the wrong path."_

"Oh," Medli whispered. She looked towards the hero who still sat rigidly watching the dawn break over the sea. "Link…"

"_O Hero, the time is up for the sorcerer. We must give you your task to complete alone."_

The girl treaded softly over to the huddled Link and put a hand on his shoulder. Link continued to ignore her. "Link, you should get some sleep. We can come back here tomorrow if you'd like…"

"No," his lips barely moved. He'd come all this way putting up with Vaati, and he didn't intend to finish it all alone. His eyes fluttered as he fought to stay awake.

"Link, you're going to get sick."

Suddenly, there was a sharp wind and Medli had to bring her hands up to her face to keep the sand away. When she looked up again, she was overjoyed to see the return of the sorcerer. Valoo spoke first, its voice full of surprise and respect. "_O sorcerer, so you have returned. You had us worried that you had failed."_

Vaati nodded, his face expressionless.

"_I was wrong about you. I grant you access to Hyrule, and perhaps you may have a chance at redemption."_ The dragon's neck bowed down in a humble gesture. "_O Hero of Winds, forgive me for doubting you. May the goddesses guide you both."_

Vaati's eye twitched, but it was barely noticeable. The mage sounded like he was making an immense effort to be pleased by the grace when he uttered "thank you." As he turned to leave the mountain, he was interrupted by a loud noise of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Link!" Medli cried. The Hero of Time had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The waves lapped against the side of the ship as it lurched its way towards the Tower of Gods. Progress was slow, as Vaati had retreated to sit by the bow by himself, refusing to touch the Wind Waker and forcing the crew to do their best with the current wind. Link was asleep in the cabins, resting after the long night awake at the mountain summit.

Vaati was lost in thought, going over what Dethl and Valoo had told him. He wasn't sure what bothered him the most; the fact that he had been called a hero, a word that he despised, or the fact that he realized he had wanted to be a h…no, no, he wasn't going to think that. That was absurd.

"Er, captain…" a timid voice interrupted. The mage turned around abruptly and glared at Niko who had inched his way towards the bow. The pirate was wringing his hands together and trying to avoid the captain's red eyes. The eyes narrowed, and Niko scooted back again, unnerved. "Um, actually, never mind sir."

"No. Stay."

"What?" Niko squeaked. He began to expect some horrible punishment.

"If you want to say something, stop squirming like you want to pee and say it," Vaati snapped. The pirate gulped.

"Oh, er, I was just wondering if Link was, you know, all right."

The mage muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes. "That idiot boy doesn't deserve worry, fool. He subjugated himself to stay up the entire night. At times I wonder how stupid he could possibly get." Niko hung his head and said something in apology. Before the pirate could scuttle away, Vaati stopped him. "I suggest you don't bother him. We don't want him to become more of an idiot." The mage had looked away so Niko couldn't see his face.

"Yes sir!" He began to dash away when he flinched and tripped over himself from the sound of the captain's voice.

"I didn't say I was done with you."

Niko sighed. What was it now? The pirate returned to the captain in sluggish steps, definitely not looking forward to what Vaati wanted. He grudgingly brought his face up to see the captain, expecting the usual glare. Niko was mildly surprised when he found the captain appearing hesitant and unsure.

"How do you see me? Answer this honestly or I'm going to make you regret the day you were born."

Niko blanched. _Honestly? Well, I freaking see you as the most evil thing on the Great Sea. You're mean, you're a bully, you're purple, you're short, you have mood swings like a girl, heck, you LOOK like a girl, and you're the weirdest, creepiest person I've ever known in my life. _

"Um, you're pretty scary, sir."

"Hm." Vaati put a hand to his chin and looked thoughtfully at some seagulls that were perched on the masts. His bangs hid his eyes. "Good," he whispered. Niko stood frozen on the spot, wondering when the captain was going to let him go. The pirate shook a little when Vaati turned around, a shadow over his face with a tight-lipped frown. "Hear this, I'm a villain. Do you understand that? A villain." Niko backed up as Vaati walked toward him. The pirate couldn't find his voice as he was cornered against the edge of the ship. "There's no question about it, understand? I'm evil, and nothing will change that. Now tell me I'm a villain."

Niko tried to answer but his voice seemed to catch at his throat.

"Say it, fool," Vaati hissed. The mage watched Niko trembling before him, and then roared in rage. "Say it! I'm the greatest villain of all time and not some foolish hero! I'm not a hero, you understand that?! I'm no hero! I'm EVIL!"

"Y-y-yes sir," Niko stuttered. His eyes were bulging in fear.

Vaati whirled around and stormed back into the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Once inside, he took a deep breath and waited for his pulse to slow. The sorcerer pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. He was losing his identity, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. What was he? Vaati slid down to the floor with his back against the wall and put his face in his hands. This adventure was making him confused about himself, and he looked forward to its end. The end: it was so close he could feel its comforting warmth creeping up to him – he only hoped it wasn't going to end up consuming him in a burning inferno.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link was dreaming. Like in most dreams, he could only catch the vague sense of being sure of where he was. He assumed he was at Hyrule castle from the bustle of people gathered around some sort of plaza. He wandered around and tried to push past the crowd that was beginning to chant and scream obscenities, and Link wondered what it was that was causing the people to respond with such outrage.

It was a near perfect day, with a sky so clear that even the most cloistered scholar would want to come out and take a stroll. The only thing that Link found strange was that there was no movement in the air. There was no breeze that bothered his hat or pushed his hair into his eyes.

Link was able to push through past the crowd, as there was the snapping sound of taught rope. He was shoved into the middle of a clearing as the crowd cheered and went into a jubilant frenzy. When he finally got the sun out of his eyes he looked up and saw the gallows. In the warm morning sun, it was out of place.

Link's head went numb when he saw an inanimate object swinging slowly like a pendulum on the gallows; its blindfolded face washed over with strands of lavender hair. A purple hat with a red jewel lay on the ground before its feet.

Vaati was hanging from the noose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Swabbie, we're almost going to have to say goodbye, huh?"

It was three days after they had left Dragon Roost Island, and Link had finally come back to the deck, though Vaati was as sour as ever. Link and Niko were propped by the edge of the ship, watching the outline of the Tower of Gods become more distinct as they became closer to their destination.

Link glanced at Niko. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, swabbie, that I won't…I won't ever see you again after you go to Hyrule," Niko sighed sadly.

"Of course you will. I can defeat Ganondorf, so don't worry about it."

Niko looked away. "I know that. But I won't see _you_ swabbie. If you finish this, I won't ever get to talk to the Link that had traveled time."

Link didn't say anything. What the buck-toothed pirate had said was true, and when they said goodbye this time, it was probably goodbye for good. If he succeeded, then he wouldn't return to the future. If he failed, then every incarnation of him will disappear forever.

"What's going to happen with you and the captain, swabbie?"

"Huh? Oh…I'll figure something out…" Link was lost in thought. To be honest, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He remembered the dream he had and wondered if that was what it was going to come down to. Even if the spirits had forgiven Vaati, Link couldn't think of a way for all of Hyrule to forgive the mage enough so the hero could convince them not to hang him. It was a near impossibility; they would expect the sorcerer to be killed.

"Hey Link."

Link leaned against the ship's railings. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you."

The ship creaked to a stop as the anchor was dropped and they arrived at the Tower of Gods; the place where Link and Vaati had first begun their travels across the flooded Hyrule hundreds of years beyond their time period. Link tried to convince himself that the water that was collecting beneath his eyes was just some sea spray. "Me too."

OXXXXXXXXO

* * *

**bleu-blizzard: **Because Dethl is a nightmare, I'm not sure if it can ever die. I think it can always come back. And yes, Nintendo did give it a weird name.

**H-bomber: **Hmmm, what will happen?! I also can't wait to find out how this goes! XD

**Diablo1123: **No. I don't think they will ever be back until summer vacation starts again.

**Reily96: **It's not horrible if it's self-afflicted XD. Well, you do get extra homework...but it's more fun. My personal thought is that Dethl will never die.

**Peka the Corsair: **No problem! And thinking's good!

**Rune Caster: **I didn't particularly enjoy writing its dialogues too...dang, I didn't like Dethl at all.

* * *


	17. Hyrule

A.N.: I didn't mean to update; I really didn't. Remember, this update wasn't supposed to happen yet but somehow it did. I don't know how I did it.

Also, for those of you who missed my last message: This story is not, will not, and never will be yaoi. Sorry if I disappoint some of you, but I just...can't...write that.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hyrule**

The Tower of Gods stood proudly, protruding straight from the ocean depths in complete disregard for breaking the smooth contours of the ocean. Vaati muttered something about how it had been a waste of time to go all over the Great Sea only to find they had begun at the place they had needed to be.

"I told you we should have checked it out," Link said quietly.

"Shut up." They were both staring at the golden light that was sparkling around the water in front of them. The water around the stone tower had begun to glow as soon as the ship had neared it, and the mage was convinced that it was some sort of portal that could take them to Hyrule. Vaati kept his hands in front of him, still avoiding the touch of the Wind Waker, and Link's forehead was creased into a deep frown, trying not to think about what he was going to have to do at the end. The boy hoped he wouldn't be forced to fight Vaati, or forced to see him hang. "Leave the thinking to me. You're not good at it."

"Huh?" Link looked up and saw Vaati grinning at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess you weren't thinking after all but in the process of trying to think. I suggest you don't do that either. All you were ever really good for was swinging that scrap metal around," Vaati feigned apology. Link smiled.

"And _you_ shouldn't be concerned about me. It doesn't fit you."

Vaati gagged. "I'm not, stupid. I just don't want your head to explode before we go fight Ganondorf. You'd be completely useless then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The sound of waves filled the stall in their banter. Both figures were weighed down with their concerns, and neither had the energy to lighten up. The crew had also noticed and was keeping to themselves, trying not to bother the two time travelers.

"Vaati, what's going to happen at the end?"

The mage shrugged. "You're thinking about the end? The end is the same for everyone, fool. We'll both die someday."

"You know what I mean."

Vaati's head snapped sharply towards Link. "And you think I can see the future?"

"I'm just wondering - "

"You're not good at thinking. Don't even try."

Link ignored him. "I'm just wondering if I have to fight you."

"You don't have to. Just let me do what I want to do and mind your own business," Vaati said flatly.

"You want me to let you kill me?"

"You would never have made it onto my blacklist if you hadn't tried to stop me in the first place."

Link could tell Vaati was skirting around the subject, trying to avoid talking about the adventure's conclusion. The thought made him feel a little better. "It's not like I could've let you take over Hyrule."

Vaati waved his hands in front of him. "And why not? What makes you think I would've been worse as a ruler than that old fart at the throne? A king can be no more a tyrant than me."

"Well, the monsters for one thing…"

"You think they don't deserve a home?"

"They killed some people…"

"They get hungry too, you know."

"You kidnapped a bunch of maidens…"

"A lot of them came willingly."

"And you trapped them in – wait, _willingly?_" Link faltered and stared at the smirking mage.

"Mmhmm. Willingly."

"But then why did you trap them inside dangerous dungeons?"

An annoyed look came over Vaati's features. "They began to scream."

"That doesn't sound very willing…"

"They were willing when they followed me, so I didn't technically kidnap them."

"I also remember some story about you turning the princess of Hyrule to stone."

"She made a rather pretty statue."

"You don't see anything wrong with what you just said?"

"I don't do things I would regret later. I repeat: she made a rather pretty statue."

"So you didn't regret your drinking spree after the hangover the next day?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice with that," Vaati grimaced.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Vaati grunted something and turned on his heel away from the glowing light on the water to face the crew. The pirates gathered around Vaati and Link when the mage lifted a thin hand to the sky to catch their attention. Vaati gave a quick nod to Gonzo. "We're leaving."

Gonzo fidgeted with his thumbs. "You'll find Miss Tetra, Captain?"

"Perhaps." This answer caused the pirate to frown dismally. "But," Vaati held up a finger to stop Gonzo from talking, "either way I won't return from Hyrule." There was a murmur amongst the pirates with the exception of Niko who knew the reason why the mage wouldn't return. The little pirate was biting his right knuckle.

"Won't return? Why not, captain?" Senza asked for the entire crew.

"I just won't. You should all celebrate," Vaati sneered.

Gonzo exchanged glances with Senza, then Nudge, and then the rest of the pirates around him. He then looked to his feet. "Um, captain. Actually, we thought you were a pretty good captain." The comment took Vaati by surprise, and his mouth twitched in annoyance. "To be honest, we didn't really, um, like you," he shook his hands in front of him in defense, "but we thought you were a…a great captain."

The mage stared at the pirates in turn, and his eyes narrowed when they came back to Gonzo. Gonzo flinched, but then collected himself and continued with surety. "Captain, we just want you to know that you can always come back to this ship. Miss Tetra would understand."

Vaati's expression was hard and his brows were forced together in the middle of his face. Finally, he laughed. "I'm never going to come back. Never." With that, he swung himself over the side of the ship and splashed into the ocean. Link and the crew watched him paddle over to the golden pool and disappear below the depths.

"Link."

Link turned around and saw that Niko had come up to him, still biting his fist. Link laughed weakly. "You shouldn't eat yourself Niko."

The fist sped away from the pirate's mouth and he put it behind his back in obvious embarrassment. There was some laughter and chuckles among the pirates, but they quickly died down as they saw it was time to say goodbye.

"Link, come back with Miss Tetra," Mako spoke. Link tried to smile positively, but he knew the person who was coming back to the pirates wouldn't be the person they were talking to now.

"I will." It felt so wrong to make that sound sincere. There were several pats on his back as the pirates wished him luck, and he almost toppled over when Niko ran up and gave him a hug. The other pirates watched in confusion; they knew Link was going on a dangerous mission, but Link was Link. He always came back, didn't he?

"Bye Link," Niko sobbed. Link didn't know what to say, and pretty soon he was hugging empty space as Niko had run back indoors, unable to stay any longer. Link felt himself choking up; he was going to miss the people he had met.

"Bye everyone," Link whispered, and he jumped into the ocean blue.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Link reached the glittering water he felt himself pulled downwards. At first, he panicked and tried to fight against the force that was sending him deeper underwater. He was holding his breath for as long as physically possible before he gave up and sucked in. Link expected salt water to come rushing into his nose so he was shocked when he found he could breathe normally. He swept his hands around, but he felt a watery resistance. This hypocritical situation confused him all the more, and he decided to stick to accepting the situation as it was. He was somewhat afraid that if he pointed out the logical impossibility, he would lose his ability to breathe underwater.

The surroundings became darker as he moved deeper into the ocean, and he saw some strange creatures he would never have liked to see; like a long, eye-less, razor toothed fish with a rat-like tail. There were other things too.

Suddenly, he saw light coming from below and the silhouette of a castle loomed before him. What was strange was that he found that he was back in air when his feet hit the ground, er, ocean floor. Link couldn't tell when that had occurred, but he decided he shouldn't think about it too hard. There was also grass growing around the castle instead of seaweed or sand.

Vaati was standing at the boundary of air and water, trying to get a better view of the land past Hyrule Castle. There were hints of broken walls; the remnants of the castle town that hadn't survived the onslaught of ocean water. Link watched the mage stick his hand out to the water and then hastily pull it back out, shaking the salt water away. "Interesting," he heard the mage say.

Link moved off towards the gates of the castle and gripped the Master Sword. Just beyond these doors was the man they had to defeat to get back home. He turned as Vaati came up next to him with a fierce look in his eyes; there was so much anger radiating off of the sorcerer that Link worried the castle might burn down. They took a momentary glance at each other in confirmation and pushed the doors open to face the King of Darkness. A cold, familiar voice welcomed them as they took a step into the great hall.

"I've been waiting for you," Ganondorf sneered.

OXXXXXXXO

* * *

**bleu-blizzard: **It's been a long adventure. He's probably tired.

**Reily96: **Oof, that doesn't sound good. I'm new to the fandom, so I guess I haven't learned all the horrors yet :P. Link...is tired. And sleep-deprived. D:

**Peka the Corsair: **Just don't let Dethl get you. ;) Hm, I never noticed that. I wonder why?

**pikminbro: **Ehe, yeah, I've already answered this. It's NOT yaoi.

**Diablo1123: **I don't even have time to procrastinate...

**Cookiekitten: **Glad to hear I could make you laugh! Welcome to this story!

**SSJ4Sora: **Hot. XP

* * *


	18. The Opal Dragon

A.N.: Longest chapter I've written so far. Well, this chapter deserved it :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Opal Dragon **

It was exactly like before; Link and Vaati stood before the throne of Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf gazing at them from above the stairs, a sneer on his dark face, and Princess Zelda was still trapped within the prism in a corner of the chamber. This time, however, the possessed girl was missing, and in her place was a scaly behemoth twice as large as the Twilit Dragon Argorok they had battled at the City in the Sky. Its monstrous head waved slowly from side to side as its possessed amber eyes warily strafed its master for orders. The thick chains around its neck and claws rattled with each movement, and they glowed with some magical reinforcement that kept it bound to the castle floor.

_Another dragon. Wonderful,_ Vaati thought as the monster let out a vicious hiss. The mage caught Link stuttering in surprise at the sight of the scaled beast.

"That's Opal," the boy whispered, remembering the girl's story about how she had once been sealed by the Four Sword along with other monsters in Hyrule.

Now it was Vaati's turn to be surprised. "What?!"

They were interrupted by a malicious laugh, and they turned their heads to the King of Darkness who had begun to transform into his boar-like form. "You pitiful fools, you were late. But now that you're here, let's not waste any more time. I will finish what was supposed to happen before that idiot lizard flooded Hyrule."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword as Ganondorf completed his transformation. He glanced at Vaati who was still defenseless. "Vaati, what are you doing?"

The mage clenched his teeth and squeezed his fists together. "I'm never going to use the Wind Waker."

"Don't be stupid! Now's not the time, and why are you suddenly afraid to use it?"

"I'm not afraid," Vaati seethed. "I'm just…I'm just not a damned her –"

_Wham!_

Vaati couldn't finish his sentence as Ganon sent him flying across the chamber with surprising speed. Even Link stumbled a bit in shock that such a large being could move so quickly.

"Gahaha! Vaati, you're the dirt of your kind. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live a little longer."

"Vaati!" Link barely blocked a swipe from Ganon with his shield. His eyes darted to where the mage had been knocked towards and saw a dazed Vaati trying to stand up. It was a bad idea to move his eyes away from Ganon, for Link had his feet knocked from under him.

"Link, today you die for good," Ganon roared and a blast of magic was sent towards the fallen hero. Link rolled out of its way, but felt stone cut the side of his face as the blast caused the floor to explode in bits.

"Vaati! You have to use the Wind Waker!" Link yelled. He couldn't attack Ganon because he was too busy trying not to get himself killed. Link could see the mage hesitate; he couldn't understand why the sorcerer, who used to be ecstatic about the abilities of the Wind Waker, was disgusted about using it ever since he had returned from Valoo's mission.

"All right," Vaati finally snarled, not sounding too happy. He grabbed the baton and brought it up in front of him. There was another smash as Ganon slammed the floor where Link had been, and the Hero of Time scrambled away while wiping away the blood that had begun to drip across his face. Vaati heard Link saying something to him, but he was more focused on the unresponsive Wind Waker he held in his hand. _Din's fire, _Vaati cursed. He looked around before dropping his hands back down.

"I need your help!" Link said urgently. Vaati merely shook his head.

"We're indoors. I can't do anything." The mage's face was expressionless as he said his next words. "You're on your own."

Link gulped as he raced around to avoid the rampaging Ganon. He slid to a stop as he found himself cornered between the possessed dragon and the King of Darkness. Link slowly turned around as the interior of the throne room basked in an eerie blue light from Ganon's charged energy ball. Ganon grinned, sure of a victory.

_I've got one chance_, Link thought as he brought the Master Sword in front of him. He tried to remember the feeling of reflecting Ganon's attack just like the first time he had encountered him, back when he had been at the Palace of Winds with the Four Sword. He hoped he would be able to repeat what he had done.

"Grraaaah!" Ganon sent a fully charged energy sphere towards the waiting hero. Link dug his heel into the floor and swung the sword as hard as he could. For a second, Link thought he had failed when he felt a tingling sensation along his hands from the attack's energy, but the sphere somehow rebounded and hit the dark king square in the chest.

Panting, Link tilted his head to where Vaati had been. "Careful, I don't think he's dead yet." He was surprised when he saw Vaati had gone, but had no time to look for him as a figure stood up from the floor where the boar had lain. A Gerudo man took a step towards him, armed with a sword that was almost as tall as he was. Ganondorf grinned and brought his sword in a fighting stance, his hooked nose pointed downwards and his eyes narrowed upwards.

"Good. I would have been disappointed if you weren't capable of pulling that off. Now I challenge you to a battle with steel. No magic, no tricks: just man to man."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vaati heard the clash of metal as Link and Ganondorf began their duel. Vaati knew he was near completely useless as he was no better than a weak mortal without the help of the winds. He made his way towards the obsidian dragon that had its jaws in a snarl and was watching the battle between Link and its master.

"Are you Opal?" Vaati asked.

The dragon swung its head towards the mage and gave a guttural growl. The steel chains grated along the floor as it shifted its weight.

"You can free yourself from Ganondorf. He's distracted from fighting Link; you just have to focus."

There was a jet of flame and Vaati just got by with the corner of his cape being singed off. Part of the wall crumbled down as the dragon violently snapped its neck towards the sorcerer in an attempt to crush him in its jaws, the chains yanking the foundations of the castle. Vaati's eyes narrowed, and he took a small step towards the beast's snout as it continued to growl.

"Come on. Back off, and snap out of it."

"_Grrrrowlllllhsssssss."_

Vaati had some experience with possessed people before, and he knew how difficult it was to get them to regain control of themselves. He also knew that one distraction was all it took for the possessed to be free. His eyes moved toward Ganondorf who was fighting Link, and then towards the magical chains that bound Opal in place. Vaati had a hunch that the magic on the chains was also there to strengthen Ganondorf's hold on the dragon.

"Stay still. I'm going to get these off of you. I know you're possessed, but you can still do that much, I hope?" Vaati hadn't expected much, so he wasn't surprised when the dragon snarled and bared its fangs at him. Ganondorf had done a good job taking control of Opal.

In the distance, the King of Darkness narrowly blocked the Master Sword. He quickly regained his stance before he began to push against Link once more, causing the boy to go defensive. It was during this short interval where Ganondorf had lost footing that the dragon suddenly stopped snarling. It arched its neck and gave Vaati some room. The mage smirked.

_See? One distraction, that's all it takes. _Still, Vaati didn't want to take chances so he was careful when he approached the first enormous claw that was chained. He wasn't sure how he was going to get rid of the magic on the steel, but he got an idea when he felt a weak magical energy jumping from the chains to the Wind Waker. The baton couldn't work by itself inside the castle, but because it was a magical object, it had some influence over other magical objects. He rolled up his sleeves and began to concentrate on a spell. The blue runes of his binding curse faintly spiraled around his arms, and though he was afraid his idea might not work, he sighed inwardly in relief when he saw he was able to begin unraveling the spell on the chains. Progress was slow, however, and he hoped Link would be able to hold out against Ganondorf in the meanwhile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Link felt himself slowly being drained of his stamina, and sweat and blood dripped profusely down his chin. Ganondorf was an expert swordsman, and Link was at a disadvantage because of his shorter reach and weaker arms. He needed to think of something unexpected because he knew he probably wouldn't be able to win in a fair fight.

Ganondorf was taking his time, and Link could tell that the Gerudo wasn't using his full potential yet. The man wanted a fight of endurance, and Link didn't want to give him that. The Hero of Time parried, sidestepped, and moved behind a fallen statue to gain a few seconds respite. He saw Vaati in intense concentration by the scaly beast and wondered what idea the sorcerer had thought of. Suddenly, Vaati stood up and wiped his brow with his sleeve; the dragon roared soon after, the deafening noise reverberating along the castle walls.

Ganondorf momentarily lost focus on the fight with Link as the dragon continued to rage, and Link took this time to ready a bomb and lunge at him with his sword. The King of Darkness blocked Link's strike as expected, so Link back flipped and threw the explosive at Ganondorf's head. He cursed when he saw the dark man casually bat the bomb away where it blew up across the room. The Hero of Time couldn't dodge Ganondorf's sword and he felt his wrist wrenched to the side, the Master Sword spinning out of his grip. Link rolled away from the sword that came whizzing down next to him and scurried away from the now laughing Gerudo. He saw to his dismay that Ganondorf was between him and his sword, and the only person he could rely on was Vaati.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaati took a deep breath as he removed the magical binds on the second chain, leaving only one more left. After he had gotten rid of the first one, the next one was fairly easy to disable. Now all he had to do was remove the spell on the chains around the beast's neck.

"Vaati! The sword!"

The mage swiftly turned around as the Master Sword stopped spinning before his feet, and he noticed Link cornered against a marble pillar by Ganondorf without his weapon. Link was pleading with his eyes for the mage to pass him the sword.

Vaati gritted his teeth. "I can't touch it, fool, do you know what it would do to me?"

"The sword, Vaati! I can't fight without it!"

The sorcerer turned his back to Link. He of all people wouldn't be able to touch the Blade of Evil's Bane. It would probably knock him unconscious as soon as his fingers gripped the hilt.

Ganondorf had now made it to Link and had grabbed the boy by the neck so he was hovering several feet in the air. The Gerudo was saying something to him in glee.

"Vaati…" Link rasped.

The mage's expression darkened, and after a few seconds of debating, Vaati reached out and snatched the Master Sword from the ground. He flinched when he touched it as he expected something to smite him down. Nothing came. "No," he breathed in shock. There was a gurgling sound as Ganondorf began to slowly choke Link to death, and Vaati was forced to put aside thinking about the implications for another time. He dashed towards the Gerudo from behind and slashed the man across the back as hard as he could.

"AAargh!" Ganondorf let go of Link and the boy fell to the floor gasping for breath. Vaati grinned triumphantly and was about to say something arrogant when the dark man began to laugh maniacally. Pain shot up his skull as Ganondorf landed a powerful punch and Vaati crashed against Link. The two battered figures struggled to get up off the floor while the King of Darkness took a threatening step forward.

"You little pests. I find it hard to believe you two were able to land a strike, so I congratulate you for that. But isn't it obvious how outmatched you are? Look at you, broken and bleeding; you can't even stand up." Another step, and Ganondorf brought his sword up. Link was still gasping and holding his throat, and Vaati was trying not to black out from the previous hit across his head. "Hmph. Goodbye, Link, Vaati, you won't be missed."

"Ggrrrroaaaaaar!"

"Wh-?!"

Vaati felt himself blown off of his feet as a thick, heavy tail smashed the floor between him and Ganondorf. A silly thought about how he had been tossed around the castle like a sack of potatoes popped up in the sorcerer's mind as he went sprawling across the floor for the umpteenth time. He looked up uneasily, and then snickered when he saw the dragon had finally freed itself from the chains that had kept it immobile, and he laughed even more when he noticed the eyes had returned to their normal color instead of the lifeless yellow. The dragon had become free when the Master Sword had struck the dark king. "Haha, Ganondorf, looks like you finally lost concentration for your possessing spell."

"Silence," Ganondorf hissed. The scaly beast reared its neck and roared as its eyes flickered fleetingly back from yellow to blue. Then it bared its fangs at the Gerudo, and its eyes finally became a brilliant blue that seemed to shift colors like the stone it was named after. Vaati and Link backed away as the dragon snarled and the surroundings rippled violently around Ganondorf. "What is this?" the king demanded.

The Opal Dragon roared again and a great stone slab materialized behind the King of Darkness. Ganondorf then found himself chained down to the stone by glowing white chains, and saw three white blades with the insignia of the Triforce pointing at him. They were swords crafted by the holy sages that the dragon had conjured from the past.

Link thought he would have nightmares from the look Ganondorf gave the beast. "Damn you…" he hissed his last words.

The blades jerked and impaled the evil king, killing him. A portal opened to a dark world where the stone and the king were sent. Vaati recognized it as the Sacred Realm – he had been there often enough that he recognized it when he saw it.

Time seemed to stop, and Vaati and Link both held their breaths until they were sure the evil king wasn't going to reappear and kill them all with a single blow. All the tension in the room was released after Ganondorf disappeared for what the two hoped was for good. Link tried to give a feeble thumbs up at his friends, but seeing Vaati with his back turned to him and the dragon's face still contorted in a vicious snarl, he decided he would just give himself a thumbs up. The Hero of Time found it difficult to accept the fact that they were finally done with their adventure, forever.

"So…we get to go home now?" Vaati heard labored breathing as Link asked timidly. The mage rolled his eyes, but he was grinning despite himself. Vaati huffed, shook a thumb towards the dragon, and shrugged. Link smiled, nodded, and made his way towards the dragon.

Neither of them expected the claw that sent Link colliding into the wall.

"Link!" Vaati exclaimed. He was cut short by a jet of flame that issued from the huge, fanged jaws. "What in Farore's name…"

"Rooooaar!" the dragon exploded in wrath and unfurled its wings as it prepared to take to the sky. Vaati ducked as the leathery wings hit the castle walls and caused debris to begin falling. He made his way over to Link and tried to steady him.

"Link, can you stand?"

"Uh, I think so, what happened?"

"You were knocked back by Opal."

"I don't understand. I thought she wouldn't be possessed anymore."

The dragon leaped upwards and crashed through the ceiling. The castle shook, and Vaati began to pull Link towards the exit. "Come on. We have to follow it or we're never getting back."

"Wait, what about Zelda?" Link stopped Vaati.

"There's no time. We can't lose sight of Opal."

"I'm not leaving without Zelda," Link said stubbornly.

Vaati took Link firmly by the shoulders. "Listen, Link. If we leave Zelda behind, you'll still be able to see her again when we return to the right time period. If we leave Opal behind, we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. I'm not going to be stuck with you like this because you felt too heroic to let the princess go."

Link looked longingly at the princess. "All right," he whispered, "promise I'll see her again."

Vaati yanked Link forcefully and began to run. "I promise nothing. Now hurry before we lose the dragon."

OXXXXXXO

* * *

A.N.: It's not over yet everyone! And if you want to torture yourself by reading my deviantart journal post, go right ahead. If you're the impatient type, don't do it or you'll be hitting yourself over the head, like me :P

**Diablo1123: **shrug

**Reily96: **That's what's gonna happen! XD

**H-bomber: **Not quite the final ;)

**Rune Caster: **Yay! I like him too :)

**bleu-blizzard: **Nope. This story goes on for a bit more.

**Evil Riggs: **Thanks for reading this far!

**Peka the Corsair: **Rest your fears, this ain't over yet.


	19. A Journey's End

fleets: This chapter may be rerevised and rewritten later as I rushed to get this done...Ah, impatience won out in the end...

**Chapter 19: A Journey's End**

Vaati nodded as they trudged onwards through a segment of what used to be Hyrule field to go after the dragon that had flown away into the distance. Link had just finished explaining to him everything he knew about the girl who had been determined to repay the mage for releasing her from the seal of the Four Sword many hundreds of years ago.

"So you say she changed into a Hylian appearance after my first loss."

"Yeah. That's what I got from her at least." Link paused to let Vaati catch up. Vaati just waved his hands to signal Link to keep moving.

"Form changing is one of the most risky spells you can learn to do. If you don't know how to control yourself, you can let the form control you."

Link's sword hit his side rhythmically as he jogged up a small hill. "What do you mean?"

The sorcerer sighed impatiently. "I mean to say that one can lose all inhibitions and go on a rampage. When you change forms and lose control, you basically go insane. It doesn't matter even if you change into a less menacing form; the result will be the same."

"Ah. So that explains why you're so scary and angry when you turn into that freaky looking eye."

"No, I'm just 'scary and angry' because a little green brat is annoying the hell out of me. I always have full control of myself. Anyway," Vaati frowned, "I think Ganondorf possessing the girl pushed her to insanity. From what she told you, her Hylian form is her transformation while her dragon form is her true state. That means she was possessed during her alternative stage, and was therefore more prone to be affected by the consequences of the transformation."

"Ok, sure. So she's gone crazy?"

"Were you even listening? I just explained everything to you. That means YES, you dolt," Vaati muttered after Link continued to look at him with incomprehension.

They reached the top of the hill and were met by a wall of water. Vaati ran his hands through the water, and to Link's surprise, the water disappeared and they were able to continue onwards. Up ahead, they could see a disturbance in space as the surroundings shifted and blurred in a jumbled mess, and they could only guess that that was where the dragon had disappeared.

"So, what are we going to do when we catch up to her?" Link asked.

The mage remained quiet for a couple of minutes before answering. "I'm not sure. But we don't have any other choice than to follow right now. I'm hoping…I'm hoping we can bring her back to her senses but if not…" he let the rest of the sentence trail off and Link looked at him, horrified.

"But that means we can't…"

Vaati cut him off. "We'll think about that when the time comes. We'll get back, one way or another."

They were interrupted by a violent ripple in the air and the surroundings around them began to change shape. A marble doorframe materialized before them, and then matching pillars sprung up next to the floating door. Link and Vaati exchanged glances before stepping through.

Link took a look back at the door after he had entered a queer, square, symmetrical room with three other exits, four counting the one they had come through. The door they had come from had glazed over, and they could no longer see what was beyond it; only a murky grey swirl could be seen past the door.

"What is this place?" Link asked as he scanned the hideously purple and black walls accented by the deep green floor. He could go nuts in this place. "It's a bit familiar." Link frowned, and then made a step towards the door they had come from in hopes of getting away from the horrible color scheme of the room. He felt a firm grip on his arm and found Vaati scowling at him.

"Of course it's familiar; it's the Labyrinth from the Palace of Winds. Stay put or you'll be lost here until you're nothing but bones." Vaati tapped a finger on his chin and his fingers made small motions as he tried to recall the right directions.

Link popped a fist against a palm. "Oh! I remember now! I forgot the right way to go, though."

Vaati snorted. "I designed it, fool. Do you think I would be so stupid to forget how to escape it myself? Now shut up so I can remember." His fingers continued to flick in four directions as he began to mutter to himself.

Link looked around again. "You sure have strange ideas for decorating rooms."

"Shut up, you idiot. I purposely made it this way so whoever gets stuck here will go insane. Now stay quiet so I don't have to start over for the third time." Link shrugged, and let the mage continue muttering to himself as his pale finger moved left, right, left, up, down, and left again. After several minutes, Vaati snapped his fingers and began to drag Link towards the door on the left. "Got it. Follow me, and don't do anything stupid."

When they stepped through the door, Link couldn't tell if they had gone into a different room or if they had somehow returned to the same room through some strange warping magic. Link remembered how it had been Vio who had figured out how to escape the Labyrinth. Why couldn't his smart half take over during times like this so Vaati wouldn't make fun of him? The fact that Vio was perspective proved that he had it in him to be incredibly sharp.

Just as Link was beginning to become bored by finding himself in the same room again and again, he stepped out into total chaos. They were in the middle of a village that was in the process of being burned to the ground by violent fires. There was a mound of dead bodies piled a few feet away from them, and Link began to retch from the disturbing sight.

"Please," a feeble voice begged them. "You boys have to run while you have time. Go to Hyrule and let them know what's become of us. Hurry! Go before the monsters return." A dying woman with most of her face charred fell to her knees. Link felt sick, and he could tell his face boiling red in anger with the blood curdling sight. The air rippled, and the woman disappeared, along with the piles of the dead. Instead, they were replaced by a group of morose people standing in line before them.

"Dear boy, you're from Hyrule, are you not? Then you must not know how the king treats us. We now wait for the dragon to take us out of this world and into the next one; a better one," one of the men said, and the group behind him nodded solemnly. Link's eyes went wide in bewilderment at both the disappearance of the dying woman and the claims of the villagers before him.

"What? But Zelda's father is kind and he would never mistreat anyone. And – " he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Vaati.

"Link, this is a memory of the past. Or someone's version of the past, at least. It's more than likely the sight of the burned woman is what really occurred."

"How do you know it's the past?"

Vaati gave him a twisted smile. "This is Opal we're going after. We have to think of time travel. I also have reason to believe it's the past because I know how memories work." He released Link and gave a sharp look around before he began to address someone they couldn't see. "So you still have a sense of guilt left? Good. Then you might have retained some of your sanity. I must say it isn't healthy to hide what you have done behind some sad excuse that never happened. 'The villagers wanted to die to be free from misery?' Please, give me a break. That just doesn't happen. I, on the other hand, know exactly what I've done in my life and I don't try to deny what I've done." There was a low growl and the villagers and the burning houses vanished into the air. Two glowing blue orbs blinked before them, and Link felt the air become hotter. Vaati continued, this time speaking to the orbs. "I'll say this again, Opal. Snap out of it and take us back to the time period we belong in. Don't forget to break my curse."

The orbs narrowed until they were sharp lines, and the growling became louder. The air shifted again, and this time, they found themselves high above the underwater Hyrule on top of a submerged stone tower that resembled the remains of the Palace of Winds. They had returned to the future again, and walls of ocean water prevented them from escaping. Link took an uncertain step forward to the glittering sheets of plated scales and the ominous gleaming fangs.

"Don't you remember? You don't like to kill people any more. You said you've changed." Link could just hear Vaati's eyes rolling. He heard the word "naïve" spat out behind him. Link continued on. "You don't have to fight us, just take us home."

There was a deep rumbling growl that began from the back of the dragon's throat that quickly turned into a menacing roar. Opal wasn't going to listen, and the two travelers braced themselves as the dragon lurched into the air and circled around the broken palace. Link's face fell and he whispered nervously to Vaati who was gazing above him with thoughtful eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

Vaati slowly turned his eyes to his feet, and his voice could barely be heard. "We kill it."

"But…"

"Link, we might not go back."

"But there has to be a way." Vaati remained silent as the dragon turned in the distance to begin charging them. "Vaati, aren't you worried at all?"

Finally, the mage looked him in the eyes. The red eyes had lost their glint and appeared sunken and far away. "Goddesses, yeah I'm worried. But you just have to accept these things sometimes, Link. I hope you like the ocean, boy," he chuckled, and took out the Wind Waker for their final battle as allies. "At least I get to take revenge for all the misfortunes the girl had caused me. I'll rip her to shreds."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a rush of wind as the dragon zipped by and slammed the ground they had been standing on with its thick tail. Vaati blocked the flying stone with a wall of wind created by the Wind Waker while Link brought up his shield. Just as they were recovering from the attack, the giant had returned to blast them with an explosion of blue flame. Link scrambled away and watched with terror filled fascination as the flame's pathway caused the air to bend in on itself and distort space. Along the charred trail was a line of strange objects: a gnarled tree, a postbox, a part of a house, and even half a moblin. The collection of things that had been forced to warp wisped away as they disintegrated into the air.

Link didn't want to think about what would happen to him if the dragon's attack ever hit him. He looked around to see how Vaati was doing. The mage held both his hands in front of him and appeared to be readying a spell. As soon as the dragon got near enough, he threw down the hand with the Wind Waker and the wind began to push the dragon savagely downwards. The dragon roared as it was forced to fold its wings and land in front of Link.

Upon seeing Vaati give him a short nod, Link dashed towards the fallen beast and plunged the sword into its neck. The Master Sword, however, didn't penetrate the black scales so far and Link couldn't tell if the dragon even took any damage. He retreated back to Vaati as the dragon reared on its hind legs and faced them down with its full height.

"Vaati, I don't think it worked."

The mage scowled. "I should've known." He jumped out of the way as another space distorting blast of flame blew past them. "One, the sword is meant to strike down things that are evil, and the dragon is only insane. Two, that beast is far too big for your sword; it's like poking something with a toothpick."

Link tried to swat down some stalfos that had appeared from the distortion, but they disappeared as quickly as they had come. He realized too late that the stalfos had only acted as a distraction when a scaly claw came rushing towards him. Link felt himself fly several feet into the air as Vaati got a cyclone going to move him out of the path of the claw that crushed the side of the palace wall instead. One hit was all it took for them to die, and Link was becoming nervous.

_What am I supposed to do?_ He gripped the Master Sword tightly and dodged a fiery attack. The sword existed so he could win against the likes of evil beings such as Ganondorf, not insane dragons that towered several dozen feet above him. He watched Vaati desperately trying to keep a cyclone going around the dragon to slow it down and hold it in place. Link turned his eyes back towards the Master Sword and made up his mind as he got an idea. It was risky, but what other choice did they have?

"Vaati. Can you make your tornado go any faster?"

The mage glared at him. "I'm doing my best. Don't push me." He added aside, "but I can probably make it go just a bit faster."

Link nodded, and threw the Master Sword onto the ground before his feet. Vaati's eyes went wide in confusion, and then they quickly turned serious when he understood what Link was asking him to do. "You know what the risks are?"

Link nodded again.

"If this doesn't work, we might lose the Master Sword and we'll be in an extremely vulnerable position."

"I know, but what else can we do?"

Vaati didn't answer as he couldn't think of one, and he shook his wrists before he muttered a part of a spell. The wind caught the Master Sword that had clattered to the ground and it began to spin around the roaring dragon as it entered the cyclone.

At first it seemed as though the sword wasn't affecting the dragon, and the two flinched as blasts of space distorting fire continued to nearly kill them. After a period of time, however, the blasts came in longer intervals until the dragon could only screech in pain. The beast was now covered in thin gashes all over its scales, and its wings were ripped to shreds. Vaati was gaining better command over the cyclone, and the sword spun faster around the dragon causing it to recoil whenever it slashed across its side. Its color had now changed from black to a deep, rich red as blood ran along its numerous slashes.

"Stop. Vaati, stop," Link cried. He couldn't stand the sight anymore. It was even harder for him as the dragon had never technically been an enemy. "Stop."

The mage put his hands down and the cyclone slowed to a slight breeze. They heard metal clanking as the Master Sword dropped from suspension. Vaati walked over to the defeated and dying dragon, and Link hurried after him.

Link watched as Vaati cautiously approached the dimming blue eye. It rotated weakly towards the sorcerer until the black reptilian slits were level with Vaati. "Your promise, Opal. Break the curse, and bring us back where we belong."

The dragon heaved as it made an effort to breath, and its movement caused some new wounds to open up. Vaati had been right when he laid claim that he was going to rip Opal to shreds. Still, the mage didn't seem happy about what he had done; if anything, he seemed to have trouble looking the dragon in the eye.

"Your promise," Vaati repeated.

The dragon closed its eyes and turned into a dark shadow as it began to morph. At the end of the process, a battered and bloody girl with gashes all over her side lay still at their feet. When she opened her eyes again, Opal made an effort to talk. "That's right. Thanks…for reminding me."

The surroundings began to shift and the Palace of Winds began to disappear. The Palace of Winds: the place where everything had begun, and the place where their journey would finally end. The Palace melted successively into different locations. Link recognized the them as all the places they had visited during their adventure.

_Dragon Roost Island, The Great Sea, Windfall Island…_

Link looked away. He couldn't believe what they had done now that the girl was herself again.

Opal brought up her shaking hand and clasped Vaati's firmly as he knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I thought I could repay you for freeing me from my prison and look at what I've done." She fell into a fit of laughter that died down into a pained grimace. "If I had known this would happen…if I had any idea…I would have…given you back your magic back in the jail cell. I'm sorry."

_The Tower of Gods, the Temple of Time, Ordon…_

Vaati shifted his weight and his mouth flattened as he motioned his free hand over his wrists that still had blue runes circling around them. Opal smiled weakly. "Of course. Don't think…I've forgotten…. You'll be…free." She moved her hand over the wrist and cast a spell, and the runes instantly disappeared.

_The City in the Sky, The Forest Temple, Telma's Bar…_

She made one last attempt to speak as her breathing began to slow and her eyes began to lose focus. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Vaati…will…you…forgive me?" And with that, she disappeared with a ripple in the air before the mage had time to answer.

_Hyrule field…_

The sun was high above their heads and the grass swayed gently in the breeze. Far in the distance was the Hyrule Castle Link had grown up in. The town square was probably bustling with people now. Link took a step towards Vaati who was still crouched beside the flattened grass where Opal had been. The mage was staring at his hands.

"Vaati, we made it." Link felt foolish for saying this. Their last battle didn't feel like a victory, and though they were back home, Link couldn't feel anything but sadness. All this time he had thought the adventure would end with the girl alive with them; his goal had been to save her and Zelda from Ganondorf for Din's sake, not kill her. He looked at the motionless sorcerer and tried again. "Vaati…let's go."

Vaati continued to stare at his hands.

OXXXXXXXXXO

* * *

A.N.: Not quite done. We still have unfinished business.

**Reily96: **Yay thanks! Yeah, she doesn't show up much in the second half. Especially because this story isn't OC driven...

**bleu-blizzard: **She went nuts. Nope, it's not over yet!

**Diablo1123: **Hmm

**H-bomber: **Thanks!

**Peka the Corsair: **Really?! Yay I improved?! :D

**Azure Inu: **I've always wondered why Link gets away with it. Thanks for your support! That ending you suggested would be cute :)


	20. Final Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Leave out All the Rest." Linkin' Park does. :)

**Chapter 20: Final Farewell**

It was an uncomfortably quiet walk to Hyrule Castle. Link was eager to get back to the castle to see if Zelda was safe, but he also knew what that would mean for Vaati. Link would either be forced to fight the sorcerer who he now considered to be a friend, or he would be forced to take the mage to his hanging. The Hero of Time took a look over his shoulder and watched Vaati trudging slowly behind, still passively staring at his hands. It seemed as though the mage had lost all motivation to do anything, even cast a few spells with the magic that he had regained. Link wondered if the sorcerer knew what was going to happen to him when they reached Hyrule Castle.

"Vaati, I'll promise to leave you alone if you don't cause any trouble for us. You don't have to come to Hyrule," Link hinted.

Vaati snorted irritably, the first response that Link had heard him make after they had returned to the right time period. After that, however, the mage lapsed into silence once more and Link got the message that he didn't plan to speak for the rest of the walk.

The sky was clear and cloudless, just as it had been in Link's ominous dream. With every step he took towards the castle the macabre image of his former enemy and newfound friend hanging at the gallows resurfaced in his mind. Was that how this was going to end? Would Vaati let himself be hanged? Link glanced back at Vaati, and felt his skin go cold when he realized that the mage wasn't in the state of mind to save himself if he was placed in the gallows. Vaati looked like he didn't care anymore.

Link stopped walking when he came in sight of the castle gates. There was a crowd waiting for them in hushed quiet, and a few people were wringing their hands together. _So, I guess someone saw that I had 'caught' Vaati,_ Link thought gloomily as his eyes moved over the castle watchtowers. He felt something brush past him rather rudely and found the wordless sorcerer continue onwards towards the crowd, staring at his hands. Link hurriedly jogged to catch up to him before as Vaati moved closer to the mass of people.

"Wait up!" Link called, and tugged on Vaati's cape to stop him from running into the crowd. The people gathered at the castle gates suddenly rushed forward as they got a better sight of Link. "Everyone, stop! I've got everything under control!" Link called frantically and stood between the surging mass of people and the lone mage. He was violently shoved away as Vaati scowled and pushed him over, glaring. Vaati put his hands in front of him in defense and appeared to be readying a spell, but Link could tell the sorcerer wasn't focusing. Again, he had the same indifferent expression on his face as though he could care less what happened to him.

The people were only a few feet away from them now and Link held his breath in suspense, expecting someone to get hurt. His eyes widened in shock when the crowd slowed before them and began to bow their heads and murmur prayers and blessings; Vaati dropped his hands and hesitated in confusion as well.

"Thank you for saving us, lad," a man stepped up to Link and bowed his head. "We were frightened when we heard about the rise of the King of Darkness. It wasn't the sorcerer who was behind the mischief but Ganondorf himself! We give you our deepest thanks for saving Hyrule from his grip."

"I…" Link faltered. His eyes darted to the mage who was by now swamped with people.

Vaati appeared dazed as several of the crowd shook his hand and patted him on the back. "You must have helped the Hero of Time, seeing you were with him," a beaming woman spoke in awe as she also dipped her head in a respectful bow. Vaati could only nod as he had lost his voice. The woman continued, "then we owe you thanks as well." Someone broke into a cheer, and the crowd began to whoop and holler in a growing crescendo of applause. There was a call to let the two through and a path opened before Link and Vaati into the town square and towards the main castle. The two made slow progress as people continued to shake their hands and offer blessings as they made their way towards the castle. Up above, the cloudless sky was as perfect as it could be.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Link!" Zelda cried as she ran down the stairs and hugged the green-clad boy tightly. Link hugged back and he felt himself on the verge of tears as relief swept over him. He had thought that he would never see his best friend, and maybe even his crush, again. "Link, I was in my chambers and I was getting ready to go to bed when everything suddenly _changed_, and then there were people I didn't recognize at all and then there were alarms and then Ganondorf came with Opal and they…and they…oh Link they killed everyone in the castle except me." Zelda's rambling became muffled with suppressed sobs.

"Shhh, Zelda, everything's all right. We defeated Ganondorf," Link took her shoulders and tried to calm her down. He felt a little awkward having a girl crying on him, but he decided to gently hold her hand because he had seen some adults do the same with crying women. It seemed to work, and Zelda's sobbing turned to occasional sniffles.

"I thought I would never see anyone I knew again…I thought I would never see _you_ again." Zelda finally smiled. "But then everyone at the castle returned, and then you came back as well."

Link smiled back before scratching his head in semi-embarrassment, but then frowned when he felt Zelda stiffen and take a step back.

"Link, why is he here?" She was staring at Vaati who was standing a little distance away from them as still as stone. Zelda glanced at Link who was shaking his head before whispering, "Link, you need to explain everything to me."

XXXXXXXXX

The castle hands had given Vaati a spacious chamber all to himself while Link recounted his adventure to Zelda elsewhere. The princess was weary of the evil mage, but she decided to give him a chance after Link made clear how he would take responsibility and after she heard to her puzzlement the high opinions the townspeople had of Vaati. Vaati lay alone on the rich downy bed and stared pointedly at his hands.

Opal. That girl had asked him if he would forgive her and never stayed alive long enough to hear his answer. Her shaking hands had held his tightly until they weakened and slipped away into nothingness as she died. He had wanted to tell her how stupid the question was, how idiotic and silly because he hadn't needed to forgive her for anything. Even though he had been frustrated during his adventure, even though he had complained and raged about how much he hated what he had been forced to go through, he couldn't deny that Opal had saved him in many different ways. She had saved his life when Link had first tried to defeat him with the Four Sword and the consequences of that action had led to him being forgiven by the great spirits, perhaps the goddesses, and even all of Hyrule. If he did have any right to be furious at her, it was for taking them back to the 'wrong' time period. She had taken them back to the time just before he had been placed in jail and before he had been sentenced to hang; the time before Hyrule knew who the short purple caped mage was. It was stupid to be angry at something he should be grateful for, however.

And now they thought he was their savior because they had seen him with Link. How ironic. Before they had wanted nothing more than to see him dead but now they were taking his hands in theirs and blessing him with thanks.

"I don't deserve this," Vaati mumbled to no one in particular. He was used to being hated and feared. He was used to having no one care. Now everyone appeared to like him and he felt like throwing up.

_Vaati, Vaati, Vaati. You were always so hard on yourself,_ a nagging, squawky voice rang in his head.

Vaati frowned in annoyance. "Shut up old man. The dead don't speak."

Ezlo's voice tittered. _Of course they don't, stupid boy. I'm from your imagination. However, it's true you were the one who gave yourself so much misery when you had been studying under me. You always thought you were doing something wrong._

"One can always improve on something. And who are you to tell me I actually studied under you? You never taught me a damn thing except that it was too early for me to learn anything," Vaati spat bitterly.

_You're right, I suppose,_ the voice sighed. _I wonder if you knew how much you meant to me though…_

"A right slave. 'Fetch me my tea, boy.' 'Yes master Ezlo.'" Vaati mimicked sarcastically. "I was worth a lot, I bet."

_You were the son I never had. I was never good at showing affection, I admit. But I was afraid…_

"Afraid that I would break something? Afraid that I would mess up? Or perhaps afraid that I would become better than you?"

_Afraid that you would get hurt…_

"You would have no use with a hurt servant."

_Afraid that I would lose you…_

"Ha. Then you would have no one to clean the floor."

_One mistake in a spell, one accident and I would have lost you forever._

"You bloody fool."

_I was wrong, Vaati. You left me anyway because of my blindness. I was stupid, and I had never let you do anything. I realize that now. I paid for it when I saw what you had become when you took the Minish Cap. The Vaati I had known died a different way that day, and ever since then I have been torn apart._

"And good riddance. I was a naïve fool, just like the rest of you. I'm better the way I am now."

Ezlo chuckled sadly. _No, Vaati. I don't think I will ever be forgiven for the crime I committed against you. I led you to a path that will lead to your destruction – a path that condemned you to die someday in the hands of a hero_. He heaved another heavy sigh. _But by some miraculous happenstance you no longer have to lead the life that I caused you to pursue. You don't have to be evil anymore, Vaati._

"That's enough. Shut up old man."

_I died in grief and shame from the injustice I caused you…_

"You deserved it."

_I want you to do yourself a favor…_

"Don't tell me what to do," Vaati snarled. He shot a spell at an ornate vase and blasted it against the wall.

_Let go, Vaati. Take the chance the girl gave you. You can still be good._

Ezlo's voice faded away and Vaati gripped his hands in a tight fist. He angrily punched the air before slowly relaxing his hands. He flopped onto the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling, going over the imaginary conversation he had had with his dead master.

_You can still be good._

XXXXXXXXX

"So Opal died," Zelda spoke softly as Link finished his tale. They were walking around the castle garden, as the weather was too perfect to stay indoors. Link nodded.

"Yeah. We couldn't save her…"

Zelda took Link's hand and gave it a slight squeeze to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, Link." She looked thoughtful. "You had quite an adventure. I can also see why you think we can afford to give Vaati a chance." The wind picked up and the spring flowers ruffled around them. Zelda looked up and stopped walking as she noticed Vaati with his back turned to them in the distance. Link followed her gaze.

"Zelda. Can you wait for me here?" He darted off before waiting for Zelda to give him an answer.

Link slowed as he neared the sorcerer, and they stood next to each other without saying a word for several minutes. Finally, Vaati spoke.

"I'm leaving."

The wind tugged against Link's hat, making him hold onto the brim to keep it from flying off. "I thought you might say that." He turned to look at the mage whose face was hidden by his bangs. "You know, if you want, you're always welcome to come back to Hyrule."

Vaati sharply faced Link with a look of disdain. "You idiot." They kept a straight expression until they both broke and exploded in laughter. The Hero of Time _inviting_ a power crazed evil mage into Hyrule? A few months ago Link's statement would have been unheard of. The laughter died down and Vaati spoke again calmly. "Link, I think I owe you an apology."

"What's this? The Great Vaati is apologizing? We're doomed."

Vaati waved him away with a look of annoyance. "I promised to kill you and yet I failed to keep my promise. For that, I'm sorry."

"Ah. That's Vaati right there," Link grinned. Vaati huffed, and sent a gust that knocked Link off his feet. Link laughed and brushed himself off, and the boy stuck out his hand to the mage as he stood up. "I'm glad I got to know you."

There was a pause in the conversation as they lapsed into quiet once more. It seemed as though the mage wasn't going to take Link's hand, and a look of fleeting disgust passed the sorcerer's face. However, the expression was momentary and the mage sighed and shook Link's hand in the end. Vaati seemed to hesitate as he tried to find the right words. He fiddled with the tip of his cape. "I think…I think I gave you a difficult time, Link."

"You bet you did."

The mage's mouth flattened into a tight line as though he couldn't believe what he was saying. "I initially did it because I hated your guts. In the end…I did it because…I did it because I thought I wouldn't be able to fight you if I didn't make myself hate you."

The hands let go and Link nodded in understanding. "I figured as much."

Vaati narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"I thought of you as my friend, Vaati. And if you want me to be specific about it, you said so yourself at the Temple of Time."

"What?" Vaati hissed. His voice took on a defensive edge.

"You were delirious after your fight with the Darknut, and you repeated several times that you hated me because I was your friend and therefore you couldn't kill me."

"The key word there is _delirious_. I didn't know what I was saying, you fool," Vaati glared. Link only grinned.

"Well, you can deny it Vaati. I still think you're my friend though."

Vaati muttered something and shook his head in exasperation. The wind swirled around the sorcerer and Vaati levitated off of the ground. "Link."

Link looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. The wind caught the mage's cape that flapped gently in the sweeping gust. Vaati gave him his trademark wicked grin and a faint blue glow outlined his silhouette.

"May we never meet again."

There was a flash of light and Vaati vanished into the air, leaving Link alone. The wind stopped abruptly and the air became still. Not even a slight breeze tangled his hair and whipped them around his face. Link noticed Zelda begin walking toward him, but he continued to face the space where the mage had been.

Link thought about his adventure with the sorcerer while staring at the empty space where Vaati had been. He felt a tinge of sadness that the sorcerer hadn't decided to stay, but he felt glad that they had been able to make it to the end as friends. He hoped they could meet again sometime.

"Bye Vaati," the boy whispered to the air.

Somewhere, a breeze began to blow.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
_

_I can't be who you are. _

OXXXXXXXO

* * *

fleets: That's it! That's the end! I am so exhausted...but what did you think? I admit I might have rushed it a tad, so someday I might go back and add a few snippets here and there. I also couldn't resist the song :) Now flip to the next chapter to see the preview to the SEQUEL! Yup! That's the idea that I was talking about. I probably won't start it officially for a while, though.

**bleu-blizzard: **No, you're not annoying. :) Thanks for reading this!

**Reily96: **Thanks! And you stuck it out to the end, I'm so happy.

**H-bomber: **I had trouble making my OC die...

**Rune Caster: **I know...I'm ashamed at myself..

**Diablo1123: **:)

**Peka the Corsair: **Hopefully I didn't leave any more unanswered questions...

**Azure Inu: **Good question. I might integrate that point into the sequel because I've thought about that myself. The story began at FSA, the last game where Nintendo used the Four Sword. In BC, the Four Sword was destroyed by Ganondorf, and it will be replaced by the Master Sword now (it's the sword of time...I guess it could follow Link back to his time period O.o). Hence the beginning of the Master Sword eras. Um...yeah...I'm going to think on that. There's a huge time paradox here...

**I luv Vaati: **It wasn't over :) Well, now it is. I'm going to think about the sequel now ;)


	21. The Unresolved: Preview

fleets: Sneak peek for sequel - The Unresolved. May change later, but most of it will stay the same.

This story will take place several years after the events of Beyond Centuries. Link is now an adult and married to Zelda, and they have a six year old daughter.  
Vaati has disappeared for some time and no one knows of his whereabouts. Other details will follow once I _clearly_ know where I'm going to head for with this story and not some vague jumbled mess. Ah, but I do already know how it begins and how it ends, so getting the middle together shouldn't be too hard...I hope.

* * *

**Prologue**

Let me begin by telling you my name. I am known as Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds. The history of my various plans to obtain ultimate power and to take over Hyrule have escaped the memories of most people, and fewer yet would remember the time that I had taken the form of a Hylian, or even a Minish. I refuse to be reminded of my horribly humiliating Minish life, and so will continue describing myself as the undeniably irresistible Hylian.

What? You say that you had been told that I was a demonic black eye that could cover the fields of Hyrule in darkness in one night? I'm flattered by the description, but I can hardly say that the form as the eye is the form I like best. For purposes of fighting and crushing little green clad fools it works relatively well, but for practical purposes I prefer to appear more human. I've also found I am pretty fascinating amongst the female population in my Hylian form, and this I don't hesitate to take advantage of.

I would like to say that I am of average height and not some ridiculously short stature that I had been cursed with in my previous misadventure with Link. Let me say it again: I am not short. The consequence of being sealed in the Four Sword is, I'm afraid, the inability to age. Of course this is a good thing if you're at the age you want to stay in, but I was sealed when I had been around twelve in the Minish age and therefore I appeared twelve when, several centuries later, I was released to go wreak havoc once more. So if Link ever told you that I was rather short for someone who had lived for over several decades, I tell you he is stupid and you shouldn't take him seriously. That said, I am currently living outside the realm of the seal of the Four Sword and have been able to age appropriately to the point that I now look like an adult. Insult me about my height now and you'll find yourself regretting your idiocy later.

As much as I would like to go on talking about myself, I have more pertinent issues I would like to discuss.

Like Link, for example.

When I last met him I told him explicitly "May we never meet again." Now, I thought that when they said that the spirits and the great and holy ones had forgiven me they were being serious, as they aren't known to be good with humor. I had made a decision to separate myself from everything and stay in low key to think about things. I had planned to never meet Link again, and _I_ was completely serious about what I had said. It appears, however, that the divine great ones wanted me to suffer more by creating a series of events that would inevitably lead me back to the annoying "hero."

What did I do to deserve this? I have committed crimes in my life, but didn't they say that I was all clear? Didn't they say I succeeded in their little tests to redeem myself? Can't they just freaking leave me alone now?

Hahaha, you make me laugh. Wasn't Link my friend, you say? Oh, this is hilarious.

I was never friends with the fool. I had some time to think about things, and over the years one of the things I thought about most was the time I was forced to spend with Link. I admit that I said things that implied friendship, and I admit my actions may also have deceived you into thinking I actually liked him. The more I think on it, however, the more I come to realize that my actions were such because I had been under enormous stress and because I had been tired. Just think: stress can make you irrational, and believe me when I say no one can ever escape stress.

This does not mean that I would like to kill him like I had used to wish. I do not even hate him even though I find him annoying. In fact, I am indifferent about him. You don't believe me? Well, I do not want to see him die…but that is not the same as being friends. I can wish strangers to not die even though I am not friends with them. You are not convinced yet. All right, then let me tell you that I kept Link alive because he proved useful to me in my previous adventure: nothing more. It was only for selfish purposes I kept him alive. Handshake? That boy would never have left me be if I had not at least pretended to be friends with him. You are beginning to irk me. I do not like this particular topic you are persuading me to pursue. No, I am not in denial, you fool. Now shut up before I decide to end your pathetic life.

Confused, muddled, anti-hero, in denial, depressed, wretched: whatever name you decide to fling at me I will reject them with a firm standing. You don't know me.

But we digress. Whether or not I was friends with the fool is unimportant. What is important is the fact that I had planned to lead a quiet life after the last adventure and the fact that something is preventing me from achieving this goal.If I have to meet Link again, and in this case I believe there is a high likelihood of meeting him, I swear I'm going to go blow up the goddesses myself.

For the first time in my life I was set on staying away from civilization to just think and do nothing, and I had thought no one would have problems with that. You bloody idiots. If you want me involved, I'll make sure you remember what I'm capable of for all eternity.

OXXXXXO


	22. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements and Thanks:**

First off, I would like to thank everybody who has taken their time to follow this story. Beyond Centuries is the first story I have EVER attempted to write, and I was really nervous about its reception. Every time I saw the hit counter go up I would jump out of my seat and think, "Yay! I'm not ignored!" (yeah...sad).

I would also like to thank the reviewers. Oh goddesses, you have no idea how much motivation you gave me to keep going. Otherwise, I might have dropped the story and gave it up for dead. The following are my thanks to specific reviewers (in the order that they reviewed).

And WOW. Speaking of reviews, we're up to triple digits. You guys were AWESOME.

* * *

**Reily96**: First reviewer! I was so happy when I saw the review, and it was also from someone whose stories I've enjoyed reading in the past (and present)! I owe you big time. I really appreciate how you followed this story to the very very end!

**Cartoonmarth: **Thanks for motivating me to continue onwards to the next chapters!

**sakurahanaalice: **You made me happy with your enthusiasm :)

**H-bomber: **Thank you! You practically reviewed every single chapter and you've given me so much support. I'm happy you liked this story so much. Keep an eye out for the sequel when I ever find time to write it. ;)

**Evil Riggs: **I've already said this elsewhere, but you have been the most helpful reviewer ever. Your advice is truly insightful, and I've occasionally found myself going red in embarrassment from the mistakes that you've found in the story. Your editing was really valuable to this story: I hope I was gradually able to improve. Thank you!

**Peka the Corsair: **Thank you for giving this story a chance even though the beginning was somewhat slow going. Your words gave me confidence :)

**Dea of Letum: **Thank you for reading so far into the story! I hope you liked it!

**Diablo1123: **It began when I mercilessly took away half your day by causing you to read the stories. ;) Thank you for reading, and thank you for following this to the end!

**Yuudai Arai: **I'm always happy when I see new reviewers reviewing. The first time I saw your very long review and saw a new name I was very very happy. I hurried to write the next chapter when I saw that :)

**Rune Caster: **The anonymous reviewer ;) Thanks for reading to the end! I like your new Vaati story on deviantart btw. ;)

**bleu-blizzard: **I'm sorry if I ever made you confused. And I've said this before, but questions aren't bad! In fact, they help me try to think if I made something too vague in previous chapters. They'll help if I ever rewrite a second, improved version of BC. Thanks for reading!

**Kindra Mckleen: **I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review; when I saw it I was like, "Ah, I have to write more!" Haha, yeah, I need a boatload of motivation...so thanks for getting me to keep writing.

**pikminbro: **Thanks for reviewing...though I will forever wonder if my answer to your question made you stop reading.

**Cookiekitten: **Thanks for the review! I hope you read the sequel too!

**SSJ4Sora: **I'm starting to sound like a broken record: Thank you!

**Azure Inu: **Even though you popped in near the end, I was really happy to see another reviewer. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it!

**I luv Vaati: **Fellow Vaati fan, I'm glad you liked my story. And hopefully I'll get going with the sequel someday. Thank you for your enthusiasm!

Everyone else I either missed or forgot to mention: Firstly, I'm sorry for forgetting you. That was unintentional. Secondly, I would like to give you a great big thanks for reading. :)


End file.
